


Yuanfen

by Nokohmis



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gray is mostly an awkward dork, Kids, Mama and Papa Fullbuster will be in some!, Possible lemons in some, Pregnancy, Silver is such a dork, Sweet/Hot, a bit of angst too, just prompts, some will be AUs, some will be noncanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 46,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokohmis/pseuds/Nokohmis
Summary: Yuanfen- Two people meant to be together; destiny.A place for my Gruvia prompts that were on tumblr! More prompts to come!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

"Gray-sama," Juvia whined, peaking into the kitchen. 

"No," he told her, not even turning away from the stove. 

The bluenette poured as she stood in the kitchen’s doorframe. "Please, Gray-sama..."

Gray shook his head, now looking back at his girlfriend. "Don't pout, the answer is still no."

"Juvia just wants to-"

Gray sighed, stepping away from the stove and walking over to Juvia. He grabbed her shoulders, giving her a crooked smile before turning her around and patting her bottom. "If you come in here agains while I'm trying to cook, I'll punish you."

"What kind of punishment, Gray-sama?" Juvia turned her dark blue eyes on him as they sparkled mischievously. 

He huffed, crossing his arms. "Not the kind you like."

Juvia's shoulders slumped as she dragged herself back to the bedroom. It was her birthday, and early that morning Gray had declared that he was fixing the evening meal for her. He was being so strict about it too, not allowing her to help, or even see what he was fixing!

 Juvia sat down on the bed, glancing at the book she had been reading, but she couldn't even concentrate on it at the moment. Her beloved Gray-sama was cooking for her... It almost felt magical!   
She giggled to herself, pulling her legs to chest as she held her cheeks. She could only imagine the present he would be giving her later that night... 

A surprised scream snapped her out of her fantasies and she sat up quickly, already getting off the bed. She walked down the hallway, and already she could feel the heat... The heat?!

She gasped, starting to run as she heard Gray's voice. "Ice-make... Ah shit! Forget it! Just freeze! Freeze everything!" He said urgently. 

Juvia froze herself once she entered the kitchen, her mouth open in shock. Gray noticed her and turned his attention towards her, his mouth clenched and his eyes wide. "How the hell did that happen?!" He asked in disbelief.

 "Gray-sama..." Juvia looked around. "You froze the kitchen!" 

"It was on fire," he stated, like he had made it any better. 

"On fire...?" The water mage shook her head, still in disbelief. 

"How does that even happen?" He asked, his voice now calm as he crossed his arms over his ashy chest. "I'm an Ice Mage, how could I set anything on fire? That's Natsu's job..."

"Gray-sama," Juvia blew out a puff of air as she threw her arms out, glancing around. "The kitchen is frozen over!"

 "Eh," he shrugged, giving it once over. "It'll thaw in a couple of days." 

Juvia turned on her heels, heading back to bedroom. She couldn't believe it- still! She never got mad at Gray, but she couldn't help but admit that she was a little annoyed at him now. If he had just let her help him, the kitchen wouldn't be looking like some ice queen's castle!

She fell onto the bed with a groan. Gray could deal with the kitchen, and hopefully, she would still get to taste his cooking after the room thawed. 

"Juvia..." Gray slipped into the room, standing beside the bed. "I'm sorry for catching the kitchen on fire... And then freezing it..." 

"Gray-sama should have let Juvia help him," she mumbled into the sheets. 

"Yes, he should have," he agreed, with a smile. 

"'Cause Gray-sama isn't very good at cooking."

"He's not the best..." Gray admitted with a frown. "But I do have something for you."

"What?" Juvia muffled.

 "Look up, will you?" He smiled, "you'll see."

Juvia turned slightly, glancing up at him before she gasped. Gray stood beside the bed, holding a single cupcake in his palm. "It's vanilla with cream cheese icing, you're favorite..." He grinned, moving the cupcake around slowly as she stared at it. 

"Gray-sama made this for Juvia?" She beamed, a smile wide on her face as she sat up. He sat down beside her, handing her the cupcake.

"Of course," he smirked.

"Good thing I put it in the cooler, it didn't freeze."

Juvia squirmed in delight, smiling brightly as she took a bite of the cupcake. Her eyes widened as she looked at Gray with hearts in her eyes. "Gray-sama makes amazing cupcakes." 

He laughed, leaning over and licking some icing off her face. "It's just a cupcake, Juvia."

She smiled, "but to Juvia, it's the most delicious thing ever!" She kissed him as he rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Gray-sama! But you know... Juvia really was looking forward to eating your cooking!" 

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "When the kitchen gets back to normal, I'll fix you something," he promised.

Juvia hummed to herself, holding up her cupcake for him to take a bite. Gray shook his head, grabbing the cupcake and placing it on the nightstand with a smirk. "I have something much better to eat," he winked, pinning her down to the bed as he leaned over her.

 "Gray-sama!" Juvia squeaked, her whole face lighting up in a dark blush.

 "Ah, where are my manners?" He grinned. "Itadakimasu!" He laughed, capturing her lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia wants to try something fun in the snow

"Gray-sama," Juvia whispered, shaking his shoulders gently.

 "Juvia," he mumbled, stirring from his slumber ever so lightly. "Gray-sama is tired..."

"But Gray-sama," she pouted, her chest leaning against his back as he slept on his side. "It's snowing..."

Gray barely opened his eyes, looking out the window that sat across from the bed. The sky was still a dark coal color, the light resting outside their humble house lit up the pure flakes of snow as they gently drifted downward to the ground. 

"It will still be snowing in a few hours," he told her groggily, closing his eyes again. "When the sun is up," he added. 

Juvia sighed, resting her arms on his before she laid her chin down on her arms. "Juvia just loves the snow... It reminds her of Gray-sama."

Gray snorted, his eyes still closed. She could be doing the most simplest, silliest of things and she could be reminded of him. He knew this because she had told countless of times. 

"You know..." Juvia whispered, her dark brown eyes transfixed on the window as she watched the flakes dance peacefully. "Juvia has always wanted to make love in the snow, while it was coming down softly and it was dark outside. Doesn't that seem so romantic, Gray-sam-" 

Gray bolted up in the bed, his eyes wide as Juvia squeaked in surprise, sitting up as well. It was unusual for her to express that she wanted to try something new so openly. Most of the time she blushed magenta, and mumbled incoherently until he figured out what she had said. Her saying something she wanted to try sexually, and with such calmness... It turned him on to his core. 

He grabbed her small hand quickly. "We have to go outside right now!" He jumped off the bed, grabbing a blanket. 

"Now?" Juvia asked, slipping off the bed before Gray rushed to the door with her. 

"Yes, now! Because thanks to you, I won't be able to go back to sleep until I throw you in the snow and make love to you until you can't walk straight!" 

"Ooh, Gray-sama," Juvia shivered, her voice quivering and her legs shaking. Her whole body was starting to feel mushy. 

Gray looked back at her quickly, his eyes serious, "don't you dare melt on me."

Juvia nodded quickly, "yes Gray-sama!"

* * *

 

"Achoo!" Juvia sniffed, wiping her stuffed nose with a tissue. Beside her, Gray snickered lightly, handing her another tissue. "Not a word Gray-sama..." She groaned, sniffing.

 "Wasn't going to say anything," he said innocently, a smirk daring to cross his face. 

Juvia glared at him. He was so lucky... The cold didn't bother him, and really, she should have been use to it by now... But she wasn't. After their little escapade in the snow, she had broke out in shivers, sneezes and aches and pains. At least she had her Gray-sama to take care of her. M  
"Juvia," Gray glanced at her, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. "I promise not to say anything, but I have to ask one thing..."

"What?" Juvia's stuffed voiced croaked. 

Gray smirked, "was it worth it?"

Juvia felt herself become hotter than she already was. It was still strange to her how Gray could always seem to make her steam and shiver at the same time. 

She smiled, glancing up at him. "Definitely, Gray-sama. Definitely..." 

Gray smiled, laying down and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Now you just need to get better so we can do it in other exciting places you think of." 

"Gray-sama!" Juvia blushed darkly, hiding her face in his chest as he laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray comes home and finds Juvia sleeping in the tub

"Juvia, I’m home!" Gray called, shutting the front door behind him. He stripped off his wet jacket and shirt, shaking his dark hair that was clinging to his face and neck.

The house was quite, too quite for Juvia to be there. She usually had a million things running, whether it be the sink, washer, or television. She hated silence- especially when he wasn’t there. She hated the sound of nothing.

Gray listened, it wasn’t as quiet as he originally though. It was raining- which was probably her doing. The droplets hitting the metal roof was actually a calming sound. It made the house seem peaceful.

Gray trekked off his shoes, starting to walk into the kitchen as he listened more… Still, nothing but rain. Juvia had to b there somewhere though…

He slowly walked down the hallway before he stopped and peaked into the candlelit bathroom. A slow grin formed on his face. Juvia sat in the bathtub, bubbles surrounding her as her arms rested on the side of it, folded gently. Her head laid on top of her arms, her eyes closed peacefully as her long eyelashes rested on her cheek.

Gray entered the room before shutting the door with a soft click and walking over to her. Quietly he stuck a finger in the water, feeling that it was still warm- thanks to her too, probably.

Silently, Gray stripped off his remaining clothes and slowly slipped into the bathtub. The slight movement stirred Juvia, and she woke up, blinking her eyes slowly as she lifted her head and looked around the room. Finally, her eyes focused on a smirking Gray.

"Gray-sama!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss- or few, on his lips as she climbed onto his lap.

"You fell asleep taking a bath," he clicked his tongue at her teasingly, placing his hands on her hips. "You’ll turn into a prune if you keep doing it."

Juvia just giggled, “no, Juvia won’t!” She reached a hand up, tracing the eyebrow he had raised and sighed. “Juvia missed Gray-sama so much!”

Gray just smirked, his thumbs beginning to trace circles in Juvia’s hips. “How about you show me how much you missed me?”

He soon regretted asking that question… At least in the bathtub. The warm water turned scalding in less than a second.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia’s legs will be the death of Gray

Gray clinched his legs together as he watched her with the other girls. Really, she had no idea what she was doing to him. Her short, light-blue dress and thigh-high grey socks only left enough skin to show her guild tattoo. It was teasing. It was taunting. It was bloody torture.

Her legs were that of a goddess.

"You don't look so well, Gray," Mystogan chuckled lightly as he sat across from his friend.

"Mysto, be nice," the man's older twin, Jellal scolded playfully as he sat beside him. "Gray is dealing with a really hard problem right now."

"Both of you can fuck off," Gray said, glaring at the laughing twins.

“What problem is Gray dealing with?" Natsu asked, sitting beside the ice-mage.

"Nothing-"

"He has a hard-on," Jellal smirked.

"Shut the fuck up," Gray hissed, shifting uncomfortably.   
Natsu glanced at Juvia, who was now dancing happily with Lucy and the others before looking at his friend and erupting in laughter.

“Shut up!" Gray barked, slapping the back of his friend's head. "It's not funny! It those damn legs of hers!"  
  
"Who's legs?" Gajeel asked, sitting on the other side of Gray as he popped a piece of metal in his mouth.

"Juvia's," Mystogan smirked.

"I didn't need to know that," Gajeel grimaced, shaking his head lightly. The bloody Rain Woman was like a sister to him, thinking like that about her made him want to puke!

"You asked," Jellal told him with a shrug.

"So you like the legs the most?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Come on, we all know the boobs are the best!" He said, holding his hands out in front of him like he was grasping invisible breasts.

"No way!" Gajeel said quickly. "It's the ass... The cute, little ass..." He mumbled the last part, his eyes going to far away place of his imagination.

"Personality," the twins spoke simultaneously.

"You guys have to say that," Gray gave them a blank look.

Mystogan rolled his eyes as Jellal snickered, "oh no, trust me, it's the personality."

"No way," Natsu wrinkled his nose up.

"Jellal," Erza appeared, her arm resting on her boyfriend's head. "Dance with me," she demanded.

Jellal gave the boys a sly smirk before hopping up, "yes ma'am."

One by one, the girls came, dragging their boyfriends to the dance floor until it was only Gray sitting at the table. He felt a slight weight on the bench beside him before someone rested their head on his arm with a sigh. He turned, seeing her blue curls, and her amazing legs.

"Not going to dance more?" He asked.

Slowly, she shook her head. "Juvia is tired of dancing for now. She just wants to sit with Gray-sama."

Gray leaned closer to her, resting a hand on her thigh, and causing her to blush lightly. "You've been teasing me all night..." His thumb started tracing lazy circles on her skin, growing higher slowly. "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with it when we get home."

Juvia's cheek darkened in a blush, but a slow, sultry smile found it's way to her lips as she leaned closer to her ice-mage. "Juvia is looking forward to it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the year Fairy Tail was disbanded after the fight with tartaros. I wrote this beeeeefore it was revealed that Gray had ‘joined’ Avatar... so the ending... yeah lmao

Juvia closed her eyes as she sat on a bench outside of Fairy Hills. The soft breeze rustled her blue curls gently as she let out a sigh. She couldn't believe what had happened in the last week.

Fairy Tail had went up against the Dark Guild Tartarus. She had defeated Keith, and allowed Silver to have the death he wished for... She still felt guilty for it; she took away Gray's father from him. Then the madness escalated with the Dragons returning...

Everything had happened so quickly it gave her a head rush. Before she knew it, the Dragons had disappeared, and Face was defeated. The fight was over- for now anyways-. But the guild was still destroyed, and then her biggest surprise yet... Makarov disbanded Fairy Tail... The place she had called her home for over a year now, was gone... And all her friends were leaving with it.Juvia swallowed hard as sadness swelled up inside of her.

Makarov had told her, along with the other ladies living in Fairy Hills that they were more than welcome to continue living there, yet, most of the girls were already gone, or fixing to be. Juvia didn't see how she would be able to continue living there without her friends...

She had a place to stay, but it wasn't home anymore. Just like she had been for most of her life, she would be homeless, again... Fairy Tail had been the only real home to her, and now it was gone.

"Yo," a familiar voice called, and Juvia opened her eyes just in time to see Gray sitting down beside her. "I thought you would be here."

Juvia nodded slowly. Most of her friends were leaving, but she still had Gray!

She smiled, "Juvia was just thinking..."

"About all that's happened?"

"Mm," she nodded again.

Gray sighed, looking at the road ahead of the bench. "Everyone is leaving, and going their own ways."

"Juvia knows..." she whispered sadly.

"I'm not staying here either..." Juvia looked up at him quickly, her eyes widening with surprise. Gray was leaving...? "I'm going to head up north, and train there. Everyone's training to get stronger, so I should too," he added.

Juvia's heart tapped against her chest frantically. Gray was leaving...? She really would be alone.

Oh, how she wanted to ask him if she could come, too, but how could she? She was so undeserving of it... She had been the one to put his father officially to death.

Slowly, Juvia looked at the ground, and Gray caught her sad eyes. "Have you thought of going anywhere...?" He asked softly.

Juvia shook her head slowly. She had no where to go... No where to belong anymore. If only she could have stayed by Gray's side a little longer... If she could have held onto her friends a bit longer...

Gray scratched the back of his head as a light blush envaded his cheeks and neck. "Then... Why don't you stay and train with me up north?"

She gasped, looking up at him with her deep blue eyes. "You'd let Juvia...?"

"Well, yeah," Gray nodded slightly. "You're water and I'm ice. I can't think of anyone better for me to train with. Besides, last time we fought you nearly kicked my ass, and that was when you didn't want to hurt me. Your attacks have only gotten stronger since then."

Juvia smiled, her chest growing tight. She couldn't believe Gray wanted her close, too. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

The Ice-Mage just blinked, "For what?"

Her smile only grew, "For not forgetting Juvia, and for letting her train with you."

Gray barely cracked a smile, "Anytime."

* * *

 

Juvia shivered as her boots crunched the snow under her feet. She should have been used to the chilly temperatures of the north by now, but she couldn't stop her teeth from chattering.

It had been three months since Fairy Tail's disbandment, and since Gray had asked her to train with him. Everyday was like a new adventure with him. They would find a small town, stay for a while as they trained and did small jobs to help with their expenses.

For the time being, they were in a small village about fifty miles from Gray's hometown. Juvia knew it was nothing in ruins now, but she was still curious about it since it was the place Gray was born.

"Here," something warm drapped ouver Juvia's shoulders, and she looked up in surprise to see Gray blushing.

"Gray-sama?"

"You looked cold," he mumbled, pulling up the scarf he had draped around her around her neck more securely.

It took Juvia a few seconds to realize that it was the very same scarf she had knitted for him on their 413 day anniversary. Juvia blushed as she adjusted Gray's jacket on her shoulders and slipped her arms through the sleeves. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

"Don't mention it," he smiled slightly. "Want to get something to drink?" he motioned to an upcoming coffee shop.

Juvia's eyes lit up. "Mm," she nodded happily.

Gray smiled, walking ahead and opening the door for her.

"Go get us a seat and I'll get the coffees."

"Sure, Gray-Sama," she said before walking towards a small table near the window.

Gray made is way into the line, thankfully he didn't have to wait long before ordering and paying for two coffees- one black, and one with cream and sugar. He leaned against the counter as he waited for the drinks, and his eyes found Juvia.

She looked beautiful, he admitted, although he had always found her attractive... Her focus was on the snow that fluttered around outside the window. He could tell by the sad look in her eyes that she was thinking about Fairy Tail. She, like him, was probably wondering where the others were... What they were doing...

"Here you go, Sir," the woman behind the counter handed him two steaming cups of coffee. "She's so lucky to have someone like you."

"Excuse me?" Gray blinked as he grabbed the cups.

"Your girlfriend," the woman motioned to Juvia, who was still staring out the window. "You've been watching her the whole time. I bet that's your jacket she's wearing! And it's so cold out! She's lucky to have such a handsome and sweet man as her boyfriend."

Gray's cheeks reddened. Girlfriend? Boyfriend? What exactly was their relationship? He didn't exactly know, other than she was what he needed- what he wanted.

His eys wandered back to Juvia, and this time, she looked up. Her deep eyes brightened; she sent him a smile that was only for him, and he knew. They were together, no words had to be spoken.

Gray looked at the woman behind the counter and smiled. "Thanks, but you see... I'm really the lucky one here."

* * *

 

"Juvia," come here," Gray mumbled, reaching out towards her.

The bluenette giggled as his hand rested on her hip. For him to be an Ice-Mage, he made her entire body HOT! She could feel the heat on her cheeks as she spoke, "Sorry Gray-sama. The lights are so pretty."

Gray glanced up, she was right- it was pretty. The skyline was lit up more than ever too, with it being Christmas. Thankfully, the streets weren't as cramped as they had been.

"Thanks for the meal, Gray-sama," Juvia told him with a grin. And really, the meal, the resturant... everything had been so perfect, other than her and Gray almost getting thrown out because the ice-mage started stripping by 'accident'.

The man chuckled, "It wasn't a problem at all... Thanks for the watch."

Juvia beamed, leaning against him. Words could not describe how happy she was at the moment. Her and Gray had steadily been growing closer. She couldn't imagine a day without waking up and seeing him. Usually he was up before her, either getting their belongings together, or warming up some coffee.

She had learned many new things about him over the months... One, he snored! Though, it wasn't the loud snore that rang in your ears, it was soft. Two, he loved black coffee. He couldn't stand the syrupy sweetness when sugar or creamer was added; however, he always seemed to remember that she hated how bitter plain coffee tasted, and always made sure to get one with cream and sugar with his black one just for her. Three, he was messy. She supposed it would be hard for him to be neat, with his habit of stripping everywhere... Four, much like Gajeel, the man couldn't sing.

"Juvia, look, a shooting star," Gray said, knocking her out of her thoughts once they were at the lodges footstep.

"Huh?" the water-mage blinked, glancing up at the sky. They were far enough away from the city lights that they could now see the stars. She saw no shooting stars though...While she was distracted, Gray used the oppertunity to quickly clip something around her neck. Juvia looked down in surprise, before her eyes widened.

There around her neck was an small ice sculpture of her old doll, teru-teru bózu, and right beside it, sculpted in ice as well was a beautiful snowflake.

"Gray-sama..." she whispered, her heart beating fast as she looked at the necklace. She glanced over at the ice-mage to see him blushing.

"I... Wanted to make you something..."

"Gray-sama made this?"

"Mm," he mumbled with a small nod. "If you don't like-"

"Juvia loves it!" she beamed, wrapping her arms around his wasit tightly.

"Oof," Gray studied himself as she held onto him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as well. She liked the necklace... He felt himself smiling as he tightened his arms around her. He glanced up, and the stars weren't the only thing he saw..

There, on top of the door frame was a mistletoe...

"Gray-sama," Juvia spoke softly as she leaned back. Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw him looking at something and she followed his gaze...   
She gasped at seeing the mistletoe. She was seeing it correctly, wasn't she?

She glanced up at him, and when he met her eyes, all that he could do was blush. A mistletoe usually meant a kiss... It would be a kiss with Juvia...

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

Juvia gasped, her face turning red. Her eyes bugged out before she shut them tightly. Her body was shaking- it was coming! A kiss with her Gray-sama! She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and she had to force herself how to breathe.

Gray chuckled silently as he watched Juvia, but honestly, he felt just as nervous as she did! Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Juvia's eyes popped open, her face was still red. A kiss on the cheek from Gray was better than nothing at all, but she had hoped for a kiss somewhere else...

"You look disapointed," Gray mused, as a small frown formed on her face.

"Oh, no!" she said quickly, her face turning a hue darker. "Juvia isn't disapointed! Not at all, she really-"

She suddenly couldn't talk, as hot lips pressed against her own. She gasped in surprise, her eyes locked on Gray's face, but his eyes were closed. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into the kiss, moving her lips with his own.

"Juvia," Gray whispered as he pulled away. Immediately he wanted to kiss her again. Her face was still flushed, and her lips looked so full. "I like you," he mumbled quietly.

She stared at him, her eyes large as a bright smile formed on her face. "Juvia knows you do."

Gray looked at her in amusement before he started laughing, though not for long since Juvia pressed her lips against his for a few short seconds.

"Juvia!" he blushed, but she only started giggling.

"Juvia really, really, likes Gray-sama, too!"

Gray found himself smiling at her, "I know you do."

* * *

 

Juvia flipped through the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly quickly, having nothing in particular to look for until a name caught her intrest. She gasped, pulling the magazine up to her face as she read over the article quickly.

"Juvia?" Gray looked over at her from his spot beside her at the table as they waited for their food to be brought out to them.

She nudged him suddenly, glancing at him and then blushing slightly when she realized he was already looking at her. "Gray-sama, look! This article is written by Lucy-san!"

"Huh?" Gray leaned over slightly, glancing through the article before he let out a small chuckle. "She's finally living out her dream then, huh? Guess something good came from that idiot leaving her behind..." he muttered the last part.m

Juvia looked at him inquisitively, "Does Gray-sama mean, Natsu-san?"

"Yeah, that idiot," Gray nodded. "How could he just leave Lucy behind like that? If you care about someone, you don't just leave them behind like that. And as much as he loves her... Well," he gave a light snort. "I guess that just shows how different we are."

"What do you mean, Gray-sama?" Juvia raised a curious eyebrow.

Gray was the one to nudge her this time, "I brought you with me..."

Juvia's eyes sparkled as she understood the meaning behind his words. Her heart hammered inside her chest as she looked at the man who finally loved her as much as she loved him. They didn't need confessions to know that now.

"That's why Juvia came," she told him softly as they meet halfway for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia has always had an over active imagination... Warning- dark themed. Mention of mental illness, character death and suicide. Please if these trigger you, do not read it.

Ever since she was a young girl, Juvia had been told that she had an overactive imagination. So when she saw the familiar silhouette walking towards the cabin in the pouring rain through the window across from the bed, she ignored it. It was just another one of her many imaginations.

Something as outrageous as him returning couldn't be true. She dreamt of it too often, and saw it too many times for her to believe it was anything but her imagination.

 _It's not real_ , she told herself, watching the shadow draw closer. Instead of focusing outside of the window, she turned on her back, resting comfortably against the pillows. Her blue eyes stared at the ceiling as the rain pelted against the metal roof of the small cabin. It seemed like that's all her days ever were anymore... Rain.

When was the last time she had seen the sun? It must have been many months ago... Juvia gasped when she heard the knob on the door rattle. Her heart raced, excitement growing in her chest and knots binding in her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to even look at the figment of her imagination.

Knowing that it really wasn't him, made her heart ache even more. She took a shallow breath as the door opened.

_It's not real... The door really didn't open, Juvia has just imagined him opening it so many times that's all..._

The soft steps of his boots echoed on the hard floor...

_It's not real... Juvia is just imagining him again..._

The bed shifted as he placed a hand beside her shoulder and leaned over her, and still, she refused to open her eyes.

_It's not real._

_It's not real._

"Juvia..." His hushed breath was against her lips, creeping a shiver down her spine.

She was trembling, her eyes fighting to stay shut as warm tears ran down her cheeks. Could she not even give herself a rest? He wasn't there, so why did it feel so real?

Lips, firm and full, and pressed against her pink ones, made the water-mage close her eyes tighter as a sob escaped her throat. Her chest heaved as the sobs racked her shaking body. Her hands came up to her face, her palms pressing against her eyes as the tears flowed.

_It's not real._

_It can't be real._

"Stop it!” she screeched, grabbing a handful of her hair, her nails digging into her scalp.

"Juvia..." It was a whisper.

"Stop it!" She threw her arms out suddenly as she sat up.

Her red, puffy eyes opened to see the cabin just as empty as it had been moments ago, as it been for months. Her lips quivered before she let out a scream. Why was she putting herself in such torture? Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eyes and she leaned back in fright when she saw a familiar silhouette walking down the road towards the cabin.

Her heart skipped a beat. It's not real. She licked her cracked lips nervously. Here it comes again, her wild imagination. He was always on her mind... She always had this lost hope that he would some day return to her, but she knew very well he never would.

How could someone who have died return...?

She watched as the shadow drew closer, the room drew chilly. She shivered, and her body shook.

"Go away..." She whispered at the figure. "Go away!" She screamed, grabbing the lantern on the bedside and flinging it at the window.

The glass gave a shattered brake, and the flames caught the curtains; a blaze roared up on it. Juvia's eyes widened as she heard the fire crackle. It grew bigger, inching closer to her yet she didn't move. Her eyes were focused on the flame... The fire was almost to her, and Juvia didn't put up her water body. The room that had just been cold, was scaulding.

Sweat was starting to bead down her forehead and her breathing was becoming raspy. Was this her end? Yes, she could see it, she would finally be free from her own mind.

No more would she have to go through the pain of imagining he was there, she would soon be seeing him again. She would finally be reunited with her one and only love.

Juvia leaned against the bedframe as the the fire engulfed her surroundings. A small smile found it's way to her lips. For the first time in months, she felt peaceful. It was ironic, her way of going being fire, but, maybe this was the way it should have been.

She was ready to go, but then her minds most cruelest trick gave a taunting whisper- the fire, her soon to be reunion with him, and everything else...

_It's not real..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- Melting of the Heart

Gray Fullbuster was a hard person to understand for most people. He was dubbed the Ice Prince of Fairy Tail, not only because of his ice magic, but also because of his personality.

He had a sarcastic sense of humor, and he tended to tell people what he thought of them with complete honesty and with contempt. So more than a fair share of people found it quite odd when Juvia came around, and continuously expressed her undying love for Gray. The two seemed like polar opposites, personality wise.

Many didn't see how anything changed for Gray, for he still seemed like the Ice Prince, but the ones closest to him could see the small changes. How the cringes he made when Juvia was around turned into warm smiles, and how instead of avoiding her, his eyes searched for her.

His closest friends often joked that Juvia was melting the ice around his heart, though they would always laugh and have a beer or two afterwards; they had no idea of how close to the truth they were... 

"How exactly do you think Juvia warmed up to him?" Natsu asked his friends, his eyes sparking in mischief. "By getting him all hot and bothered?"

"Gray-san is an Ice-Mage, though. It would he very hard for Juvia to get him hot... Wouldn't it?" Wendy asked innocently.

She was the only one drinking apple cider because after the events at Lucy's Christmas party, the older ones had been very strict on what the girl was allowed to drink.

"That's enough, Natsu," Erza ordered, placing her hands over Wendy's ears.

"But, come on, they spent a half a year together- alone!"

"Natsu, hush!" Lucy elbowed him.

"Where exactly is that Ice Prick and Juvia at anyways?" Gajeel asked, glancing around the guild hall.

"Gray asked Juvia to go up north with him," Erza said, removing her hands from Wendy's ears.

"Up north!" Gajeel's eyes widened. "Alone? Just the two of them? Why?!" He demanded.

"Gajeel," Levy giggled. "You're acting all overprotective... Like a big brother."

Gajeel shifted slightly, turning from the group as he scoffed so no one could see his blushing cheeks. "I am not!"

"It's pretty cute," Levy admitted with a grin, causing the large man to blush even more.

"But why is Gray taking Juvia up north?" Lucy asked, curious as well. "Did he get a job up there?"

She looked between Natsu and Erza, knowing that at least one of them would know.

"No," Natsu answered first. "He's taking her to where he grew up, the town he lived in with his parents... At least, what's left if it, most of it is in ruins."

"You mean...?" Levy began.

Erza nodded, "he's taking her to his parents graves, to officially introduce her."

* * *

 

"Gray-sama," Juvia whined, falling a few steps behind him. The snow was thick, and her legs were  more than a few inches shorter than his. She was having a bit of trouble keeping up with him.

"Here," Gray turned slightly, grabbing her hand. It was enough to keep her balanced as she trekked over the snow.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia beamed in happiness at being able to keep up with him. He gave her a small, crooked smile, causing her smile to widen.

"Where exactly is Gray-sama taking Juvia?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I'm taking you to meet two people who are special to me."

"Gray-sama," she gasped. "If Juvia had known you were taking her to meet someone, she would have dressed up more!" She pouted, touching her loose hair gently.

"Nah, you look fine like that," he assured her. "They can't see you, anyways... And even if they did, you'd be fine. Look, it's just right up ahead," he nodded.

Juvia's heart pounded as she saw two graves in the distance. She froze momentarily, until Gray, who was still holding her hand tugged it gently. Her stomach whirled and her heart was now in her throat as they continued to walk closer to the two graves.

"So this is where I was born... Where I grew up," Gray spoke up quietly. Juvia's heart was heavy as she looked at the ruins of an old house behind the graves.

"And you, in a way, met my old man, Silver... And this is my mom, Mika... Mom... Dad..." Juvia looked at him, seeing the pain in his face. He missed them, she could tell. She could feel the longing he had for them.

"Gray-sama..." She gave his hand a light squeeze before letting it go and falling to her knees in front of the graves.

"Juvia?" Gray blinked in surprise.

The Water-Mage gave him a soft smile before looking at the graves once more. She too, had lost her parents, but she couldn't remember hers like Gray did his...

"Father... Mother..." She spoke softly, bowing her head in respect.

Beside her, Gray's eyes widened. He still couldn't believe she was calling his dad, Father... and now his mom, Mother? It's not that it bothered him... It made his heart race, actually...

"Thank you for having Gray-sama," she continued with her head still bowed. "Juvia knows you two wouldn't have left him by your own choice. So, Juvia promises to take care of Gray-sama the best she can."

Gray fell to his knees beside Juvia, surprising her. He was shaking again, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her against him.

"Gray-sama?" She whispered.

He breathed deeply, looking at the graves. "Mom... Dad... This is Juvia... You two would really like her, I know you would... She's the one who has has my heart, after all..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after all these years, Juvia still doesn’t like the rain.

Juvia glanced up at the skies as she walked beside Gray. It was growing darker, and she could tell by the smell in the air that it would rain soon.

Oh, how she hated the rain! The only good memory she ever had of the rain is when her Gray-sama made it go away! She glanced over at the man of her dreams, relieved to see that he wasn't even paying attention to the weather. He was just being his usual charming, stripping self as he walked beside her, his shirt already off.

"Gray-sama," she spoke, and when he glanced at her, her eyes shinned. "May we go to the bookstore?"

"We always go to the bookstore," he mumbled, but he started walking down small plaza to it nonetheless. "How many books do you have now anyways, Juvs? I don't think we have room for anymore," he joked. "

Juvia doesn't nearly have enough," she told him. "Levy-chan gave her a new one a few weeks ago, but Juvia has already read it! Plus, Gray-sama, there's still a whole shelf to fill in the bedroom, right beside the window."

"Oh yeah," he opened the door for her and she floated in. Luckily, they were in Fiore, because if they hadn't been, Gray would have definitely been kicked out of the store. But most of the store owners had come to know him, so even if it was frowned upon, he still got away with it.

Juvia drifted to the romance novels, her favorite genre, right above mystery. She loved indulging in an imaginary world and reading about the most breathtaking adventures. About how true love could weather any storm and how a simple kiss could change a fate of someone forever. She use to believe that those kinds of books were for the foolish, but since she met Gray her thoughts changed.

She picked up a book with a thick dark-blue spine. On the cover it read, Kiss of Rain. Juvia snorted as she shoved the book back in it's place. Anything that had something to do with rain, was no good!   
Suddenly, she wasn't in the mood to look for books, and she turned around, slightly surprised to see Gray standing behind her. Usually he waited in one of the chairs for her to finish looking around. Her face tinted pink, he didn't see the book she had picked up, did he?

"What's wrong?" He knitted his eyebrows together.

"N-nothing," she stammered. "Gray-sama just surprised Juvia, that's all."

He gave her a wolfish grin, "find anything interesting?"

She shook her head quickly. "Actually, Gray-sama, Juvia is kinda hungry..."

"Me too," he grabbed her hand. "So it's safe to say that we can grab something to eat now?"

"Yes!" Juvia grinned, happily walking out of the store hand-in-hand with Gray.

Her smile tumbled off her face when she saw the skies had darkened even more... The coming of rain was evident, and it was about to pour.

"Ah, here we are," Gray said, walking into a nearby cafe and leading Juvia to a booth. "Hey, go ahead and order my usual, okay? I forgot Natsu wanted me to pick up something for him, so I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Gray-sama-" Juvia began, but he was already walking out the door. She pouted, what did Natsu want him to buy exactly?

By the time Juvia had ordered and the drinks had been brought out, Gray had returned. He grabbed his jacket from the entrance hall where Juvia had placed it and put it on before coming to sit down with her.

"What did Natsu-san want Gray-sama to buy for him?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Oh, just some game," Gray said offhandedly. "Man I'm starving! I hope it doesn't take the food long to get here..."

Juvia pouted, he was trying to change the subject! "Gray-sama, what exactly did Natsu-san-"

"Juvia," he interrupted her. "If the food doesn't get here soon, I may just eat you," he grinned, sending her a mischievous wink.

His trick worked, for Juvia turned red and could barely mutter out a word until after the food had been served. Juvia hummed to herself as she walked with Gray out of the cafe. Her humming stopped immediately when she saw the heavy downpour. "Oh wow, it's really coming down," Gray commented.

"Gray-sama..." She whispered, swallowing hard. "Juvia didn't... Juvia didn't do it..."   
Even after all these years, she still felt a nagging need to let everyone else know that she wasn't the dreadful rain woman any longer.

"Hey," Gray told her softly. "I know, Juvs. You can’t control the weather," he gave her a small smile. "Plus, I happen to like the rain."

"You do...?" She raised a brow.

"Mhm..." He pulled out a book from the inside of his jacket and Juvia gasped. "I was wondering what kind of book would make you scoff like you did..."

"Gray-sama, a book as silly as that..." She glanced at the cover of Kiss of Rain.

"Seems interesting to me," Gray told her, "I think I'll read it."

"Gray-sama-" Juvia began, but he had stuffed the book back inside his jacket and started walking, going straight into the rain! "You coming?" He looked up at her, getting soaked.

"You're getting wet..." Juvia whispered, feeling quite emotional. How was it that Gray could always see her so plainly? How he could know just what she's feeling?

"I already told you, I don't mind the rain," he smirked. "Come here, and I'll tell you just how I feel about it."

Carefully, Juvia stepped into the rain. She walked over to where Gray was as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

Townsfolk were rushing past him, holding various things over their heads in attempt to keep themselves dry... And then there was her and Gray, standing right in the middle of the downpour, not a thing to protect them as they stared at each other.

"Gray-sama might not mind the rain, but if he stays out in it like this, he'll get sick," Juvia informed him.

Gray scoffed, grabbing her face. "Like I care," he told her before pressing his lips against hers heatedly.

Juvia grabbed ahold of him tightly as her knees shook. So many bad memories she had of the rain, but this one... This would be the one to dim those dark memories, and this one would shine!

"Come," Gray pulled away with a smirk and grabbed her hand. "Let's go home, 'cause if I do get sick, I'm making you take care of me, Juvs."

"Gray-sama," Juvia pouted, but she had a light skip to her steps, even in the rain...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern day AU- Juvia dogsits and Gray isn’t too happy about it

"What is that?" Gray frowned, looking at the furry, shaking creature his girlfriend held in her right arm.

Juvia glanced down, answering simply, "a dog."

Gray's frown deepened, and he lifted his lip up in a slight snarl. "Why do you have it...?" He inquired.

"Juvia is pet-sitting," she smiled.

"Pet-sitting?" Gray's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Mhm, for the night," his girlfriend smiled.

"The night?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "No way, Juvia!"

"Gray-Sama, you already said Juvia could!" She pouted.

"When?" He asked in disbelief.

"Last week, Juvia asked you if she could pet-sit for the night and you said 'Nn, sure'."

"What was I doing?" He narrowed his eyes with a frown.

Juvia smiled sweetly, "fighting Natsu-San."

The man let out a low hiss. His girlfriend was so cleverly sly... She knew exactly the right time to ask him the wrong questions- like when he was fighting Fire Head or Metal Mouth.

“Juvia..." He began.

"It's just for one night, Gray-Sama," her bottom lip prodded out slightly, and when Gray sighed, she knew she had won. He was a sucker for her lips. "Thank you, Gray-Sama!" She chirped, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah..." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and starting to follow after her as she walked to their bedroom.

Squeak!

"Owe!" Gray hissed, lifting his left foot off the most ridiculous pink stuffed monkey. He lowered his foot slowly, squishing it and causing another screeching squeak from it. "Juvia..." His dark eyes lifted to his blinking girlfriend.

"It's one of Yubaba's toys..." She shrugged.

"Yubaba..." He repeated dully.

"Yes," Juvia motioned to the shivering, drooling chihuahua in her arms.

"One night... One night only..." Gray mumbled to himself, going ahead of Juvia and stalking into the their bedroom.

"By the way, Gray-Sama," she called after him. "Lucy called Juvia earlier... The girls are meeting up at her house, and Natsu-San and the other guys will be coming here."

"What?!" Gray turned quickly, "no... You can't expect me to watch that... That thing tonight!" He eyed the dog with caution.

The bluenette just smiled, "Juvia thinks Gray-Sama and Yubaba will get along fantastically!"

* * *

 

Gray eyed Yubaba carefully as he sat in the recliner. Juvia had been gone for thirty minutes, and so far, all the dog had done was sleep- except for a few minutes when she was chasing her tail. Gray just hoped she would stay asleep when his friends arrived.

"Knock! Knock!" An energetic voice boomed, opening the door.

Yubaba's beady eyes popped open and the shrieking barks began.

"Outta the way, Dorkneel," Gajeel muttered, giving the pink-haired man a shove.

"What the hell is that yapping?" Jellal raised a brow as he stepped inside with some drinks.

"Oh, I thought it was Natsu," Mystogan added, walking in with a few bags of food.

"You got a dog?" Natsu's eyes were wide as he looked at Yubaba.

"No," Gray mumbled, looking at the dog as well. "Shut up!"

The chihuahua growled, shaking slightly, and Gray narrowed his eyes. "Hush, Furball..."

"It's so cute!" Natsu ran over to the couch, picking up the dog. "What's it's name."

"Yubaba."

"From Howl's moving Castle?"

"It's Spirited Away, Dumbass," Gajeel answered.

"When did you get a dog?" Jellal asked.

"Didn't," Gray muttered, walking into the kitchen. "Juvia is pet-setting for the night."

"Look at it!" Natsu cackled, petting Yubaba's furry head. "Happy would be so jealous if he saw this!"

"Tch," Gray rolled his eyes. Hearing his friend coo over the furball seriously made him want to gag.

"Did you bring the cards?" Jellal asked Natsu.

"Yep. Here, you can shuffle them first," he dug into his pants pocket with one hand, pulling out a set of cards and handing them to Jellal.

"Since when do you bet turn down a chance to shuffle first, Salamander?" Gajeel raised a pierced brow as they took their normal seats at the table.

Natsu just shrugged with a grin, "I don't want to put her down," he said, cuddling Yubaba more.

"You're kiddin' me..." Gray muttered, a look of disgust on his face as he looked at the other end of the table where Natsu sat.

Jellal laughed, shuffling the deck with ease. "I take it you're not too happy with this pet sitting arrangement?"

"That obvious, huh?" He sighed.

"At least it's only for one night," Mystogan, who was sitting beside his twin on the bench added.

* * *

 

Gray couldn't believe it... Not the slightest. His friends, who would raise hell if anyone dared to call them anything less than manly were cooing over a freaking chihuahua. He couldn't believe how easily they were fooled.

The game started off pretty normal... Except for Natsu not being his over-energetic self and demanding to shuffle first... He was too busy holding the shaking demon. When it did finally get to his turn to shuffle, he handed the dog to Gajeel, who was a little leery at first... But soon Metal Face was cooing over the damned rat as well! And it wasn't long at all before the twins had jumped in on it as well!

"Look at her tongue sticking out," Mystogan chucked as Yubaba stood on the table.

Gray groaned, his arms crossed and he threw his head back in aggravation. "Are we going to finish this hand, or not?" He muttered.

"In a minute," Natsu hushed him, playing with Yubaba.

"This is ridiculous," Gray huffed.

"You're just jealous," Mystogan snickered. Gray could feel his eye ticking. Him jealous? And of a freaking dog? No way!

"She's chasin' her tail!" Gajeel shouted, "someone record this cute shit!"

"I got it!" Natsu cackled, his phone front and center. "No! Fuck!" He groaned, "it's the camera!"

"I got it," Jellal chuckled. "I have to send this to Erza."

"Hey! Send it to me too!" Gajeel and Natsu chimed in together.

"This is fuckin' insane," Gray muttered, banging his head on the  table  in irritation.

* * *

 

Juvia creaked the door open slowly before stepping inside and shutting it. "Hello...?" She called.

Yapping rose from the kitchen, and she could hear nails on the floor as Yubaba came running towards her.

"Awh," the woman cooed, picking up the happy dog who started licking her cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes-" she looked up just in time for Gray to see her. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Seriously, Juves? You were talking to the damned dog and not me?"

"Awh, Gray-sama," she began, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Nope," he turned around and sulked back into the kitchen.

Juvia smiled at Yubaba, giving her a scratch behind the ears before setting her down and walking into the kitchen. "Gray-sama," she hugged him from behind, as he stood in front of the sink. "You know Juvia loves you the most..."

"Tch..." He mumbled, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "Did the boys leave already?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Did Gray-sama have fun?" Juvia smiled.

Gray's eye twitched as he remembered the night. "All of them were too damn busy cooing over that rat for us to play a game..." He sent a glare at Yubaba who was a few feet away staring at them.

"Gray-sama," Juvia chuckled, kissing his bare back. "How about we call it a night?"

"Hm..." He thought it over. "The sooner we go to bed, the sooner morning will come and the demon will be gone," he mused.

Juvia moved around, slipping under his arms so she could hug him properly. She breathed him in as he tightened his arms around her. He glanced down at her and their eyes met.

"Shall we go to bed?" He grinned. He watched her face as a slight blush form on her cheeks and she pursed her lips together, giving him a smile that was meant just for him.

"Yes," she told him. "Let Juvia go use the bathroom right quick and then she'll be ready."

Gray chuckled as he watched her go to the bathroom, and he stretched before heading to the bedroom to wait for her.

"Hm?" He looked down when he heard a few scraping noises and saw Yubaba standing by his feet, waiting for him to open the door for her. "Oh hell no," he growled. "You are not allowed in here, Bug-Eyes."

He scooted her back gently with his foot before hurrying into the room and shutting the door. Gray sighed, reaching down to take off his pants but didn't find them. He must have took them off in hallway without knowing it. He have a half-hearted shrug, knowing Juvia would pick them up for him and he fell onto the bed.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind wonder. Only one night and then the dog would be gone! He couldn't wait...

“Gray-sama!" He heard Juvia groan, and he smirked knowing that she found his pants. "Pick your clothes up, mister!" He'd never admit it to her, but he occasionally stripped on purpose and knowingly, just so he could toss his clothes and so she'd pick them up for him because honestly he loved that she did.

The door creaked open and Gray opened his eyes when he felt weight on the bed.

"GAH!" He sat up and leaned back when he saw Yubaba's face instead of Juvia's. "Juves, no!" He frowned at her. "Get the dog outta of the room!"

"But Gray-sama-" she pouted, throwing their dirty clothes in a basket.

"No!" He shook his head, ignoring her lips and the fact that she was only wearing one of his shirts.

"Gray-sama," she began again, falling onto his lap. "Yubaba has no where to sleep!"

"On the couch... The floor... Tch... I don't care where she sleeps," he muttered, avoiding her eyes. "But she's not sleeping with us."

"Please, Gray-sama," she whispered. Gray sneered, his glare focused on the drooling chihuahua in between his and Juvia's pillow. He refused to the look at the woman on his lap, knowing that if he did, she would have him and he would let her do whatever. But there had to be a way to get the dog out of the room! A hidden smirk crossed Gray's mind, and he knew exactly what to do..."Fine," Gray grunted.

"Really?" Juvia's eyes widened.

"Whatever," he rolled his, "now come here and thank me," he wrapped his arms around her.

Juvia beamed, leaning against him and pressing her soft lips against his. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

"Oh no," he smirked, tangling a hand into her hair to stop her from getting up. Juvia blushed as he ran his free hand up the shirt of his she was wearing. "I want a big thank you.”

"Gray-sama," she blushed, glancing at Yubaba.

"It's just a dog," he told her sweetly, coaxing her lips to his.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue skirting along her bottom lip before she opened it and let him in. Gray traced his fingers down her back to her bottom, slowly slipping them back up her shirt and raising it. His finger tips danced up her sides, sending shivers down her spine.

He flipped them over, already forgetting everything else as he kissed down her jawline to her neck. One of his hands reached up to grope her breast as he sucked on her neck. Juvia moaned in pleasure softly. She fluttered her eyes open and squeaked just as loud, as she came face to face with Yubaba, who had been watching the whole thing. With her cheeks burning, Juvia pushed Gray away quickly.

"Y-Yubaba..." She started stuttering.

"Juves," Gray groaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Slowly, he peppered her bare shoulder and neck with soft bites that he kissed in affection. "Your Gray-Sama wants you..." He could feel her shivering and he smirked. Him talking in third person like she did always got to her.

Juvia quickly slipped out from under neath him, picked Yubaba up carefully, and took off into the living room. She came back just a minute later, empty handed.

"Yubaba can sleep on the couch tonight..."

Gray just grinned, opening his arms out towards her. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

 

"Gray-sama," Juvia said gently, standing beside the bed. Gray groaned, plopping his pillow over his head as he rested in his chest. He stuck out an arm and grabbed Juvia's wrist. "Come back to bed," he told her.

"Juvia would love to," she told him honestly. "But Yubaba's parents are about to be here."

"Good," Gray mumbled, tugging her closer.

"Gray-sama should get up," Juvia smiled.

"Gray-sama wants to sleep..." He barely peaked his eyes open just in time to see her blush. She shifted slightly, and he frowned at seeing she was already dressed. Just who was Yubaba's owners anyways? "Juvia..."

A knock on the door interrupted him and he groaned when he heard Yubaba's shrill bark.

"Oh they're here!" Juvia grinned, removing her arm from his grasp and skipping out of the room.

"Juvia!" Gray called after her, but she was already down the hall. He groaned, slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes. He might as well go see who Yubaba's owners were.

Grudgingly, he pulled on a pair of pants, knowing Juvia would have his head if he wasn't at least halfway dressed for any guest. Walking out of the hallway and into the kitchen, Gray could hear the voices and he froze. They were all too familiar, and he felt his left eye twitch.

"Awh, Yubaba-chan," Silver cooed, petting his energetic dog happily.

"Did you miss us, baby?" Mika asked, scratching behind the chihuahua's ears.

“Were you good for Juvia-chan?" Silver added. "You were, weren't you? Yes you were! Yes you were!"

"You're kidding me..." Gray glared at his parents. "The damed demon dog belonged to you two?!"

"Hey!" Silver held Yubaba protectively. "Don't talk about your sister like that, young man!"

"Sister?!" Gray's brow twitched.

"Gray, darling," Mika spoke up. "We've had Yubaba for almost a year now."

"You have...?" He said slowly. Why couldn't he remember her?

"You don't remember her probably because every time you've come over, you and your father have get drunk and do those stupid competitive fights," Mika spoke up as if reading his thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me Demon dog was theirs?" Gray glared at Juvia.

“Juvia thought Gray-sama knew," she said innocently.

"You didn't realize I didn't when I didn't even recognize her name?" His eye twitched.

Juvia just shrugged with an innocent smile. "Juvia thought maybe it would click."

“Sure..." Gray mumbled, leaning against the kitchen counter as he watched his parents and Juvia coo over Yubaba.

"Gray, are you done sulking?" Silver raised a brow with an amused grin.

"I am not sulking!" Gray hissed, crossing his arms.

Silver chuckled, "will you at least come tell your sister bye?"

"Kiss my ass!" Gray barked in annoyance.

Silver chortled, all too amused as he pet Yubaba. Mika, however, was not. She sighed, giving Silver a gentle push.

"Go wait for me out in the car," she ordered him.

Silver pouted, giving Juvia a sniffing hug and he kissed her cheek before he grabbed Yubaba's things and carried her out to the car.

"Thank you for watching Yubaba for us, my dear," Mika smiled at Juvia.

"It wasn't a problem, Mom," the young woman assured her. "Juvia enjoyed it, and she's sure Gray-sama did too!" Gray snorted, rolling his eyes. Juvia sent him a glare before looking back at Mika and smiling. "Anytime you need a sitter for Yubaba, just ask!"

"Awh, thank you!" Mika smiled, hugging Juvia tightly. She kissed her cheek and gave Gray's a kiss too before leaving.

"We're never keeping that dog again," Gray informed Juvia.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia pouted. "Why not? Juvia was wanting to get a dog..."

"We don't need a dog, Juves," he told her.

Her lip prodded out slightly. "Maybe a cat then...?"

Gray raised a black brow. Cats weren't so bad... They could easily take care of themselves, and he did happen to like his neighbors, Rogue’s cat, Frosch... 

He smirked, "we'll see."

Juvia grinned, giving him a tight hug as she pecked his lips. "Thank you, Gray-sama!"


	10. Chapter 10

Gray sighed, his body relaxing against the mattress as he laid on his stomach and closed his eyes. It had been another busy day repairing the Guild, and to make it worse, he and Natsu almost got murdered by Erza when they started fighting… Again. It wasn’t his fault if fire fuck always started it.

He heard the door creak open softly before it shut and Juvia’s soft footsteps against the carpet. She hummed to herself lightly as he assumed she took her hair down and lifted the covers. It was still different…

This part of living with her when they shared a bed just to sleep in… But after everything that had happened… He didn’t want to be away from her…

Gray could feel Juvia lean over him. Her finger touched his back softly and it took everything in him not to jump… What in the world was she doing? Slowly, she drew something… Was she writing?

Gray wondered, but he kept his eyes shut and continued to face the other way as Juvia continued.

G-R-A-Y-S-A-M-A

He wanted to snort… She was writing his name? He had to admit though, her soft fingers running across his back… It felt nice. He heard her sigh and her finger touched the top of his spine as she started to write.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U

She wrote it several times, and each time Gray could feel his heart beating a bit faster. She loved him, but he had known that for a while now… She had proved it, several times over. The woman was selfless and so sacrificing and that’s what scared Gray the most. After this last fight with Invel and almost losing her… He couldn’t imagine life without her now.

Juvia stopped writing, and he heard her give a soft yawn as she got comfortable beside him and laid down. Once Gray was sure she was resting comfortably and hopefully asleep, he turned around slowly, peaking his eyes open.

She was resting soundly, her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks, her lips barely parted as she breathed softly… She was beautiful…

“I love you too,” Gray whispered quietly.

His heart drummed in his ears… He had thought it many times, but this was his first time actually saying it out loud. He knew he was in trouble when he saw her lips twitching, a small blush rising onto her cheeks. She wasn’t asleep… Her eyes popped open, and he grabbed the blankets, throwing them over her head as his cheeks flamed a dark pink at being caught.

“Gray-Sama!” Juvia whined, struggling to move the blankets.

Gray huffed, grabbing her hips and bring her back against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her and buried his head into her hair so she couldn’t see his face.

“Go to sleep,” he muttered the order.

Juvia was giggling like a kid against him as he frowned… He couldn’t believe she had been awake! How could he have let her hear that… Although it was the truth, and her hair did smell really nice, like fresh rain. She reached a hand down to hold his as she sighed  
“Goodnight, Gray-Sama… Juvia loves you!” He could hear the smile in her voice and he sighed, closing his eyes again.

“Yeah, yeah, go to sleep,” he told her again, his hold on her tightening as he felt himself relax again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- I thought you were dead!

“I thought you were dead…”

Gray watched as her chest silently moved up and down. It had been three, long hours since the defeat of E.N.D, and Zeref along with him… Gray’s eyes casted down the hall to where Natsu laid in a bed, Lucy and Happy beside him, waiting for him to wake up… Which he would, Gray was certain of it. Natsu wasn’t the kind of person to let something like this stumble him.

A soft inhale of breath made him turn just in time to see Juvia stir. Part of him couldn’t believe that she was okay… He was so use to losing people who mattered to him, which was why it took him forever to warm up to her… Then he did, and she was gone… That was, until Wendy found her and healed her. Gray had never been so grateful for the young mage and as soon as Wendy told him the news he made a vow right then and there that whatever she wanted, he would get it for her. He owed her Juvia’s life… Hell, he even owed her his, since he would have been in darkness without her.

Juvia sighed, blinking her soft brown eyes as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn’t remember much before she had passed out, only that Wendy and Charla had arrived to heal her, and Gray was no in sight. “Gray-Sama?” She called subconsciously, almost dreading that she would hear bad news.

Gray stood up from his chair and sat beside her bed, gently taking her hands away from her eyes. “Hey, be careful…”

“Gray-Sama…!” Juvia’s eyes widened as she looked at him. She sat up slowly and leaned against the headboard as she took a look at him. Oh, he was a mess… A shirtless, bruises, scared and beaten mess… But he was alive! She felt tears prickle her eyes, “Juvia’s water-make blood was successful…”

“Yeah…” Gray whispered. “Juvia… Why…?” Was all he could think. Why had she put herself in such a risk? If she knew that technique she could have easily saved herself! But he knew her answer before she even spoke it…

“Because I love Gray-Sama…” So clear, just like her eyes.

It was the same for him, too… He avoided her eyes, that could so easily make his cool facade crumble and stared at the bed instead. “I thought you were dead…” He whispered.

Juvia swallowed hard, reaching up and picking at a thick bandage on the right side of her neck. “Juvia thought she was, too…” She whispered quietly. “Gray-Sama… Juvia is sorry…” She looked at him, begging him to just look her in the eyes.

Gray shrugged, “I would have done it too, if I could…” He slowly looked at her, his walls crumbling as he did. He reached for her hand, holding it tightly. “You’re never allowed to leave me again, okay?”

Juvia nodded quickly, “never-ever, again! You’ll be stuck with Juvia until she’s an old, grey-headed lady!” She promised with a small grin.

Gray chuckled, leaning over and gently kissing the corner of Juvia’s lips. Her eyes widened, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red as some steam floated above her head. “It’s a deal,” he whispered to her. She bit her lip to contain her squeal as he turned around to sit right beside her on the bed. He rested his head on her shoulder, his hand holding onto her tightly. Her heart felt like it was doing summersaults… She knew that was his answer. They would be together, forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- Marry me?

  
“Gajeel-kun, straighten your tie,” Juvia huffed, straightening it for him. “Really,” she sighed, wiping the back of his dark blazer. “You should have had this ironed, first,” she fussed.

“Will ya put a cork in it?” Gajeel mumbled, rolling his eyes. “I asked ya to help me, not ta lecture me.”

“This is a very important day,” Juvia pouted up at her best friend.

“Ya think I don’t know?” Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. He let out a heavy sigh, looking at himself in the mirror. It had taken him almost six months for him to get up the guts to ask Levy to marry him, and the day was finally here for her to officially be his…

“Juvia, it’s about to start,” Gray told her, walking up to the room. He let out a snort as he looked at Gajeel, “you don’t look too bad, Iron Dick.”

Gajeel felt his lips tilt up in a snarl. “Just keep yer clothes on, Ice Princess!”

Gray snickered as Juvia grabbed his hand. “Don’t worry, Gajeel-kun,” she told him softly. “You’ll do just fine…”

“Ya, maybe he won’t trip…” Gray mumbled as him and Juvia walked out of the room.

“You look very nice, Gray-Sama,” Juvia grinned at him. It was rare for him to wear a tux, mostly because of his habit to not keep clothes on…

“I do try…” He smirked at her. “You look beautiful,” he told her softly, glancing down at her. Her blue tendrils were pulled up neatly, with her bangs framing her face in waves. Her dress was a sparkling silver, and clung to her in all the right ways… Gray leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I like your dress, but my favorite part will be ripping it off of you…”

“G-gray-Sama!” Juvia sputtered, turning a shade of red, slapping his arm. “We’re at a wedding!”

Gray only chuckled in amusement as they found their seats next to Erza and Jellal. “Erza-San,” Juvia smiled at her friend. “How are you feeling?”

“Great!” The red-head chirped, her black dress was snug on her and she placed a hand on her round belly. “She’s really moving today!”

“Can Juvia feel?!” She asked in excitement.

“Of course,” Erza nodded happily.

Juvia gently placed her hand on Erza’s stomach, giggling each time the baby inside flipped. “Awh, Juvia can’t wait to hold her.”

“When are you due again?” Gray raised a brow.

“Just a few more months,” Jellal answered from the other side of Erza.

“Hey, it’s about to start,” Wendy told them as she sat beside Natsu. “Look,” she motioned as Gajeel walked down the aisle.

“He’s so nervous,” Natsu was practically giggling.

“Think he’ll faint?” Gray whispered, leaning forward to converse better.

Natsu almost snorted, “one can hope…”

“Stop it, you two,” Erza narrowed her eyes at the boys, making them fall silent.

Soft music played, and soon, Lily came down the aisle to stand beside Gajeel, and then Lucy as she waited for Levy. The wedding march begun, and everyone stood up. Juvia was sniffing as Levy walked down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress. It was simple, in beautiful white lace that flowed to the ground behind her. Her short blue hair was pinned up behind her with her veil tucked in it neatly.

“She’s beautiful…” Juvia whispered, laying her head on Gray’s arm with a sigh.

Gray couldn’t help but wonder what Juvia would like in a wedding dress…

The ceremony started, and everyone could tell that both Levy and Gajeel were extremely nervous. Gray hoped that when his wedding came, he wasn’t that nervous… His biggest fear would be saying his vows wrong, but he suppose that as long as it was Juvia standing in front of him, he’d be okay… He glanced at his girlfriend, who was wiping her eyes with tissues. Would she cry at their wedding, too…?

After the first kiss, everyone stood and clapped as Gajeel and Levy walked down the aisle for he first time as a married couple.

“Ah,” Juvia sniffed, wiping her eyes. “This makes Juvia want a wedding…”

“Then, let’s do it,” Gray looked at her.

“Huh…?” She asked over the loud chatter of the other guest. Her heart pounded in her chest as her brown eyes widened at him in shock. A light pink blush invaded her cheeks as she blinked a few times. Did she hear him correctly?

“Juvia, marry me?” Gray asked, grabbing one of her hands.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- “Wait a minute, are you jealous?”

Gray groaned as he unlocked his front door and trekked through the doorway. He dropped his bag as he shut the door and slipped off his shoes. With a sigh, he padded down the hall to his bedroom. He had been gone for almost two weeks, and was relieved to finally be home again.

He slipped off his pants, his shirt had already been discarded somewhere in the last town… With a grunt, Gray fell onto the bed beside his sleeping girlfriend… He was surprised she hadn’t woken up yet… He was about to reach for her when he noticed the thing she had clutched in her arms.

“What the hell?” Gray asked lowly, a slight pout on his lips.he couldn’t believe it… Juvia still had at least one Gray Doll… And she was snuggling up to it. “That looks nothing like me,” he muttered, forcing his lips into a straight line when he saw the dolls pout.

He couldn’t believe it… The way Juvia was cuddled up with that thing. “Wait a minute,” he asked himself, as he narrowed his eyes at the doll. “Are you jealous?” He snorted, that was preposterous! Why would he be jealous of a doll?

Slowly, Gray grabbed the doll’s hand and nudged it out of Juvia’s tight grasp. She let out a soft whine, as he quickly threw the doll under the bed.

“Gray-Sama?” She asked, blinking her eyes open.

“I’m home,” he grinned, leaning over her.

She beamed brightly, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her. Her doll was already long forgotten…

* * *

 

“Gray-Sama,” Juvia called, tucking some hair behind her ear as she finished making the bed. “Have you seen my Gray doll?”

“No,” Gray shrugged innocently, wiping his damp hair with a towel after slipping on his boxers.

“Hm… Juvia went to bed with it last night,” she mumbled to herself as she walked over to Gray’s side and squinted her eyes to search for it. “Ah!” She squealed, reaching under the bed and grabbing it.

Gray frowned as he watched Juvia cuddle the doll. “Do you have to do that…?”

Juvia pouted, “what’s wrong with it?”

“It looks nothing like me,” Gray defended, pointing towards the doll nestled in Juvia’s arms.

Juvia blinked, looking down at the pouting and slanted eyed Gray doll before looking at her boyfriend, who had the exact same facial expression… “You look just alike.”

“We don’t!” Gray nearly sputtered.

“Mhm,” Juvia mused, holding the Gray doll tighter. She watched as her boyfriend sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Fine! But put that thing up while I’m here…” He told her, his cheeks tinting a light pink. “Stop holding onto it while you can hold onto the real thing.”

“Gray-Sama!” Juvia gushed, dropping her doll to the ground as she ran over to him, hearts in her eyes.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- “please don’t leave”
> 
> Set during the six months they lived together

 

It was storming, as if giving him a sign that what he was doing was wrong. Thunder rumbled loudly and he glanced at Juvia in the dim light of the lantern. She was sleeping on the bed, soundly with the covers pulled up around her. He watched her for a few moments, her breathing slow and even as her long lashes rested on her cheeks.

He had to pull his eyes away from her. What he was doing, it was for her own good. How could he even attempt to ask her to help with this scheme to infiltrate the dark guild called Avatar. Though, he knew if he had told her his and Erza’s plan, she’d be all for, willing to help… He couldn’t do that, though. Juvia was his weakness, and if she came with him it wouldn’t take long for those dark mages to realize that. They could use her as a weapon against him.

Gray glanced down at his arm where his dark marks spread up his arm to his chest. A gift, from his father. He wanted to snort, he’d never thought his father would give him a gift like this…

He glanced around the cabin one more time as he hauled the bag over his shoulder. It was now or never… And with Juvia being asleep, it was the perfect time to go. Memories flooded him as he glanced around the small area. He hadn’t really lived with anyone since Ur and Lyon, and forgot how nice it was to just have someone there with him.

For six months, him and Juvia lived together… They went on missions, ate and trained together… Just earlier that day before the rain had started, they were in the garden, weeding it together. He had been surprised to find out that Juvia had quite the green thumb… He couldn’t plant to save his life, so when he did help her, it was just him following her orders.

He would miss her, he realized as his eyes fell on her again. With a sigh, he headed towards the door, pulling his hood up and he prepared himself for the harsh weather. The door creaked open, and the house gave him an unsettling feeling in his gut. Like it was whispering to him… “Please don’t leave…” Gray swallowed hard, his eyes looking straight ahead as he stepped outside, shutting the door behind him as he took off into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- “I see the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

 

Gray watched as Juvia chattered to Gajeel about something across the room. She was smiling happily as the pierced-faced man shook his head, a light blush on his face. Gray assumed they were speaking about Levy… Use to, he was curious about Juvia and Gajeel’s relationship… What it was exactly, but it didn’t take him long to figure it out… They were family, much like what all of Fairy Tail was.

Juvia nodded at something Gajeel said before they split, going their different ways. Gajeel going to sit where Levy and Lily sat, and Juvia coming over to where he was at. “Ah, is this Juvia’s?” She asked, taking the seat beside him and motioning towards the extra coffee.

Gray nodded, “creamer and sugar, with just a little bit of coffee… Just the way you like it.”

Juvia found herself smiling as she picked up her coffee. She loved sweet things, and she was so happy that Gray remembered how she liked her coffee.

“What we’re you and Gajeel talking about?” Gray asked, honestly curious.

“Oh, right,” Juvia sat down her coffee and she licked her lips. “Gajeel-Kim found a job for him and Juvia!” She chirped happily. “It’s a few cities over, and will probably take a week or two, so don’t miss Juvia too much!”

“What…?” Gray furrowed his brows together, causing Juvia to raise a brow at him. “Don’t you think it’s a bit too soon for you to be going on missions like that?”

“Huh…?” She blinked in confusion.

“I mean, it’s just…” Gray trailed off, looking at his coffee. It had only been three months since Fairy Tail had been rebuilt and everyone was back together again like they should be. Although he had went on a few missions with his old team, him and Juvia usually stuck together now, going on simple missions that would take a day or two… It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Juvia, because he did, and he knew she could handle herself…

“Gray-Sama,” Juvia spoke up, reaching under the table and grabbing his hand. He glanced at her, surprised to find that she was smiling at him so softly. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m not worried,” he told, “I know you can handle yourself, all I’m saying is that this mission will be what, two weeks at the most? Since your recovery, you haven’t gone on a mission-”

Juvia let go of his hand and suddenly grabbed his face, making him come to a halt. He blushed lightly, a pout on his face as Juvia gave him a smile that made his knees weak. Her hair was down in waves around her, tempting Gray to play with them, and her eyes made his heart do crazy shit, too… Why’d she have to be so beautiful?

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” she whispered softly. Her speech threw him off for a second; she was being serious… “It’s like you think I’m going to disappear.”

Gray swallowed hard, had she really noticed? The way his eyes seemed to follow her every time she left his side? The quick and worried glance he would often send her sometimes, just to make sure she was actually there? He had almost lost her, sometimes it felt like just a dream that she was beside him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Juvia promised, resting her forehead against Gray’s. He should be embarrassed, most of the time he was. He had gotten use to her holding onto him, so he didn’t mind when she got a bit too clingy, but kissing, touching… Something we’re just better to do in privacy. Yet, he wasn’t flustered at this motion, he just sigh, moving his head and resting it on her shoulder as she ran a hand through his hair.

“Fine,” Gray mumbled. “But you have to home back as soon as you can…”

Juvia giggled, fighting the squeal that was wanting to run from her mouth. “It’s a promise, Gray-Sama.”P


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “tell me a secret.”

 

Gray yawned, letting out a stretch as he slowly opened his bedroom door before shutting it. His wife was already in bed, sleeping soundly. He was already dressed for bed, wearing nothing but his boxers as he slid into the thin covers beside her. Juvia instantly leaning closer to him.

“Gray-Sama,” she mumbled, snuggling as close as her six month pregnant belly would allow.

Gray chuckled lightly, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. “Yes?”

“Tell me a secret?” She whispered.

Gray pursed his lips together, that had become a thing of theirs… To tell each other silly secrets at night. Gray wasn’t sure how it exactly started, just that it did…

“You,” he turned slightly and kissed her forehead. “Make,” he leaned down, kissing one her cheeks now. “Me,” her other cheek got a kiss. “Happy,” he smiled, kissing her nose.

Juvia smiled, her eyes opening slightly as she grabbed his face to give him a soft kiss. “You made Juvia’s rain go away… And she’ll always be thankful for that…”

“I know,” Gray whispered softly.

“I love you…” Juvia closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him once more.

It was the middle of summer, and Gray could already tell… He’d be burning up before the night was over with, but he found himself not caring as he draped an arm around Juvia’s waist and kissed her forehead once more. “I love you too…” He told her, closing his eyes as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “if you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to the bedroom.”

 

“Gray-Sama,” Juvia bit her lip to keep her moan in as Gray kissed down her neck. “C'mon… Let’s move to the bedroom…” She told him as his hands slipped under her shirt.

“Bed or couch, not like it matters…” Gray murmured against Juvia’s neck.

Juvia fought back her shiver as she placed a hand on Gray’s chest and moved him back with a pout. “If Gray-Sama got a better couch, then it wouldn’t…” She wiggled, trying her best to get off of the lump her lower back was resting on.

Gray sighed, standing up and offering Juvia his hand. “I was getting good,” he muttered.

“It will get even better~” Juvia told him sweetly, grabbing his hand. She gave him an alluring grin as she walked backwards, heading towards his bedroom. Gray raised a dark eyebrow, an amused grin on his face as he watched Juvia wink and blow him a kiss with her free hand.

As they entered the kitchen, Juvia turned to look where she was going, and lucky she did because she almost stepped on a hairy, huge gras spider. She shrieked, clinging onto Gray and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his head.

“What the hell?” Gray muffled, his face being smushed by Juvia’s rather large breast… Not that he was really complaining…

“Kill it!” She yelled, pointing towards the spider on the floor.

Gray moved his head as he adjusted her in his arms slightly. “Seriously, Juvs? A spider?”

“A big spider!” Juvia shuddered when she glanced at it.

“You’re ruining the mood for a spider?!” Gray asked in disbelief.

“Juvia can’t do it knowing there’s a spider in here, Gray-Sama!” She declared sternly.

Gray huffed, “seriously…” Sure, the spider wasn’t really tiny, but it wasn’t huge either! And it wasn’t harming anything… He glanced at Juvia, who was refusing to even look where the spider was. “Fine…” He muttered, side-stepping towards the counter and placing Juvia on it.

With a light curse, he stomped back into the sitting room, and grabbed a shoe. Without blinking, he squashed the bug before standing up and grabbing a tissue to clean it up.

“Honestly,” he shook his head, mainly talking to himself. “Freakin’ out over a spider… You’re lucky I love you, Juvs…” He sighed, standing up to throw it away.

Juvia watched him with wide eyes, her cheeks growing warm. Her stomach still did summersaults every time Gray said that he loved her… He loved her… And she loved him, more than anything else.

“Hey,” Gray walked back in, a slow smirk growing on his face as he looked at Juvia. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to bedroom.”

“Huh…?” Juvia blinked as Gray walked closer. Slowly, she shook her head, a grin growing on her face and she wrapped her arms around Gray’s neck when he was close enough. “Juvia’s hero,” she told her.

“Hm…” he raised a brow. “Does this hero get a reward…?”

“Mhm…” Juvia nodded, pulling him closer. “Take Juvia to the bedroom and she’ll show you.”

Gray smirked, picking Juvia up by her thighs as he carried the giggling woman into his bedroom… This killing spiders business might not be so bad…


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- “I’m Pregnant”

Gray trekked through the busy streets of Magnolia with a light grumbled. Beside him, Juvia held onto his arm, humming a light tune to herself. He glanced down at his wife, a small smile playing on his lips. She must be content about something, because usually when shopping, she’d drag him store to store. He figured it must have been because he was home from his mission.

They entered a store that sold a variety of things, from clothes, groceries and toiletries. Juvia lead them to the clothing department, it was nearing the beginning of March, and soon the cool weather would turn warm.

“Hm,” Juvia ran her free hand over some plain black shirts. “Gray-Sama needs some more shirts,” she told him. “Juvia did laundry the other day and he only had a few left… Probably because he loses them everywhere,” she eyed his bare chest.

Gray snorted, giving his eyes a light roll. Luckily, they were in Magnolia, where the shopkeepers already knew of his stripping habit. The rule, no shirt, no service didn’t apply to him… Maybe it was because he was a S-Class mag to one of the greatest guilds, and the strongest Ice-Mage in Fiore… Either way, it was nice not getting chased out of stores for ‘public nudity’.

Juvia released his arm before piling up a few shirts on it. She didn’t worry about getting him any name brands, since he would lose them anyways.

“What about you?” Gray asked her once she had placed six shirts in his arms.

“Um… Well,” Juvia began, her eyes casting towards the women’s clothing. “Juvia really doesn’t want to look at clothes just yet, since it’s still pretty chilly…”

Gray raised an eyebrow, what was up with that? Sure, Juvia wasn’t into the latest fashions, but she did like clothes… And shoes. He shuddered lightly just thinking about all her boots.

“Gray-Sama, Juvia needs to get some more yarn… There’s something she wants to make,” she told him, leading him to where the crafts were.

“Hm?” He followed behind her, “what are you makin’?” He asked curiously, leaning against a shelf, the shirts still in his arms as Juvia looked through the different colors of yarn.

She no longer wore her trademark hat, and Gray was kinda thankful for it as she moved a long strand of blue hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She gave him a small, secretive smile, “it’s a surprise… For Gray-Sama…”

Gray knitted his eyebrows in surprise. What could she be making for him? She had already made him a scarf, and a hat, though he only wore those on cold and special occasions… Even though the cold didn’t bother him, he was especially careful to not lose them. But the winter was almost over… So he didn’t know what she could be making.

Juvia decided on a dark blue color, that was almost the same as Gray’s scarf she had made. “Juvia is ready now…”

“Are you gonna tell me what you’re makin’?” Gray asked, following her to the checkout.

“Of course not… It’s a surprise, after all,” she grinned at him.

* * *

 

“Gray-Sama, what would you like for super?” Juvia asked once they were home and settled.

“Hm… Tonkatsu with rice?” He suggested, taking a water bottle from the fridge. “I have to run to Fairy Tail to give a report on the mission, wanna come?”

Juvia shook her head lightly, a wave of nausea came over her. “Juvia is going to rest before starting super… You didn’t let her have much sleep last night,” she told him so he wouldn’t worry. Well, she wasn’t lying either…

Gray smirked, leaning over her as she blushed lightly. “What can I say? I missed ya,” he gave her a kiss before straightening his back. “I’ll be back before supper is done.”

“Okay, be careful,” she called as he walked towards the door. She sighed once he was gone and placed a hand over her mouth as her stomach calmed down. The two weeks Gray had been gone with Natsu and Erza had been horrible! She had been stuck in bed most of it, and she had only started feeling a bit better the day before Gray had arrived back. So this morning when she woke up, feeling quite fine and normal she was so happy… At least she didn’t throw up in front of Gray…

She removed her hand and used it to give her stomach a light pat as she looked down at it affectionately. “Mommy better start on your booties for Daddy’s surprise…” She glanced up, seeing the yarn sitting on the table and she smiled as she picked it. There was work to do…

* * *

 

Gray had almost ran into the door, that’s how frantic he was moving. He slid into his and Juvia’s living room, not giving it more of a glance before he ran into the kitchen. “Juvia!” He yelled, his eyes wide as he panted lightly. He could see that the supper was still on the stove cooking, but she wasn’t in there.

“Gray-Sama?” Her soft voice called back from the living room.

He turned on his heels quickly, rushing towards the living room. She was sitting in the rocking chair, and whatever she was knitting, she had quickly placed on her lap and attempted to hide it with the yarn. Gray fell to his knees in front of her, slightly panting.

“Gray-Sama, did you run all the way back?” Juvia raised a curious brow, pushing his hair out of his dark eyes.

“Is it true…?” He whispered.

“Is what true?” She asked curiously.

Gray swallowed hard, glancing at her stomach. “A-are you pregnant…?”

Juvia’s eyes widened. “Who told Gray-Sama…?” She asked.

“Gajeel…” Gray whispered. “He was tryin’ to give me some advice on how not to piss off pregnant wives…” He chuckled lightly. “So… Are you…?” He looked at her dark brown eyes.

She sighed, removing her yarn and holding up a small pair of booties. “Juvia wanted to surprise you… But yes… Juvia is pregnant…” She smiled softly.

Gray let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. A smile broke out on his face as he stood up, pulling Juvia up as well as he hugged her tightly, lifting her feet off the ground.

“Gray-Sama,” she giggled into his tight embrace.

“When did you find out…?” He sat her down.

“Well, Juvia became sick after Gray-Sama left, and she had her suspicion that she might be so she asked Wendy-Chan if she could check… And she confirmed Juvia’s guess,” she smiled. “That was a week ago, Wendy-Chan said that Juvia is only about two months along though…”

“Two months…” Gray breathed. “So when are you due?”

“Not until October,” she told him. “Juvia told Lucy-San and Gajeel-Kun, but she didn’t know Gajeel-Kun had such a big mouth…” She pouted.

“He didn’t know that I hadn’t been told yet,” Gray smiled slightly. His hand came up, resting on Juvia’s stomach. “I can’t wait…”

Juvia grinned, placing her hand over eyes as she looked him in the eyes. “Juvia can’t either…”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- “you lied to me...”
> 
> Warning- character death

  
The grey clouds overhead were dark and dreary, but it wasn’t raining. Gray had never been much of a rain person, but at the moment, he wished it pour. Then maybe he’d be able to feel something.

He had been numb the whole ceremony, barely able to comprehend anything… Erza and Wendy both had stood beside him, but he was too lost in his own thoughts of the past to acknowledge them. A past where she was still alive… Living with him in that small cabin… Why did he leave her? Why couldn’t he have just stayed there with her, and the two of them could have been happy together…

But what was done, was done… And Juvia was dead because of it.

After the ceremony, most people avoided him, and the person he wished would avoid him the most, didn’t… Lyon found him, his eyes red and white hair messy. Gray knew he probably looked just as bad… Lyon said something, but Gray couldn’t hear him, he couldn’t even look Lyon in the eyes… Surely, his brother was thinking the same thing as him… Gray had done it again, he had killed someone important to the both of them…

Lyon placed a hand on Gray’s shoulder, a small and strained smile on his lips before he walked away to go meet Meredy, his head bowed.

More people started scattering, and Gray remained standing as he looked at the small headstone… It was so simple, just her name and date of her death… Gray blinked, swallowing a lump in his throat. Why couldn’t he have made her more happy? He’d do anything to go back and do it all over again.

“Gray,” Erza spoke softly from beside him. “It’s about to rain… Everyone is moving into the guildhall, are you coming…?”

“No…” His voice was barely above a whisper, but Erza heard it. She let out a sigh before heading towards the guildhall where the others were, leaving Gray where he had been standing for the last few hours… In front of Juvia’s grave.

The rain started, light at first before it came down in a heavy downpour. Gray sighed, closing his eyes and lifting his face towards the sky as the rain assaulted his face. It was almost as if she was there… He stood there for a few minutes, letting the rain seep into his clothes and skin.

He straightened his head, and opened his eyes as he glanced at the headstone. She had said many times before that she would never leave him… That she would always be by his side…

“You lied to me…”

His voiced cracked as he cried. His body shook as he fell to his knees numbly, memories from the past flooding his mind and his senses as he bowed his head and sobbed.

She had lied to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- “You heard me. Take it off.”
> 
> Modern day AU

“Juvia,” Gray glared at his girlfriend, fire in his eyes as he sat beside her at the cafe they usually hung out with their friends at.

“Hm, yes Gray-Sama?” She glanced over at him, her coffee in her hands.

“Take it off,” he told her with a huff.

“I’m sorry?” Juvia raised an innocent eyebrow.

“You heard me,” Gray told her, deepening his voice. “Take. It. Off.”

“Juvia doesn’t know what you’re talking about,” she blinked before turning her head away from him.

“Like hell you don’t!” He sputtered, “that damn picture you posted of me on Instagram, take it off!”

“It’s cute,” Juvia found herself shrugging.

“Juvia…” Gray’s voice was thick. “I was fourteen years old, and my aunt made me and my cousin dress up as Princess for a idiotic play…”

“Oh, yes,” Juvia nodded. “Lyon-San looked quite cute too, though not as cute as Gray-Sama,” she smiled, tapping his nose.

“Juvia…” Gray almost growled, “how in the world did you get that picture?”

She smiled, “Juvia talks to Ultear and Meredy a lot.”

Gray’s eyes widened as he gritted his teeth. He was going to kill his older cousin, and her ward! Then he was going to hunt down his aunt and demand to know why she had even made him and Lyon do that in the first place!

“You’re Aunt Ur said that its time for us to visit her, by the way,” Juvia spoke up, as if Gray wasn’t having a breakdown beside her. “Juvia thinks that we should, Papa Silver and Mama Mika have been texting Juvia-” she was suddenly silenced by Gray’s hand over her mouth.

<He let out a heavy sigh. He knew Juvia talked to his parents regularly, they had been close ever since they had met each other… Though it was embarrassing at times, especially when his mother texted Juvia old pictures of him, he didn’t mind it… Juvia had never really had a family of her own, since she had grown up in an orphanage.

Gray removed his hand from Juvia’s mouth and let out a sigh. “I do hope you know this means payback…”

Juvia stifled a giggle, “Juvia is shaking…”

“Gray!” A loud, obnoxious voice boomed, and the man sighed.

“Don’t start it-” he began to warn, but Natsu was already at their table, cackling.

“Ice Princess!” Natsu barked in laughter.

“Come here, fire dick, I’m shoving my foot up your ass!” Gray hissed.

“Must you two fight?” Lucy sighed, dropping her bag beside Juvia’s on the table as she sat across from her friend. “By the way, that was a cute picture, Gray… How did you get it, Juvia?” She asked the woman.

“Gray-Sama’s cousin,” she grinned.

“Guys,” Lucy winced as Gray and Natsu continued to yell insults at each other. “Calm down…”

“Enough!” A voice boomed, causing Gray and Natsu to freeze, and they both quickly fell to their seats next to their girlfriends. Erza sighed, placing her bag on the table as Jellal snickered from behind her. “If you two get us thrown out again, I’m kicking both of your asses,” Erza told them, taking her seat.

“Yes ma'am…” Gray and Natsu both muttered.

“By the way, Gray, that was a nice picture of you on Instagram,” Jellal smirked at his friend.

“Juvia!” Gray groaned, but she simply shrugged, a smile dancing across her face.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- “Looks like we’ll be trapped in here for a while...”

 

Juvia sighed, grabbing the strap of her bag as she waited for the elevator so she could go up to her apartment. She had been up since six, before being at her college at eight… Sure, her schedule seemed like a normal college students, but her college wasn’t normal… Fairy Tail was where only the best, most talented and gifted students went to. People went there to fulfill different dreams, whether it be something in sports, combat skills, or the arts. Juvia’s dream was to be a prima ballerina, which meant she had to work hard for what she wanted.

Juvia blinked, furrowing her brows as she pressed the up arrow for the elevator. What was taking so long?

Someone walked up beside her, and she glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. She focused her eyes ahead immediately once she saw who it was, her heart racing wildly. Standing beside her was none other than Gray Fullbuster, a senior at Fairy Tail. He was in the art program, and even though he wasn’t graduated yet, his name was out there… Companies were trying to get him to make new slogans, authors were looking at him to do illustrations… That’s how good he was.

Juvia’s crush on him began last year when he was selected to make the picture to go on the pamphlet for the ballet class performance of Swan Lake. He had went to the studio for a week straight, staying several hours at time. Juvia had met his eyes a few times, and each time she did she felt her heart beating faster and faster.

“Hey, are you getting on?” A voice called to Juvia, breaking her from her daze.

“Huh?” She glanced up, her soft brown eyes meeting with dark blue ones. She blinked, a blush lighting up her cheeks as she noticed Gray standing in the elevator and holding the door open for her. “Yes,” Juvia squeaked, rushing into the elevator.

“What floor?” Gray asked, his fingers his wrong above them. She noticed the 9 button was glowing. He was just a floor below her…

“10,” she whispered. “Thank you…” She said once he pressed it for her. He gave her a nod before leaning against the wall near the doors.

Juvia averted her eyes from him as she leaned against the back wall. She wanted to speak, but she was afraid that anything she’d say would come out weird… There was no way that he knew who she was… She turned her eyes towards the elevator screen, watching as the floors slowly went up… 4th floor… 5th floor… 6th floor… Suddenly the elevator gave a quick jolt and Juvia gasped, grabbing the rail to keep herself from falling.

“What the hell?” Gray muttered, glancing up and seeing that it was stuck on the 7th floor. He pressed the 9th and 10th floor buttons again, but nothing happened… He tried to open the elevator door, and still, nothing was happening.

“I-is it stuck?” Juvia whispered, her eyes wide as she leaned against the elevator wall. It felt as if the air was stuck in her throat.

“Calm down,” Gray told her, instantly sensing she was on the verge of freaking out. “I’ll call Macao.”

“W-who’s that?” Juvia’s voice shook lightly.

“One of the buildings repairmen, him and his friend Wakaba have fixed a ton of stuff in my apartment,” Gray informed her, pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number.

Juvia swallowed hard as she focused on her breathing. Steady… Even… She couldn’t freak out, not in front of Gray!

“Macao,” Gray spoke when the man answered his phone. “Hey, the left elevator is stuck on floor seven…”

Juvia could barely hear Macao’s voice, but he seemed a bit disgruntled.

Gray sighed, “yes, I’m sure… I’m freaking stuck on it with someone…”

Juvia glanced around the small space, breathing sharply through her nose as she bit her bottom lip. This could not be happening…

“Okay…” Gray huffed. “Thanks, Macao…” He hung up his phone before sliding it in his pocket and slipping off his bag. He sat down, his back against the right side of the elevator as he rested his side against the back wall. “You might as well get comfortable,” he told Juvia. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Juvia’s heart raced wildly… She would be trapped in a small elevator for who knew how long… With Gray freaking Fullbuster! “Um…” Juvia began, slowly sliding off her back and placing it on the ground. “How long…?”

Gray shrugged his shoulders, his eyes coming up to met hers, and she found herself feeling slightly dizzy headed. “Give or take an hour or two… So I hope you don’t have to use the bathroom.”

Juvia slid down the wall across from him in shock. Possibly two hours?! How was she going to live?!

“You go to Fairy Tail, right?” Gray asked. She looked up at him in shock, did he remember her?! He pointed to her bag and she followed his gaze, seeing the Fairy Tail insignia on it.

“Oh… Yeah…” She nodded lightly. “Juvia Lockser, junior,” she introduced herself with a small bow to her head as her cheeks tinted pink.

The left side of Gray’s lips curved up into a grin. “In the ballet program, right?”

Juvia looked at him in shock. “You remember…?” She whispered.

Gray bent his left knee, resting his arm on it. “You made a cute little mouse.”

Juvia was sure her eyes were bugging out of her skull… He remembered her! She could feel her cheeks heating as she made herself look away from him. “The painting you did for the play’s pamphlet… Was amazing… You’re very talented,” she told him softly.

“So are you,” he complimented back.

Juvia was sure it was Gray’s personal goal to catch her on fire, because her insides felt like that was what was about to happen… She swallowed hard, gaining her courage to look at him again. This was her time to get to know him! If he’d let her…

“How did you learn to draw to draw so well?” Juvia asked curiously.

Gray shrugged his left shoulder. “I guess I got my talent from my aunt,” he mused. “She’s always been amazing…” He let out a soft snort that made Juvia’s heart skip. “‘Cause I definitely didn’t get it from my parents… They can’t even draw stick figures.”

She giggled lightly, “is your aunt famous like you?” She raised a blue brow. If she was, she definitely had to research her…

“Well, Aunt Ur has her name out there a bit, but she doesn’t want to become too famous… She lives up north where my parents are. She prefers the solitude and the snow.”

Juvia blinked, her eyes becoming large. “You’re from up north?”

“Yeah,” Gray nodded.

“I guess that explains it…” She mumbled.

“Explains what?” He furrowed his brows curiously.

Juvia grinned slightly, “you’d come to school while it was snowing in shorts and short-sleeves… I always wondered how you weren’t a popsicle.”

Gray’s lips twitched, “the cold don’t bother me none…”

“You’re not going to start singing, are you?” Juvia raised a blue eyebrow.

Gray snorted, “believe it or not, I’ve never seen that movie… But anyways, what about you? How long have you been dancing?”

“Hm…” Juvia glanced up. “For as long as I can remember…”

“Really?” Gray raised an eyebrow. “Wow… No wonder you’re so good.”

Juvia felt her lips curling slightly as her face heated. “Well, Papa always use to say that Mama had been a good dancer, too. So I guess I got it from her.”

“Had…?” Gray asked in confusion. “Does she not dance anymore?”

Slowly, she shook her head. “Mama died when I was just two…”

“Oh…” His voice fell flat. “I’m sorry to hear that…”

“It’s okay,” Juvia assured him. “I was little when it happened.”

Gray frowned slightly as silence filled the small elevator. He couldn’t even begin to think about losing one of his parents, both of them had always been there. Even now, with them up north and him a continent away, they checked up on him regularly. He saw them at least three times a year.

He glanced at Juvia, her caramel brown eyes were looking at the floor a small frown on her lips… He hadn’t meant to make her frown…

“Hey,” he pulled out his phone and shifted his body so his back was leaning on the back wall of the elevator with his legs stretched out in front of him. “Look at this,” he pressed a video and tilted his phone towards Juvia.

She leaned forward slightly, inching a bit closer to him. She watched as a cat popped up on the screen… And was that a blue cat? She didn’t think she’d ever seen a blue cat before! He was scampering from room to room, his claws skidding slightly that made Juvia giggle. The person that was recording was laughing hysterically as the cat twirled, almost running into a wall before it ran and dashed on into a room and jumped on a bed, burying itself under the covers. <l

“What was wrong with that cat?” Juvia giggled lightly as she leaned back.

Gray glanced at her, surprised by how close she had gotten, perhaps only a foot away. He had been getting a whiff of strawberries the last few minutes and now that Juvia was so close he could smell it better. He swallowed hard, looking at her more closely. Her lips were so pink and full… The light pink shirt she was wearing really made her glow in a sense and it was low cut, exposing a portion of her rather abundant breasts… Gray swallowed hard again, avoiding his eyes from looking at her.

“It’s my friend’s cat,” he laughed a bit nervously, he could feel his cheeks hearing slightly and he cursed himself mentally. “He was high on catnip.”

Juvia’s giggles were like bells in Gray’s ears, making them ring. “Have you seen those videos of cats being scared by cucumbers?”

“What…?” Gray raised a dark eyebrow, shaking his head.

“They’re hilarious,” Juvia pursed her lips.

“I gotta see this,” Gray smirked, pulling up his YouTube.

XxXxX

An hour and a half later, Juvia and Gray sat side-by-side as they watched a video on YouTube. It had started with cat videos, but it soon escalated and it didn’t take them long to find out that they had a lot in common.

“That fight still gives me chills,” Juvia whispered as the final Agni Kai between Zuko and Azula stopped.

“Me too,” Gray nodded. “Book three was by far the best.”

“Oh, definitely,” agreed Juvia. “All of them had grown so much by then… And Zuko… Just wow,” she breathed.

“He’s my favorite,” they spoke at the same time. They glanced at each other in slight shock before giving small smiles.

“And he totally should have ended up with Katara,” Juvia added. “They were so perfect for each other! They balanced each other out and everything!”

“I actually thought Zuko and Katara would be endgame,” Gray admitted. “Every thing was pointing towards them being together, and I was sorely disappointed when they weren’t.”

Juvia smiled, about to reply, but the elevator doors opened before she could. A tall man with dark blue hair sleeked back smirked at them. “Am I interrupting something?” <l

Gray rolled his eyes, but he could feel the heat burning into his cheeks. “It’s about time you showed up, Geezer.”

Macao rolled his eyes, “I hope you two don’t mind walking, ‘cause Wakaba and I are having to shut down the other elevator, too. You’ll have to take the stairs.”

Gray stretched, realizing just how close Juvia had been when she shifted away to get her bag… Their arms had been brushing. He stood up, dusting himself off as Juvia did before grabbing his backpack and slinging it on.

“Thank you, Macao-san,” Juvia smiled at the older man as she passed.

“Hey, she’s a cutie,” Macao sent Gray a wink as he passed.

“Shut up,” Gray muttered, scurrying away as fast as he could.

Him and Juvia started up the stairs in silence, yet it wasn’t awkward, it felt peaceful. Juvia started slowing once they got to the ninth floor, but Gray grabbed her elbow gently, leading her up another set of floors.

“Wasn’t that your floor?” Juvia raised a curious brow at him.

“Yeah,” he nodded with a slight grin. “But I want to make sure you got home safely.”

Juvia grinned, a pink blush rising on her cheeks. “What a gentlemen you are, Fullbuster.”

He smirked at her, “wouldn’t you like to know, Lockser,” he sent her a wink.

They made it to Juvia’s floor, and Gray even went as far as walking her to her door. They stood in front of it for a few seconds, neither one of them wanting to say goodbye quite yet.

“Hey, give me your number,” Gray held out his phone towards Juvia before he could stop himself.

She took it, carefully typing in her number. She gave him a grin, “I would invite you in, but my place is messy…”

Gray’s lips twitched, willing to bet that his place was ten times worse… He had an awful habit of stripping his clothes and leaving them wherever in his apartment. “It’s cool… Maybe tomorrow after classes, we could get a cup of coffee?” He raised a brow.

“I can’t say no to coffee,” Juvia giggled.

Gray gave a low chuckle, “okay, get in there so I know you’re safe.”

Juvia smiled, unlocking her door. “Goodnight, Gray.”

“Night, Juvia,” he smiled slightly, watching as she went inside. He let out a sigh of relief once she was in. The girl he had been crushing on for a year and was too shy to ask out, gave him her number and agreed to get coffee with him… Gray would have to thank Natsu for keeping an eye out and removing the piece of paper taped to the elevator that said 'out of business’ right before Juvia came in… Gray glanced down at his new contact with a smirk. Yep, he definitely owed Natsu at least a beer for that.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- “come over here and make me”

 

“Gray-Sama,” Juvia called lightly, pushing some of his dark hair out of his face as she tried to wake him. He let out a light groan, but didn’t open his eyes. Juvia smiled softly, leaning down and kissing the corner of his lips. “Wake up, Sleepy Head… you have to meet Natsu and them at the train station in two hours.”

Gray peaked an eye open, barely seeing Juvia as she moved away from him and left the room. He let out another soft groan, his eyes closing shut as he sighed…

Juvia frowned when she walked back into the room after turning on the coffee to see Gray still sleeping. Sometimes, he was so stubborn when it came to waking up… luckily, she had just the way to get him up.

“Gray-Sama,” she poked his cheek. “Wakey, wakey.”

“Go ‘way!” He mumbled, bringing his pillow down so he was cuddling it.

“Time to get up,” Juvia told him again, opening the curtains to their window. Gray hissed, burying his face into the pillow. “Wake up, Mister!” Juvia huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

“Come over here and make me,” he challenged, peaking a squinting eye over the pillow.

Juvia raised an eyebrow, grabbing one of the strings to her robe before giving it a pull and letting it come undone. She saw Gray’s eye widened slightly as she opened her robe and let it fall over her barren shoulders. She turned around slowly, smirking when she heard him starting to sit up. His eyes were glued to her, and she knew it too as she swayed her hips in just the the right way to make him gulp.

“Juvia is taking a shower,” she looked over her shoulder as she entered their bathroom. Gray was sitting straight up on the bed now, looking at her with his dark blue eyes filled with a certain type of hunger. “Does Gray-Sama want to join Juvia?” She asked him sweetly, raising a hand as she used one of her fingers to beckon him.

The corner of Gray’s lips twitched as he stood up, discarding his boxers as he walked over to Juvia. Sleep was precious, but a shower with Juvia was so much better. Why dream about it when you could actually do it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used- “Wanna Dance?”

 

Juvia huffed as she leaned back in the comfortable seat. She slipped off her shoes before placing her swollen feet on chair across from her as she leaned back.

She let out a soft sigh as she looked across the guild hall where she sat and saw Natsu and Lucy dancing. It had been a beautiful wedding, and quite honestly she was surprised nothing was burning yet.

“Here ya go,” Gray walked up, sitting a piece of cake in front of her.

Juvia’s eyes lit up as she leaned up a bit to start eating. Gray chuckled, stripping out of his blazer and tie. He unbuttoned half of his white shirt and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He told himself he wouldn’t strip, because it was a special occasion. It was taking a lot of his willpower to keep that promise.

“Hungry?” He asked his wife, raising a brow.

“Your son has been starving all day,” she told him with a smile. He chuckled, placing a hand on her swollen stomach.

“Hey you two,” Erza spoke, sitting down next to Juvia with her two-year-old daughter on her lap.

“Here,” Jellal smiled, sitting beside her as he placed a slice of cake in front of the little girl.

“Cake!” She cheered happily, her dark eyes shinning. Erza’s eyes lit up as she leaned closer, careful to avoid messing up her daughter’s scarlet hair that was tied up in a ponytail on the top of her head. “Rosie, can mommy have a bite?”

“Mine!” Rosemary pouted, shoveling her face with cake.

“I’ll go get you a piece, too,” Jellal told Erza, standing up quickly.

“He should have known better,” Gray chuckled after him. The music slowed and he glanced at Juvia. “Wanna dance?”

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, a soft smile on her face. “Can Juvia rest her feet on yours?”

“Sure,” he nodded, standing up and holding out his hand to her.

She took his hand and he helped her up gently. They walked to the dance floor, and Juvia turned around around slowly, stepping on his shoes so he lead them. She smiled, turning slightly so she could rest her head on his shoulder comfortably without her big belly in the way. Her arms wrapped around his waist as he wrapped his around her, swaying them gently.

“Tired?” Gray asked her softly as she let out a soft yawn.

“Mhm…” she snuggled closer to Gray, closing her eyes. “It’s been a long day…”

“It definitely has…” he kissed the top of her head gently, making her sigh in content.

They danced like that for a while until Juvia leaned back suddenly, her brown eyes wide as she looked at Gray. “What?” He asked worriedly, noticing her look. “What’s wrong?”

“Juvia’s water just broke…”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Silvur

Gray was in a town away from Magnolia, doing a simple, one-man job that would have only taken him a day or two when Erza had contacted him through his portable lacrima. He didn't even bother finishing the job as he took off towards his home. By the time he had reached Fairy Tail, sweat was dripping off his Baden shoulders and he was down to nothing but his boxers.

"Did ya run all the way here?" Gajeel asked when the ice-mage ran up to him.

"Just... About," Gray managed between a few gasps of air.

"It's just a baby," Natsu let out a shrug from his spot near the bar.

Gray sent him a glare, opening his mouth to make a retort back but all that came out was a few harsh pants.

"Gray." He turned quickly to see Erza and Lucy walking down the stairs with a smile.

"How is she?" He asked immediately.

"Good," Lucy nodded with a smile. "It's getting close, so Erza and I were coming to see if you made it in."

"I just got here," Gray sighed, finally feeling like he had his breath back.

"Wendy has been taking great care of her," Erza told him as he begun to climb the stairs. "But, uh, Gray... A little bit of a warning."

"What?" Gray stopped on the stairs, looking back at Erza with an eyebrow raised.

"Juvia is in a lot of pain, and well... She's not very happy," Erza told him.

"At you, that is," Lucy explained.

"Ah, crap..." Gray muttered, turning as he marched up to where the infirmary was.

Most of time, she had just been the regular, normal, Juvia through her pregnancy... Except for the fact that her emotions became ten times more sensitive and when she was upset, it felt like there was a hurricane outside. When she was mad, at him especially, it seemed like a little grey cloud would form over his head and rain on him. One time, he had the cloud following him for a single week! Even to this day, he still hadn't a clue as to what he did...

"Juvs...?" He called slowly, opening the infirmary's door. He gulped lightly, sensing her dark blue eyes glaring his way immediately.

"Oh, hi Gray," Wendy greeted him as she placed a few blankets down near Juvia's bed.

His eyes caught the sight of Porlyuscia and he froze slightly. "Is everything okay...?" He asked, ignoring Juvia's glare.

Usually Wendy was fully capable of handling injuries on her own, especially now since she had master the her healing magic last year.

"Oh yes," the now sixteen-year-old smiled up at him. "It's just that, I've only delivered one other baby, Rosemary..." She trailed off slightly, talking about Erza's daughter. "Porlyuscia-san is just here to help."

"Okay," Gray nodded, giving Wendy a faint smile. "Thanks, Wen..."

"No problem," she told him, feeling much more relaxed now that she knew Gray was trusting in her.

"Hey," Gray told Juvia lightly, finally meeting her glare. "Are you okay?"

"You left," her voice huffed as she crossed her arms over her swollen chest. "And Juvia isn't okay! The baby is coming and Gray-Sama wasn't here!" She told him.

"Juvs... You knew about this mission, I was going to be back by tomorrow," he told her, sitting down on the bed carefully as he faced her. "You weren't due to go into labor for another two weeks."

"Well Gray-Sama's child is stubborn, just like him!" She gritted, flinching as a strong contraction came.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked worriedly, placing one of his cool hands on her flushed cheeks.

"Don't touch Juvia!" She swatted his hand away. "This is all your fault!" She cried towards him.

He huffed, narrowing his eyes at her slightly. "I do recall you enjoying it just as much as I did."

Juvia pouted, her cheeks feeling warmer by the second. She felt like she was in a sauna, and she instantly missed Gray's cool hand on her. Slowly, she glanced up at him with wide eyes. He hadn't looked away from her and he raised an eyebrow when he saw a question in her eyes.

  
"Gray-Sama," she whispered, and he smiled softly, reaching over and cupping her cheeks in his hands.

She sighed at his cool touch, and to please her more, he cooled them down as he moved from her cheeks to her neck. She had on a hospital gown that had slipped off her shoulders slightly and Gray moved his hands down and started massaging them. She let out a pleasing groan.

"Here," Wendy said gently, lifting Juvia's long blue hair and pulling it up a bun.

"Thanks, Wendy-Chan," the water-mags gave her a soft smile before she winced at another contraction.

"It's getting close to time," Wendy told her. "Just a few more contractions and you should ready to push."

The newest member of the Fullbuster family came out screaming, and Gray couldn't keep the proud smile off his face.

After everything had settled, many of the Fairy Tail members had stopped by to see the new addition and to give their best wishes to the small family until all that was left was the new parents closest friends.

"He is so adorable," Lucy cooed towards the bundle in Juvia's arms.

The baby was swaddled in a dark blue blanket, his dark eyes were open lazily as they adjusted to the light. Juvia was sure that his eyes would remain dark, like his father's. Gray was determined that they would lighten up a little bit and be more of a dark blue, like Juvia's. The baby had a headful of dark blue hair to Juvia's delight. He seemed... Perfect.

"Luce," Natsu leaned over towards his girlfriend. "All babies look the same."

"No they don't," Lucy elbowed him. "Rosemary looked completely different," she said, motioning to Erza's and Jellal's two-year-old daughter who was being held by her papa.

"Let's just be thankful that he doesn't look like Gray," Lyon, who had arrived about thirty minutes ago with Meredy spoke up.

"Behave," Meredy scolded, swatting Lyon's arm lightly before she looked at the new parents. "Gray, have you held him yet?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I held him when he first came out, and then Juvia snatched him from me," he gave his wife an amused look.

Her response was only a light shrug as she stroked her son's soft cheek with a gentle finger.

"Okay, then let me hold him," Meredy grinned as she opened her arms.

"Uhm, should you being doing that?" Lyon raised a brow towards her.

"I'm pregnant, not lame," she huffed towards him as she placed her hands on her widening hips.

Lyon glanced down at her prodding stomach with a frown. She had been pregnant for six months now, and Lyon had learned a lot since then... Namely, not to argue with her- about anything...

"Wait a minute," a bolted arm shot out between Juvia and Meredy before the baby could be switched. "I think the prick's godfather should hold em first," Gajeel stated.

"Don't call my son a prick," Gray frowned at Gajeel as Levy slapped her husband's arm.

"Excuse me?" Erza crossed her arms, a strained smile on her face as she raised a scarlet eyebrow.

"Uh-oh..." Jellal mumbled, knowing the look on his wife's face all too well.

"Lyon and I are the child's godparents," Meredy frowned at Gajeel, her brows furrowing together.

"This doesn't look good," Wendy commented as she walked over to Juvia, smiling down at the small baby.

"Oh boy," Lucy sighed.

"There must be some mistake," Erza stated. "Jellal and I will be the child's godparents."

"Like hell!" Gajeel interjected, "Juvia told me herself that Levs and I would be it!"

"No," Meredy cut in with a growl. "Juvia told me, that it was Lyon and me!"

"Juvia also told me that it would be Jellal and me," Erza told them. "But rest assured, Jellal and I will let you visit the child."

"Who said you were it?!" Gajeel demanded.

"Well it's obvious!" Erza rolled her eyes. "We have experience," she motioned to Rosemary.

"What do you call this?!" Meredy pointed to her growing stomach.   
"Levy and I are working on it!" Gajeel told them hotly.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy turned a dark shade of red as she slapped her husband's arms frantically. She muttered something under her breath before burying herself in Gajeel's long hair as if to hide herself from the embarrassment. Gajeel seemed undeterred as he continued to glare Mededy and Erza down.

"Can't Juvia settle this?" Natsu spoke up, his hands clasped behind his head. "I mean, she told you guys you were all it, so she has to pick, don't she?"

Everyone turned their gaze towards Juvia, who simply blinked. "Did you tell all of them that they could be the godparents?" Gray asked her.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Why so many?" Lucy asked.

"He's so cute," Wendy cooed, stroking the babies soft cheek.

"Who's it gonna be, Juvia?" Gajeel raised a pierced brow. "Me, right?"

"Don't have so much confidence in yourself," Lyon told him. "Meredy and I are practically family," he crossed his arms, causing Meredy to give an agreeing nod.

"I helped get those two together," Erza pointed towards Gray and Juvia, who's head were going back and forth between the arguing three. "I was the one who told Gray to tell Juvia his feelings," she tipped her nose in the air.

"I linked them together long before that!" Meredy grinned in glee.

"And Gray and I grew up together!" Lyon added, getting into it.

"Lyon, we lived together for half a year, at most," Gray mumbled.

"Shut up, little brother!" Lyon pointed a fingers towards the man, who only rolled his eyes.

"I'm Juvia's longest friend!" Gajeel proclaimed, sticking a thumb to his chest.

"Juvs, pick someone," Gray told her with a sigh. "Please..." "

Well..." Juvia glanced at the three of them. "All of you wanted to be the baby's godparent, and Juvia couldn't say no to any of you... So she figured, that if you guys could all do it... He'd definitely be loved more than he could imagine..."

"Juvia..." Meredy whispered, fighting a sniff.

"Are you crying?" Lyon whispered, leaning over to look at her.

"No!" She wiped her eyes quickly, "I'm not!"

"Do you want to hold him?" Juvia asked Wendy softly. The girl had been rubbing the baby's head and causing him to lull asleep.

"Can I?" She whispered back, glancing between the three who had been fighting over him. They all seemed to be deep in thought now.

"Of course, you helped deliver him, Wendy-Chan," Juvia smiled, gently handing the baby to her.

 "I wonder what your Mommy's going to do when she notices," Jellal commented to Rosemary, having seen Juvia hand Wendy the baby.

"Gajeel won't be happy," Lucy muttered towards Levy.

"Neither will Meredy it seems," Levy chuckled softly.

"Juvia's right..." Erza finally spoke up with a smile. "We can take turns... Four months each."

"What?" Gray raised a brow at her.

Gajeel nodded, scratching his chin. "Fine, but Levs and I get him in the summer, and I call taking him on his first mission and getting him his first tattoo."

"Oh, let me come too!" Natsu laughed towards Gajeel.

Gray almost choked, but Juvia spoke up. "Gajeel-Kun, no tattoos that have profanity or naked women."

 "Got it," Gajeel nodded.

"Okay," Erza nodded towards Gajeel. "Then Jellal and I will have him at the beginning of the school year." She smiled at Juvia, not even noticing the baby missing from her arms and then at Gray, who's eyes were wide and his jaw slacked. "We'll give him the best education we can."

"I guess we'll get him in the winter then," Meredy smiled up at Lyon. "Seems fitting," the ice-mage nodded.

"Wait!" Gray shouted at the three of them. "Juvs and I ain't dead yet! Stop talkin' like we are!" He huffed at them.

"Gray-Sama," Juvia reached out, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. "If something were to happen to us, aren't you happy we have such loving friends who will take care of our son...?"

"Of course..." Gray mumbled, "I just don't like thinking about something like that."

"Of course nothing's going to happen to you and Juvia," Erza told him with a smile.

"Yeah," Meredy laughed, "you guys are going to be around for a long time and make several more babies."

 "Oh," Juvia grinned at the idea.

"Hey, look!" Wendy spoke up with a laugh. "I think he likes me!" Everyone turned to see the teen holding the baby, who was staring at her intently.

"Wait!" Meredy and Gajeel spoke up.

"W-when did you get him?" Erza asked with wide eyes.

"When you guys were arguing, Juvia handed him to me," she smiled at her friend, who smiled back warmly.

"Speaking of him... Haven't you two been thinking of names?"

"Yeah, I think we should start calling him something soon," Lucy smiled as she looked at the baby over Wendy's shoulder.

Gray and Juvia shared a glanced. They had talked about names, and when Juvia had suggested one, Gray seemed on board with it, though a little nervous as well. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back. Juvia looked at their friends and glanced at the baby in Wendy's arms.

"His name is... Silvur... Ur for short..." she glanced back at Gray, seeing that his eyes had gone wide.

"Really...?" He whispered towards her.

She nodded softly, "Juvia wanted him to have a good, strong name, and what better to be sure than to name him after two wonderful people?"

"Thank you..." Gray whispered, resting his head on Juvia's shoulder. "Is... That okay with you?" Gray glanced at Lyon.

"Yeah..." Lyon smiled. "Meredy and I found out we are having a girl."

"Really?" Juvia's eyes widened. "How exciting!"

"We're wanting to name her Ultear," Meredy placed her hand on her swollen stomach. "Ur and Ul... Has a nice ring to it, huh?" She smiled happily.

"Just keep your son away from my daughter, Fullbuster," Lyon glanced at Gray.

"What?!" Gray's head popped up from Juvia's shoulder. "Your daughter better stay away from my son!"

"I have a feeling we'll be dealing with stuff like this for the rest of our lives..." Meredy muttered towards Juvia.

"Juvia thinks so too," she laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- a massage

Gray groaned, wobbling down the dim corridors of what use to be Fairy Tail. It was still a mess from when it was attacked by the Cube that had been controlled by Tartaros and the war with Zeref hadn’t helped it any. He rolled his shoulders, grimacing at the tenderness.

“Juvia,” he sighed, seeing the water mage on one of the small cots the nearest hospital had set up for the injured.

“Gray-sama,” she smiled softly as he sat down beside her.

He let out a soft groan, resting his head on her shoulder. His tired eyes darted around the small room that was filled with cots and people lying on them. They had only been fought for a day, but it felt like years.

“Gray-sama,” Juvia spoke softly. “Come on,” she patted her lap.

His eyes widened slightly, “what…?”

“Lay down,” she told him, patting her lap again. “Juvia will let you use her lap as a pillow.”

Gray breathed through his nose deeply, ignoring how a stabbing pain ran through his chest. Slowly, he released it. “Juvia, I can’t-”

“Mhm, you can,” she told him. “Juvia is fine,” she assured him, giving him a soft smile. “Wendy-chan healed her hours ago. Gray-sama, you’re still recovering… Please, rest…” her wide brown eyes locked into his and he knew it was a battle he had lost. Juvia moved back, her back resting against the wall as she parted her legs, careful to keep her skirt from showing anything. She held her arms out to him, and he felt himself moving before he even had time to think about the action.

Gray let out a sigh as his head rested on her lap; his arms entwined her waist as he brought her closer to him. Her hands ran through his hair, causing him to relax and soon they ran to his shoulders and arms. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, rubbing them in gently and he felt his eyes drifting close. A massage… Juvia was giving him a massage and he was sure that he had never felt anything better.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- A sorry kiss

 

Juvia woke up with a cramp in her neck and her back hurting. She blinked her heavy eyes, her whole body feeling as if it had been used as a punching bag, and she supposed it had been in a sense… After that horrible fight with Invel… It still made her shiver.

She turned on her side carefully, grimacing at her tender ribs. She was quite pleased to see Gray sleeping beside her. The sleeping bag he used was almost right on top of hers like he didn’t want to be away from her. It made her lips purse together in a small smile.

Faintly, Juvia could hear others starting to stir with groans of their own. Juvia wasn’t sure what time it was, or how long they’ve been sleeping. Some of the voices she recognized to be from her guild, and some were even from her friends in other guilds.

She hoped everyone was okay… As far as she knew the only fatality on their need was Makarov… Her heart felt heavy at the thought of the man being gone. Makarov had forgiven her all though years ago when she was in Phantom Lord; he had seen the good in her when no one else would… He had given her a second chance to become a good person and now he was gone… She would always be thankful for him.

Juvia looked at Gray again, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she watched him sleep. He had a line of bruises coming up his jaw, and around both his eyes. His bare chest and arms had cuts, burns and bruises all on them. Before they had passed out, Juvia had begged him to let Wendy heal him, but he refused since Wendy needed her strength to heal those who were in worse condition.

Slowly, Juvia reached out and moved some of his dark hair out his face and his nose twitches with a light groan. His dark eyes opened, looking straight into hers.

“Juvia…” it was just a whisper, but it made a shiver run down her body.

“Gray-sama,” she whispered back.

He reached up, grabbing her hand that was still on his cheek. “I was beginning to think it was a dream…”

“What was?” Juvia raised a brow.

“That you came back…” His voice broke as his eyes never left hers.

“Gray-sama…” She whispered, her fingers wrapping around his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked, “I wasn’t strong enough to end it without you getting hurt.”

“No, Gray-sama,” she told him, “there was no other way… Juvia would rather die than to be without Gray-sama…”

He stared at her for the longest moment, and Juvia was sure he was seeing right through her soul. Finally, he moved, his face longing over ever so slightly as his lips brushed against hers. Juvia gasped, her lips tingling as Gray’s warm lips rested over hers. Before she could could react, he pulled back, his cheeks a slight pink.

“I’ve realized it,” he told her softly. “I can’t live without you, Juvia. So don’t ever leave my side again.”

Juvia felt her lips twitching into a smile as she blinked back her tears. “I won’t,” she promised.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- a love bite

Gray groaned, rubbing his tired eyes as he stumbled down the hallway to the kitchen. He was half surprised to not smell a breakfast some kind on the stove cooking, since Juvia usually made something.

“Juvs?” His tired voice called to her, glancing around.

“Good morning,” Juvia greeted, just coming out of living room with a backpack. Gray knitted his eyebrows together as she placed her bag on the table and leaned over to kiss his cheeks.

“What’s the bag for?” He asked groggily, giving a yawn as he stretched. As far as he knew, she didn’t have any plans to go on a job with Gajeel this week…

“Juvia has a job,” she told him with a light smile.

He raised a brow. So she did have a job? “Who are you going with?” He promoted curiously.

“Lyon-san,” she answered as if he were talking about the weather.

Gray felt his eye twitch. “Lyon?” He repeated with disbelief. “As in Lyon Vastia?”

“Do you know any other Lyon?” Juvia raised a brow towards him.

“No!” Gray said, his voice sounding something in between a huff and scoff. “What are you doing going on a job with him?” He asked curiously. Something wasn’t right… Lyon was up to no good!

“Last week when Gray-sama went on a job with Natsu-san and them, Lyon-san visited and asked if Juvia would go on a job with him,” she told him, rechecking her bag to make sure she had all her supplies.

Gray groaned, his arms crossing over his chest as he pouted. With a grumble, he started pacing. Just what was Lyon thinking? He knew that Gray was now dating Juvia… He couldn’t forbid Juvia to go, that would be wrong and make it seem like he didn’t trust her when he did. It was the bastard Lyon he didn’t trust!

His eyes widened as he thought of an idea. He could just ask to go with them! A frown found it’s way onto his face as he grumbled and shook his head. Again, it would make it seem like he didn’t trust Juvia…

He glanced at her back, admiring the way her blue curls stood out against her pale neck. It was summer, so she wore a dress that showed off a modest amount of her chest and Gray’s eyebrows flicked up. A slow smirk crossed his face as he walked up behind Juvia, wrapping his arms around her waist as his lips found her neck.

She shivered, “Gray-sama… Juvia doesn’t have time… She has to leave in twenty minutes…”

“When will you be back…?” He asked his lips moving across her neck slowly as one of his hands slipped down her leg to the ends of her dress.

“T-two to three days…” Juvia breathed as he nipped her collarbone. “Gray-sama…”

“Come on…” he whispered, moving his lips back to her ear. “Just right quick…”

“Juvia can’t…” she insisted, though she stifled a sigh as his hands roamed up her dress. One of them came up, cupping her breasts and the other stroked her side softly as Gray sucked on her neck. “J-Juvia has to leave…” she tried to tell him, but he was clouding her thoughts.

“Juvia…” Gray lowered his voice, knowing exactly what card to use next. “Gray-sama will miss you…”

Juvia groaned and Gray smirked because he knew that he had won. She turned in his arms, her hands grabbing handfuls of his hair as he lowered his hands to her upper thighs to help pull herself up. “Only fifteen minutes,” Juvia told him sternly, her lips already moving against his own.

Gray’s smirk deepened, that was all the time he needed…

XxXxX

Juvia gaped at her reflection… Love marks… She had love marks all over her! From just below her ears, spread down her neck and all the way across her breasts… There was no way she would be able to hide all of them! She glared at the smirking man in the mirror.

“Gray-sama…”

“Hm, I like that,” he told her with an all too pleased smiled.

She turned around to face him, her hands on her hips. But he was unfazed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Is this because Juvia is going on a job with Lyon-san?” She asked, pointing to her splotchy neck and chest.

“No,” he told her coolly. Well, it was half of it… It wasn’t like he wouldn’t have done it anyways rather she was going on a job with Lyon or not… He liked marking what was his.

Juvia sighed, glancing at her reflection again. She wanted to be mad, but she couldn’t, especially when she use to -and sometimes still does- go crazy at the thought of another girl even looking at Gray.

“You know, Juvia isn’t really going on a job with Lyon-san,” she admitted, turning around to look at Gray again.

“Huh…?” He raised a confused brow at her. “Then what are you two doing…?”

“Lyon-san is just saying we have a job so it wouldn’t look suspicious when we show up in the town where Crime Sorciere is… He is wanting Juvia’s help so he can ask Meredy out…”

Gray blinked at her. That was it…? Lyon was just needing Juvia’s help to ask out Meredy? Could he have not done that on his own? He felt his lips give a light twitch.

“Gray-sama, is that okay?” Juvia asked him softly. “If Gray-sama rather Juvia not-”

“Go,” he told her, a light quiver to his voice as he tried to stop himself from laughing. Oh how much fun he would have teasing the hell out of Lyon about this… “Go help him, the idiot would probably make a fool out of himself if you didn’t.”

Juvia gave him a soft smile, “be nice Gray-sama…”

“I’m always nice,” he sent her a wink. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- a first kiss

 

Juvia giggled as she ran down down the street, Gray close to her heels. She stopped suddenly at the park, and the hood of her yell raincoat almost fell.

“Oi,” Gray mumbled, almost running into her. She looked back at him, a grin on her face as she took in his appearance. He wore a pair of black rain boots with his dark blue sweats and he wore a grey hoodie.

Juvia moved her feet, stepping in a rain puddle with her pink boots and Gray frowned. “What…?” He asked as the rain continued to fall gently.

Juvia stepped in the puddle again, this time with a bit more force. Water flew up, splashing Gray’s boots. “Oh no you didn’t,” he glared at her.

She simply shrugged, an innocent grin on her face as she started to walk backwards quickly.

“Oh, it’s on Juvs,” Gray declared, running after her.

She giggled running from him quickly. Despite the day being dreary and rainy, she couldn’t help but be happy! She had thought it was some kind of fate to have ran into Gray earlier while she was out running errands. She thought it was even more special that he had agreed to spend some time with her in the rain… He was a quite, shy kind of guy and honestly Juvia just thought he was a little misunderstood. Slowly, he was warming up to her.

“Gotcha,” a voice panted behind her as a hand grabbed her yellow raincoat.

“Gray-sama,” she frowned, but she couldn’t stop her lips from twitching.

“If I get sick, you are so taking care of me,” he told her, letting go of her raincoat as they found shelter under a railing.

Juvia’s eyes lit up, a slow smirk playing on her face. Her taking. Care of Gray? She actually liked the thought of that…

“Juvia will take the best care of you,” she promised, looking up at him.

“Hm?” He raised a brow, a slow smile on his face as he looked down at her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, their gazes never leaving. Both of them could feel the tension in the air, Juvia had felt it since she had first moved there and saw him for the first time… The first time she saw his dark blue eyes she knew, he was the one…

He leaned down, his lips molding against hers and Juvia closed her eyes, leaning into him as the whole world faded from around them. Her heart was beating in her chest, and she knew it was just the first of many more kisses to come… 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- closer

Gray frowned as his eyes darted around the bright club. He was a little drunk, his head buzzing and his body feeling light. The loud music was pulsating through his body.

"Gray," he friend Natsu laughed from beside him. "There is this super hot blonde over there-" he motioned towards a booth across the room- "who keeps giving me sly looks..." He smirked as his eyes narrowed on the blonde who seemed to be sipping some type of fruity cocktail.

"Natsu, don't get us kicked out again," Gray warned him with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah," the man rolled his dark eyes. He swept them across the entrance before they widened. "Holy shit... Is that...?"

Gray followed his eyes and instantly he was sober. It was... Juvia Lockser. You could say that they use to be High School sweethearts... Use to be, before she left suddenly without saying a word or without calling him. That was four years ago.

"What is she doing here?" Natsu voiced the same thing Gray was wondering.

He watched as she made her way to the bar and ordered something as she took a seat. How was it his heart was beating just as fast now as it had four years ago in front of her? There were only slight differences in her... Her stormy blue hair was longer, and more wavy than Gray had remembered it. She looked older...  Her black cocktail dress hugged her figure before stopping teasingly at her thighs. It had lace sleeves that pinned up around her neck, exposing a good portion of her breasts and left her back bare.

Gray swallowed hard, running his hands through his messy black hair. Just what was she doing here? Especially now after four years?

"Gray," Natsu grabbed his shoulder when he made his move to go talk to her.

"What?" He glanced back at his friend. "It's alright, I just want to talk to her..."

Nastu shook his head slowly as he watched Gray walk towards the bar.  He knew that even now, after all these years, his friend still wasn't over her. A love like they had would be hard to get over. Nastu gave his head one more shake before he turned and walked towards the blonde who was winking at him.

Gray straightened his white button up shirt as he walked over towards the bar. The closer he drew the more nervous he became. He hadn't seen her in four years, hadn't even heard from her... When she first left he had several questions to ask her, to demand answers from her, but now that she was in front of him his mind was blank. The only thing he could think of was that she was there in front of him.

"Look who it is," he kept his voice under control as he took the seat beside her. She gasped loudly, her large brown eyes turning to meet with his dark blue ones.

"Gray-sama..." a trembled whisper left her mouth. "I..." her voice wavered, and her eyes casted down for a few seconds. She took a deep breath before looking at him again. "I didn't expect to see you so soon... Please, let me buy you a drink."

He should say no. "Okay," he replied instead. A few shots of whiskey and vodka later and Gray isn't feeling as nervous has he had been. The music of the club had picked up, the strong and steady beat giving his head a light whirl. He glances at Juvia, and sees that she's staring at him... Maybe she had been looking at him for a while, but he didn't know.

"Want to get out of here?" He asks, though he knows he shouldn't.

She nods, securing her purse by her side and they disappear from the club together.

The late September air was chilly, and Juvia wished she had picked out something warmer to have worn. Yet, this was the dress she has been wanting to wear when she met Gray. Though she hadn't expected to bump into him that night since it was her first night back in Magnolia, it was the only dress that gave her so much confidence.

The silence between them was straining and awkward. Juvia had so many questions she wanted to ask Gray, and she knew he must have had several to ask her.

"Your hair," he finally spoke, and she glanced up at him. Her insides melted at the sight of his dark blue eyes... She had missed the depth of them so much.

"It's long," Gray finished.

"Yes," Juvia nodded giving him a small nod. When they had been in high school it had been shoulder-length. Gray had mentioned to her more than once to let it grow, so that's what she had done the time they had been apart. "I see you're now the Vice President of Ice Designs," she told him. "That's amazing. I remember you always saying you wanted to run it someday... You were always an amazing artist," she spoke softly.

Gray raised his brows. His entire family was nothing but a bunch of artists and designers... His parents, aunt, and cousins. So his parents and aunt teamed up and started their own business in building and clothing designers. They started off small, but by the time Gray was ten it was a booming business and one of the wealthiest in Magnolia.

"How did you know that?" He asked Juvia curiously. "That I became Vice President, that is."

"Ah," she looked embarrassed as she looked away. "I've been keeping up with the news here since I left..."

Gray let out a snort before he could stop himself. He felt himself coming undone at her words. She had kept with the news? With his life when she had been the one to leave?

"Why did you leave?" He had tried to ask it nicely, but it came out much more like a demand and Juvia flinched at his words. "Not a word of goodbye, you were just gone one day," he continued, his voice growing more rough. "No phone calls - fucking nothing!" His eyes flashed towards her. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes but he chose to ignore them. "You just disappeared, Juvia! Do you have any idea how I felt?! Yet you kept up with my life?! Why?!" He huffed, his chest burning as he fought to catch his breath.

"Do you think I wanted to leave you...?" Her voice broke as tears strolled down her cheeks. She was losing herself, just as she known she would when she finally saw him again. "My parents forced me to leave, Gray..."

He felt his eyes softening slightly and a sour frown formed on his face. Her parents hadn't liked him since they met him, and they had tried many efforts to keep her away from him. Then again, years ago Gray had been a little wild. They had good reasons to not want her to date him, but to just make her move?

"They couldn't even let you say goodbye?" He asked her flatly.

"You knew them, Gray!" Her voice almost yelled as she looked at him pleadingly. "They were cruel!"

"Did they keep you away this long, though?" He shot back, "you're twenty now, Juvs!"

She shuddered at the old nickname he use to call her and how it still made her heart skip a beat.

"Did they keep you hidden for that long? Why didn't you come sooner? Why didn't you at least write?!" He begged her to answer him as his voice failed him.

Juvia let out a whimper, her body shaking as she dug through her bag before shoving a thick stack of envelops to his chest.

"Twice a week, for almost two years I wrote you..." her voice was horse as she fought to control her burning tears. "two years..." she repeated desperately. "I had wondered for so many nights why you never wrote me back, but it was only after I turned eighteen that I discovered that my parents had been stealing my mail before it got sent," her body shook in a silent sob as she covered her mouth.

Gray stared at the envelopes against his chest. There had to be at least a hundred of them, and they were all held together by several rubber bands. The front envelope had her neat, curly handwriting on it. His name, with his address printed on it, with her address on it as well... Had she really written him all these letters...?How could her parents not even let them write?! Did they really hate him that much?

"I'm so sorry..." her voice was strained and her throat burned as she continued. "After I graduated, I moved out and took all the letters with me. So many times I've wanted to come back, but knowing you didn't get any of my letters just made me nervous because of how you would react," she wiped her eyes as she sniffed. "I thought about mailing you the letters, but again, I didn't how you would react. I got a simple job as a waitress and I've been saving my money for a year and a half so I could at least come back and tell you I'm sorry..."

Gray's heart was racing as he continued to listen. She hadn't just left him... She had been forced to leave... He tightened her letters to him against his chest with his left arm.

"I know..." Juvia's voice wavered. "That you must hate me now," she was crying again, and Gray felt himself reached towards her. "I thought of you every single day, I never wanted it to end. I'm sorry I was such a coward! I'm sorry that I made you hate me-"

"Shut up," he finally told her. She gasped in surprise, finally noticing that his right hand was stroking her hair and coming to rest on the nape of her neck. "I have never hated you..."

Their lips met, and Juvia grabbed the back of his shirt as he deepened the kiss. His fingers tangled into her hair and pressed against her, his body remembering hers like an old favorite song that you'd never be able to forget. She tasted like vodka and mints, warm and inviting him in.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight..." Juvia told him softly once they broke apart. Her lips were just as swollen as her eyes. "I would have presented myself better..." she gave a small, embarrassed laugh.

Gray let out a small chuckle, "I didn't expect to see you tonight either..." He whispered, his lips just inches from her. "But I'm glad I did..." He told her.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been a month since the battle with Zeref and his demons, and slowly, the cities of Fiore were rebuilding their great country. The country was back to the way it had been before Eileen had used her magic, and while Fairy Tail worked hard for their city Magnolia, the other guilds worked hard for their own cities.

"I'm tired of sleepin' on the ground!" Natsu muttered, falling into his sleeping bag.

"Shut it, Asswipe, we're all tired," Gajeel muttered from a few sleeping bags away.

"I like it," Wendy spoke up softly from her spot between Gray and Natsu. "It's like one big slumber party."

"I thought slumber parties were suppose to be fun," Charlie muttered from beside Wendy.

"Ah, it is enjoyable," Erza spoke from her spot beside Juvia, who was laying by Gray.

"Yeah, if Natsu could keep down his snoring tonight, it would be awesome," Lucy gave a glare at the man beside her.

Levy chuckled from Lucy's other side. "You should try sleeping next to Gajeel..."

"Gihi," the man gave a pleased chuckle.

"Oi, Erza," Natsu lifted his head to look at his friend. "Have you heard from your man lately? I thought he was coming back to help us rebuild Fairy Tail?"

"My man?" Erza blinked, a small blush rising to her cheeks. "You mean Jellal?"

"Who else would I be talkin' about?" Natsu frowned. "Him and Meredy are traveling to help out cities who are in worse state than Magnolia. They'll be returning once their work is done," Erza assured him.

Natsu gave a nod, satisfied with the answer and laid his head down again.

"I hope Fairy Hills is rebuilt quickly..." Wendy whispered. "Don't worry Wendy, everyone is working really hard to rebuild Magnolia," Lucy spoke up softly.

"Ya," Natsu patted the young girl's head with a gentle smile. "We won't be layin' on this floor for the rest of our lives."

"I heard that the apartments on Cosmo street are almost completely rebuilt," Levy informed the group.

"Hey Ice Dick, isn't that where you use to live?" Gajeel spoke up, he lifted his head with a frown. "You've been awfully quite, yer not makin' out with Juvia, are ya?!"

"What the hell?!" Gray snapped.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia squeaked in embarrassment.

"We've been tryin' to fall asleep," Gray huffed, "which is hard for us to do with you and Natsu runnin' your mouths."

Natsu laughed, "oh, Gajeel, I think you interrupted his make out session."

"We weren't kissing!" Gray hissed, a deep blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oi, I saw you two earlier!" Gajeel looked over his friends to glare at Gray. "You two were makin' googly eyes at each other."

"Gajeel-kun, please shut up," Juvia muttered, attempting to hide her face in Gray's side. "You and Levy-chan are just as bad!"

Natsu and Gajeel started snickering and the banner between them started. It got loud and obnoxious, quick...

"That's enough!" Erza's stern order run through the air, causing Natsu and Gajeel to become quiet. "We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, so everyone needs to get some rest..."

"She's right," Lucy piped up. "We're going to try to at least finish the guild hall tomorrow."

There was a peaceful silence that lulled in the air as everyone stayed deep in their thoughts. Their beloved Fairy Tail... It would be rebuilt soon, and then everything would be just as it should be.

Minutes ticked by, and soon almost everyone was asleep, giving off light and peaceful snores. Gray, however, was still wide awake. His mind wandered to several different things... Juvia, Fairy Tail, things going back to normal, his old apartment building, and then Juvia again... It always landed back on her. What would she do once everything was rebuilt? Would she go and live in Fairy Hills again? Somehow, the thought made Gray frown... Was it strange that he didn't want to be away from her any more than he had to?

He knew it was a complete one-eighty of how he use to be... But after everything that had happened, he just wanted to be with her. Living those six months together with her before he joined Avatar had been one of the happiest times of his life... If they could go back to some like that, he'd be happy...

He glanced over at her, and smiled. Her eyes were closed, and her blue hair fell in waves around her, but he knew she wasn't asleep. It was a full moon, and he knew she had trouble sleeping on full moons. Something to do with the tides of the ocean and her being a water mage...

"Juvs," he whispered, watching as her blue eyes opened in surprised.

"Gray-sama," she whispered back, a soft smile spreading across her lips. "You're not asleep yet?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep just yet," Gray admitted.

Juvia nodded her head in understanding. She knew all too well what it was like to not be able to sleep. "Do you really think everything will be rebuilt within the next month?" She asked him quietly.

"Of course," he answered without a second thought.

"This is Fairy Tail we're talkin' about," he gave her a light grin.

She smiled, pursing her lips to silence her small giggle. "True..." She took a deep breath before releasing it peacefully. "Juvia will be happy once everything is the way it should be..."

"Yeah," Gray nodded, his heart starting to pound in his chest.

If everything was the way it should be, then Juvia would be with him, right? But then again, she probably didn't know that he wanted her to live with him... So she was probably thinking of her room in Fairy Hills.

"Uh, Juvs... After everything is rebuilt... Are... Are you going to go back to Fairy Hills?"

She opened her mouth to respond before she shut it and thought about the answer. Finally she opened her mouth again, "Juvia supposes that is where she will go... Unless there is somewhere else she should be..."

Her blue eyes locked into his blue ones and Gray felt the world stop. His heart was thrumming in his ears- that's how crazy it was beating! He could feel his cheeks heating, so he knew they were probably a good shade of pink... He had never been good at this kind of stuff which was why he was happy that Natsu and the others were asleep.

"There is, actually..." he told Juvia.

“Huh?" She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"There's somewhere else you should be..." he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Live with me..." There was a moment of silence before he added, "please..."

Juvia was silent for a few seconds, but he could see how her eyes widened and how a light blush invaded her cheeks. "Is that what Gray-sama wants?" She whispered softly.

"Yes..." he nodded, "that is, if you're okay with it..."

Please let it be okay with her... He didn't ever think he'd have to worry about Juvia not liking something where it concerned him, but he was worried. What if she didn't want to live with him anymore? What if he had waited too late in realizing his feelings for her and she decided to move on?

"Juvia..." she began, a slow smile forming on her face. "Would love to live with Gray-sama..."

Gray let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He heard her little squeak of surprise and he chuckled lightly.

"Are we going to live in the apartments you use to live in?" Juvia asked softly, her arms resting against his chest as her forehead rested against his neck.

"Juvia..." he kissed the top of her head. "No..." he decided. "I want a home..." he told her. "I want a home with you..."

Juvia pulled back, only enough so she could look at him. His eyes found hers and she knew that in his own way, that was him telling her that he loved her. It was his confession. He wanted to be with her, and she him. Slowly, she nodded, nestling her way back into his arms.

"Yes... Gray-sama and Juvia will definitely need a house, especially when the babies arrive."

"O-Oi!" He whispered, his cheeks flushing hotly as Juvia giggled. He knew her imagination was going a hundred miles a minute. "Slow it down a bit..." he muttered. "Lets at least get married first, alright?"

"Hm..." Juvia hummed, her lips grazing his collarbone in a gentle kiss. "Okay... As long as Juvia gets to spend her life with Gray-Sama... She will be happy no matter what."

Gray grinned, "yeah... Me too."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic gruvia

Juvia let out a peaceful sigh as she woke up from her slumber. She blinked her brown eyes before giving them a gentle rub. Sitting up carefully, she turn to observe the two still sleeping boys.

Gray laid flat on his back, the covers pulled up to his hips. He had his left arm resting on his bare stomach and his right tucked underneath the pillow. Their almost three-year-old son, Silvur, laid beside his father in the exact same position.

She smiled as she crawled out of bed carefully so she didn’t wake them. Quietly, Juvia went to the bathroom to do her morning routine before she headed to the kitchen. Her stomach gave a soft grumble and she laughed, placing a hand on her swollen stomach.

She was currently seven months along, and though she didn’t care what she would be having, she was secretly hoping for a little girl. But if she happened to have a little boy again, she would be fine… Her and Gray could always try for a little girl later on, anyways.

“Yes, Mommy knows your hungry,” she told her unborn child with a soft laugh as she searched the fridge for pancake mix.

She heated up the oven and began mixing the ingredients for the pancakes, eggs and bacon before she turned on the coffee maker. She wasn’t a huge fan of coffee, she much preferred hot chocolate; however, her husband loved it. She knew the smell would wake him up. The pot of coffee was almost completely full, and Juvia was on her third pancake when she heard the familiar footsteps.

“Mommy,” Silvur’s sleepy voice greeted as he rubbed his dark eyes.

Juvia turned around with a wide smile to see both her boys. Even in the cold of winter they were only clad in their boxers.

“Good mornin’,” Gray yawned, walking over  to Juvia.

She smiled, meeting him halfway for a good morning kiss before she turned and kissed their son, too. “Good morning,” Juvia smiled, turning her attention back to the food.

Gray placed Silvur in his booster seat at the table before fixing a cup with warm milk in it. He placed a secure lid with a spout on it before handing it to his son. He soon fixed him a cup of coffee before fixing Juvia some hot chocolate as she finished the breakfast.

With the help of Gray, she set the table and soon they began eating. Their table was small, and with Silvur in the middle of them it was a little cramped.

“I guess we’ll need to be buying a new table before the new baby gets big enough to eat at it too,” Gray commented, thinking the same thing Juvia had.

She smiled at him, “Juvia thinks so too. Is it good?” She asked her son, who by the sticky mess on his face, she would say he was enjoying it.

“Mmh…” Silvur hummed, shoving more eggs into his mouth with his fingers.

He picked up a piece of pancake that Juvia had cut up for him and dipped it in his syrup before making a trail with the sticky sweet liquid to his mouth.

“It’s Gray-sama’s turn to bathe him,” Juvia spoke, giving a sly glance at her husband.

He let out a small groan, “Come on, Ur…did ya really have to make this big of a mess?” The boy just simply nodded, stuffing his face more and Gray laughed softly.

“Well, I guess it can’t be helped, your Mommy’s cooking is delicious.”

He caught Juvia’s sparkling eyes and he sent her wink that made her grin. Their life wasn’t perfect, and that was fine with them because they knew they’d be okay as long as they had each other.


	32. Chapter 32

“You’re not serious… Are you…?” Gray muttered, raising a dark eyebrow at the matching pajama set Juvia held up.

Juvia’s smile faltered, “you don’t like it…? Juvia made these herself…”

Gray could see the tears welling up in Juvia’s eyes and he began to panic. If he had learned anything while she was pregnant with Silvur, it was to not upset her.

Now that she was pregnant with their second child, he definitely didn’t want to upset her…

“N-no!” He forced a smile on his face. “I love them…”

“Juvia is so happy!” She beamed, “Silvur, let’s get dressed!” She told their two-year-old son, easily picking him up.

In a matter of just minutes they were both in their pajamas. The pants were a red, black and white plaid pattern, while the dark grey shirts had large red bears on them. Juvia had ‘Mama’ written in white inside of her bear, and Silvur had 'brother’ inside his.

“Gray-Sama, here is yours,” she handed him the last pajama set and he glanced down with a frown.

'Papa’ was written inside his bear… He couldn’t believe Juvia had made something so cliche… But these were the kind of things she loved. At least he was wearing it in his own home, and no one had to see him in them… He got dressed quickly, and Juvia was practically cooing by the time he was finished.

“Look at you two!” She giggled as she looked at Gray before looking at Silvur, who looked like a mini Gray. “You’re both so cute! Juvia can’t wait until next year when I can make one for the new baby!” She placed a hand on her swollen stomach with a grin.

“Papa,” Silvur tugged on his pants leg, and Gray picked him up with a slight smile. “Looks like we’re going to have to get use to things like this,” he told his son, who simply smiled back at him.

“Bear,” Silvur pointed his shirt, his dark blue eyes lighted up. “Rawr!” He said with a giggle.

“Rawr!” Gray said back, his hand reaching out as he tickled Silvur’s tummy. The boy cackled with laughter as he flew his head back and his messy black hair flew everywhere.

“Sniff… Sniff…” Gray glanced up to see Juvia watching them, with tears pooling out of her eyes.

“J-Juvs…” he walked over to her, using one arm to support Silvur and the other to wipe her tears. “What’s wrong…?”

“Nothing… I’m just so happy!” She cried more, leaning against him.

“There, there,” Gray patted her back.

“Mama, okay?” Silvur lifted a piece of Juvia’s blue hair and peaked at her. Juvia found herself letting out something between a laugh and cry.

“Yes…” she sniffed again. “Mama is okay.”

“Come on,” Gray rubbed her back for a few more seconds. “How about we go make some hot chocolate?”

“Chocolate!” Silvur yelled, kicking his legs excitedly.

Juvia giggled, leaning back and taking Gray’s hand. “Hot chocolate it is,” she nodded as they headed towards the kitchen.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- a shy kiss

 

Juvia bit her bottom lip nervously as she stared at the small space between her and Gray. She didn’t know if things could get anymore awkward in the small closet.

Gray let out a small sigh, uncrossing his arms and trying to calm his best heart. He was going to kill Natsu and Gajeel for dragging him to that stupid game… They were all about to graduate and yet there they were playing spin the bottle… And Gray knew it planned… How could it not have been? As soon as Juvia spun the bottle everyone had moved away from the circle in a blink of an eye but him.

“Juvia is sorry…” she squeaked out a soft apology.

Gray glanced up at her and his heart raced. Her cheeks were an adorable pink color, and she looked so shy… He clinched his fist and gulped. All his friends were assholes. Assholes who knew all about his big crush on Juvia…

Gray cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um…”

She glanced up at him with her large brown eyes and Gray almost forgot how to speak. He could feel a heat slowly rising up his neck and cheeks.

“W-we’re in here…” he began, glancing around the small closet. “So we can…” his eyes widened and he looked at her again. “I mean, only if you want to!” He let out a nervous laugh, praying he wasn’t looking as lame as he felt. Never had he been nervous about kissing a girl, but Juvia wasn’t just any girl…

Juvia felt like she might faint… She was going to get to kiss her Gray-Sama?! After pining over him for close to two years, she was going to get the kiss she had always dreamed of!

“Mm,” she hummed softly as she gave a nod.

“Okay,” he took a step closer to her, and his heart thudded against his chest as her brown eyes watched him in the dim light. He couldn’t think straight with her looking at him like that… “Close your eyes,” he mumbled.

Juvia did as she was told, her lips pouting slightly as she waited…

<Gray let out a small, nervous sigh… He figured the best way to do it, was to just go for it. He grabbed her face gently and tilted her face before leaning down and gliding his lips against hers. He lingered for a few seconds, his lips feeling like a flame had been lit to them before he slowly pulled away and removed his hands.

Juvia opened her eyes slowly as her mouth parted. Her lips were tingling like crazy and she lifted her hand slowly to touch them, only to realize that she couldn’t actually feel them. All she could feel were Gray’s firm lips against her soft ones…

Gray swallowed hard, stepping towards her again and cupping one of her cheeks. Her lips felt so damn perfect against his, he didn’t want to ever stop feeling them. He leaned in, watching as her brown eyes sparkled with silent excitement. His lips twitched slightly as he tilted his head. “I’m going to kiss you again…”

“Okay,” Juvia barely had time to whisper before he was kissing her again. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into the kiss, focusing on the way Gray’s lips molded against hers. She felt a whirl of butterflies in the pit of her stomach when she felt his tongue slide against her bottom lip, asking for silent permission. As she parted her lips to grant him entrance she prayed that whatever remaining minutes they had left in the small closest would go by slow…

XxXxX

“Say, do you think they’ve kissed yet?” Lucy raised a brow as she glanced at the closet.

“I hope so, it’s been close to twenty minutes now,” Natsu snickered. “And they’ve stopped banging on the door a while ago.”

Erza looked quite pleased as she smiled up at her boyfriend. “That was a nice idea you had,” she told him.

Jellal snickered, “well, I was tired of them two skirting around their feelings, so I figured if we just threw them together then they’d have no choice.”

“No choice about what?” Levy spoke as her and Gajeel finally arrived. “What’s going on?” She raised a curious eyebrow.

“Where’s Juvia and Ice Prick?” Gajeel glanced around suspiciously.

“Oh, they’re in the closet,” Natsu smirked.

“W-what?!” Gajeel almost choked. “Why?!” He demanded, now growing a bit angry.

“We played seven-minutes-in-heaven earlier,” Lucy explained with a shrug. “Actually… Only Gray and Juvia played,” she let out a soft giggle.

“How long have they been in there?” Levy raised an amused brow as Gajeel made a face of horror. It was about time for the two to get together!

Erza glanced at the clock, “about twenty-five minutes, give or take,” she shrugged.

“No…” Gajeel whispered, shaking his head. “Hell no!” He started again.

Jellal rolled his eyes, “there he goes…”

“He loves his baby cousin, nothing’s wrong with that,” Levy laughed softly.

“Unless you’re Gajeel,” Natsu motioned towards the young man who stomped towards the closet.

“Hey you two!” He yelled, yanking the door open. “Stop it right- ah!” He screamed, as if mortified. “What are you two-?!”

“Hey!” That was Gray’s voice, and he didn’t sound too happy.

“Gajeel-kun!” Was Juvia’s whine. “What are you doing?!” She demanded.

“I- what- no…” Gajeel sputtered weakly.

Gray huffed, yanking the door away from Gajeel. The others could only see a glimpse of him, but there was no doubt- his shirt was completely unbuttoned.

“We still got a few more minutes,” Gray told Gajeel before slamming the door shut right in his face.

Gajeel’s face was still scrunched up in shock as he turned around to face the others.

“Just what did you see?” Natsu asked.

“They’re… makin’ out!” He gasped, almost stumbling as he walked towards the others.

Erza let out a low whistle as Jellal gave howl. “That a boy, Gray!” Erza yelled loudly.

“Shut up!” They could hear him yell back through the door. “I’m busy!”

“Hey Luce, how about me and you get busy,” Natsu wiggled his brows towards Lucy, causing her to roll his eyes.

“D-don’t say that!” Gajeel was practically hoarse as Levy helped him sit down in a chair.

“Yo, are you going to be alright?” Jellal raised a brow as he poked his friend’s cheek.

“She’s… Kissing… Him…” Gajeel’s eyes glosses over as he mumbled.

“I think he’s just in shock…” Levy muttered. “He’ll be okay in a few minutes…”

“Why did it have to be Ice Prick?!” Gajeel exclaimed loudly.

“Or a few days, whatever,” Levy shrugged. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “just once.”

 

“Awh, Gray-sama, come on!” Juvia prodded out her lower lip. “Just once!”

“Hell no!” He told her, a frown on his face as he shook his head. “I won’t do it!”

“Please!” Juvia begged, “pretty, pretty, please!”

“Juvia-” he began.

“Just one tiiiiime!” She told him, holding up a finger.

Gray let out a low huff, knowing that she wouldn’t give up until he agreed. “Just one time,” he told her seriously.

Juvia beamed, placing the kitten ears headband on his frowning face before taking out her phone to record him. “Okay, do it!” She giggled.

Gray pouted even more, but raised a hand and tilted his head. “Nya…” he deadpanned.

Juvia squealed, stopping the recording so she could watch it. Gray quickly removed the headband and tossed it aside.

“Juvia is going to cherish this forever!” The woman sighed.

“You better not post it on anything,” Gray muttered, his cheeks tinting pink.

“Oh, Juvia won’t!” She promised with a giggle.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- I love you so much that I forgot what hating myself felt like

Juvia woke up to the soft drumming of rain hitting the roof. The rain was no stranger to her, it was a sound she was all too familiar with. With a deep sigh, Juvia listened to it… As long as she could remember, it had been there and for the longest time, it was a reminder that she was an outcast… The Dreadful Rain Woman.

Growing up in the orphanage, she never had friends. They were all too aware that the rain was because of her, and with her around, they could never do anything fun. So she spent many of her days indoors, making her teru-teru bōzu dolls and praying that if she made enough of them, that the rain would finally go away… It never did.

At the age of fifteen, she ran away from the orphanage, claiming her independence as her magic grew. It didn’t take her long to get into trouble, and it took even a shorter amount of time to realize that people were cruel. Nobody liked her rain, therefore wherever she sent, she couldn’t be accepted.

She had been on her own for half a year when she met Gajeel. To her surprise, he seemed to be the first to not shoo her away because of the rain- though he complained about it. He introduced her to his guild, Phantom Lord, and though Juvia knew that it wasn’t the nicest guild around… She almost felt accepted.

Almost another year had came and passed and the rain still followed her… The only person she could even consider a friend was Gajeel, but back then he hadn’t been the nicest person to be around. Her magic was so uniquely developed that she became apart of a special squad- the element four, but even in that group, she could not find someone who accepted her.

Then she met Gray. It was by fate, it had to have been. They were suppose to have been enemies but as soon as Juvia saw him, something clicked in her heart. She had never yearned to become something to someone as much as she simply wished to know Gray. Of course, they fought… And for a split second, Juvia was sure her time on the earth was done. She was almost content at the thought. No one would miss her, so why should she be upset? And then Gray saved her… He saved her, though he didn’t have to. Though she was an enemy… Her heart almost exploded.

And the rain was gone.

Juvia blinked from her daze down memory land and glanced at the man sleeping beside her peacefully. She turned to her side, watching his bare chest as he breathed.

It had taken her and Gray four years to get where they were, but she wasn’t complaining. They had grown so much together, and Juvia couldn’t have been happier. It was because of him that her rain had stoped. It was because of him that she was able to join Fairy Tail and meet friends who she considered family. It was because of him that she forgot what hating herself felt like. In fact, she no longer hated herself at all… No longer was she dreadful, horrible Rain Woman Juvia Lockser. She was the highly respected and adored Juvia Fullbuster… And it was all because of him.

Of course, their road hadn’t been perfect. After Gray had finally starting opening up his heart to her, there was a more than a fair share of bumps and bruises they faced, but they had faced them together, only allowing them their relationship to grow more.

She scooted closer to him, head coming to rest on the arm he had stretched out. “Juvs?” He barely opened his eyes.

“It’s me Gray-Sama,” she assured him gently, resting a hand on his chest with a small smile.

“Love you…” Gray mumbled, already half asleep again.

Juvia found herself grinning. How different he was than the Gray Fullbuster she had met four years ago… True, he still didn’t like to show her too much affection in public - mainly because it embarrassed him - but when they were alone… Sometimes he could whisper her the sweetest words that had her half-way turning into a puddle.

“I love you too,” Juvia told him, snuggling against him. She closed her eyes peacefully as the steady rain lulled her asleep again.


	36. Chapter 36

  
The train ride through Fiore towards Magnolia was quiet. Juvia had kept her thoughts to herself, sensing that Gray just needed some peace and quiet. It was hard for her to stay quiet with the way he was holding onto her hand. Albeit, he wasn’t clutching is as strongly as he had when they first boarded the train… His fingers were still twined with hers.

Juvia bit her lip as she glanced over at him. He seemed to be sleeping, his red-rimmed eyes closed in peace. His messy black falling around his ears and eyes. The last thing Juvia had expected when she found him in front of his parents graves was for him to hug her and forgive her. She had expected yelling, resentment, she was even ready to give up her feelings for him if he wished…

Gray had shown her a side she had never seen before. Behind the cold and calm exterior he frequently displayed, there was still the little boy who lost both of his parents way too soon. She was happy she could bring peace to his father, once and for all. Juvia was even more happy to know that Gray viewed that way as well.

Juvia turned her gaze back towards the window. It would still be a few hours before they reached Magnolia and she took in a deep breath. At least they would be going back to Fairy Tail, a place that was home to the both of them.

XxXxX

“Juvia can’t believe it…” the Water Mage whispered as she stared at the hot chocolate in front of her.

Across from her, Gray had his elbow propped up on the table, his head in his hand as he glared at his own coffee. “How could Gramps let this happen?” He muttered in annoyance. “How could he just up and disband Fairy Tail like he did?”

Juvia glanced at him, from her peripheral vision she could see him jiggling his right leg. She let out a heavy sigh… She couldn’t believe it either… Fairy Tail was disbanded? It seemed unreal… But when they had arrived back, the only one at he guild was Macao and Romeo, who just happened to be satin their goodbyes to the place. They told the two about how almost everyone had already split up- stating that Natsu and Happy had already left. Gray didn’t believe it… Even after they went all the way to Natsu’s house to see that it was empty, he still didn’t believe it… Not until Lucy confirmed it to be true and showed them the not Natsu had left for her.

“Gray-sama…” Juvia frowned, “you don’t think… Fairy Tail isn’t over, is it?” She whispered the question, as if afraid that it might come true.

“No way,” Gray lifted his head and shook it confidently. “It can’t be… I guess Gramps is just taking a break. Fairy Tail will be back, no doubt,” he nodded slowly.

Juvia took a small sip of her hot chocolate, praying that he was right.

“Listen, Juvia, about earlier…” Gray begin and she glanced at him carefully. He wasn’t really mad at her, was he? Was his anger coming to him now that he was thinking straight again?

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that,” he apologized, causing her to blink in confusion. “I was just letting my emotions get to me.”

“Gray-sama has nothing to apologize for,” Juvia told him softly. “You are only human, after all… It’s perfectly normal and okay to be hurt and to breakdown. Gray-sama, you don’t have to be strong all the time… Juvia will always lend you her shoulder.”

Gray could feel his cheeks heating up as her brown eyes pulled him in. He adverted his eyes, but gave her a small smile of gratitude. “So…” he finally glanced back up at her. “What are you going to do until Fairy Tail comes back?”

“Juvia does not know,” she let out a small sigh.

“Is there a Juvia Lockser here?” The bartender called suddenly, causing Juvia to quirk a brow.

“Yes?” Juvia called back, and the bartender came to their table, handing her an envelope.

“Is that Lamia Scales symbol?” Gray raised a brow as he saw the stamp.

“Juvia thinks so…” the Water Mage nodded, opening the envelope. “It’s from Lyon-San…” Gray felt his eye twitch as Juvia read the letter. Her eyes widened, “word spread quickly about Fairy Tail…” she informed Gray, “and Lyon-San has invited Juvia to join Lamia Scale.”

“What?!” Gray’s brows furrowed together quickly.

“Lyon-San said that Gray-sama could come too, if he’d wish to…” Juvia handed him the envelope so he could read it himself.

Gray felt himself snarling as he read over Lyon’s note. Did the idiot think his useless flirting with Juvia was cute?

“Juvia will have to politely decline Lyon-san’s offer, though,” Juvia spoke, gaining Gray’s attention.

“Hm?” He raised a brow towards her.

“Well, the only guild Juvia will ever rejoin will be Fairy Tail…” she told him with a light blush.   
“Yeah…” Gray felt his lips twitching as he set Lyon’s letter down. “Me too…” He didn’t know where he was going exactly, but as he looked at Juvia he realized that he wanted her with him… “How about we go somewhere together?”

“Eh?!” Juvia’s eyes were wide, a dark blush dusting her cheeks as her heart raced inside her chest. Did Gray really want her to go with him?

“Sure,” Gray nodded, trying sound indifferent, though he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. “I mean, I’m wanting to train so when I face E.N.D I can crush him-” and destroy Natsu, too, he added mentally. “It would be nice to have someone to train with, and to go on missions with.”

Juvia felt a giggle she couldn’t contain escape her lips. She couldn’t believe it… She would be going with Gray! “Yes!”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- if you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to bed

 

“Gray-sama, Juvia’s home!” The water mage called happily as she opened the apartment door. A pleasing aroma hit her nose and she dropped her bag and slipped off her boots before skipping to the kitchen. “Gray-sama…?” She raised a brow, surprised to see him standing in front of the stove.

“Hey,” he greeted as she walked over to him. He kissed her lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “How was the mission?” He asked as she leaned back.

“Very good,” she smiled. “Gajeel-kun and Juvia had no problem with it… But Gray-sama, are you cooking?” She motioned her head towards the stove.

“Um, yeah…” he scratched the back of his head a bit nervously. “You told me that you’d probably be back tonight, so I wanted to do something special for you…” his cheeks tinted a dark red as Juvia’s eyes widened in wonder.

“Juvia can help!” She told him eagerly as she unwrapped her arms from his waist.

“No,” he told her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She gave a frown and he sighed, “this is my meal to you…” he turned her around and lead her to the table before handing her a glass of wine. “Just sit there and wait, it’ll be done in a few.”

Juvia could feel her cheeks heating as her heart thumped against her chest. A small smile carved on her lips as she watched Gray cook. He could be so unbelievably sweet when he wanted to be.

She took a drink of her wine and watched the way Gray’s naked shoulders moved as he worked. Her eyes casted over his strong arms before going down his muscled back. She could see the side of his scar on his waist and her eyes casted down to the firm-fitting jeans he was wearing. She was surprised he still had on jeans…

She heard him sigh, and her eyes darted up as he turned around to look at her. “You got to stop looking at me like that.”

“Looking at you like what?” Juvia asked innocently.

“I know you’re checking me out,” he told her, turning around to continue what he had been doing.

Juvia pouted, “Gray-sama’s back is turned, how could he know?”

“Cause I can feel your eyes on me,” he told her with a smirk, turning his head back to look at her. He sent her a wink that made her heart skip a beat before he turned back around.

Juvia bit her lip, her eyes slowly going up Gray’s back to his slender neck. She could see the side of his strong jaw where some stubble was growing. He kept himself cleanly shaved most of the time, though he had made the comment of growing a goatee like his father had. Juvia about fainted when she imagined him with one… It made him seem so much older and sexier.

Gray sighed again, and turned, his dark eyes focusing on her blue ones. “Juvs… if you don’t stop looking at me like that, we’re not going to make it to the bedroom…”

Juvia continued to stare at him… she found herself not caring as she smiled, and slowly licked her bottom lip. She had only been gone a week, but a week was far too long. Gray tilted his head, his eyebrows raised and Juvia pleaded with her eyes as she slowly roamed them down Gray’s chest down his stomach.

“Okay, fine,” he told her, walking towards her and scooping her over his shoulder. “Dinner can wait a few more hours.”

Juvia erupted in laughter as he carried her to the bedroom. She couldn’t wait to show her Gray-sama just how much she missed him.

 


	38. Chapter 38

  
Juvia felt several emotions when she finally saw Gray after the battle. Relief. Happiness. Anger. Overwhelmed. Anxious. Sadness. Powerless…

He didn’t speak at first, and neither did she. Their eyes just held each other’s for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, Gray drew a breath, “Juvia, I…” his voice gave out in a slow sigh. How could he even begin to explain to her what he had tried to do…

“Lucy and Natsu already told me what you were going to do,” Juvia whispered slowly.

He was a little surprised by how she was talking, since it wasn’t in her normal third-person talk, but he didn’t say anything. He was even more less surprised to find out Natsu and Lucy had told on him.

“They told me you were going to use a special form of Ice Shell to erase everyone’s memories of you…?” She looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah…” he whispered, a little ashamed of himself as he glanced down at their feet.

“I just don’t understand…” Juvia began softly, “why you thought that would be a good idea…” her voice wavered and Gray glanced up to see her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“Juvia-” he began, guilt consuming him as he started to reach out towards her.

“Gray,” her voice pleaded with him, and his hand fell on her shoulder. “You don’t understand… I’ve lived in a world without knowing you, and it was awful… I was lonely, without any friends and the rain followed me everywhere, and it was only when I met you that it all went away,” she was crying now, and Gray wasn’t exactly sure what to say. “I love you, Gray!” She told him fiercely, “if you were to be suddenly erased from my memory there would always be a piece of me missing, and I would never know why!”

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She was sobbing as Gray rubbed her back gently. He put himself in her shoes, and the guilt was almost shattering. He couldn’t imagine a day without Juvia now, and just the thought of her being erased from his memories, made him feel hallow. He held her tighter and buried his nose into her hair.

“I’m so sorry, Juvia…” he whispered into her neck. “I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I know how wrong it was…”

Soon her sobs became quiet little sniffles and her head rested on Gray’s chest. She glanced up at him, her brown eyes rimmed red from crying.

Gray gave her the gentlest of smiles, tucking a piece of her blue hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry…” he apologized again. “I’ll say it again and again, if I have to…”

Juvia shook her head slowly, “just please…Don’t ever do something like that, ever again.”

Gray gave her a nod, “I won’t…” He reached down, grabbing her hand. “I guess you deserve that answer now, huh?”

Juvia’s cheeks tinted pink as she looked up at him expectantly. She was thinking she would get words of some kind; what she got instead was a kiss. It was gentle and soft, and Juvia just barely had time to realize what was happening before Gray pulled back with a smile.

“Does that answer your question?” He raised a dark brow towards her.

Juvia nodded slowly, a smile stretching across her face before she attacked him in a tight hug. Gray caught them from falling back with a small wince. Juvia’s arms held him close though and she nuzzled into his chest with a happy smile. He couldn’t stop his own smile from tugging on his lips.


	39. Chapter 39

“Gray-sama, Juvia thinks you have a cold,” she told the Ice Mage.

“What?” Gray’s eyes widened as he sat up in the bed. “I d-do not!” He sputtered with a cough.

“Yes, you do,” Juvia sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder and gently laying him down. “You have a fever.”

“Do not,” he muttered in disbelief.

“How about Juvia goes warms you up some soup?” She asked with a small smile and he gave a small nod.

He watched her leave the bedroom with a frown before sighing. No way could he be sick! Gray Fullbuster did not get sick! He cleared his throat, and it felt fine. He didn’t even feel hot anymore!

“Gray-sama,” Juvia’s soft voice called him back and he looked up to see her coming back into the room with a tray of soup and crackers.

His eyes widened as he watched her. Suddenly, it was back… The heat on his face, the catch in his throat and the nervous excitement in his chest. He had a fever - and it was Juvia’s fault.

“Gray-sama?” Juvia raised a worried eyebrow at his expression as she sat the tray on the nightstand. “Are you okay?”

“I have a fever,” he mumbled, leaning against the headboard.

“Juvia knows,” she gave him smile that made his heart skip a beat and his body feel like it was on fire.

Quickly, Gray kicked the covers off of him before ripping off his shirt. It was too damn hot in the room! He needed some air!

“Gray-sama!” Juvia called worriedly when he yanked off his pants. “You need to try to stay warm!” She grabbed his shoulders before she was able to shuffle him back to the bed. <l

“This is your fault,” he told her, trying his best not to look at her.

“Excuse me?” Juvia raised a brow in confusion.

“You do this to me!” He hid his red face behind his hands as he threw his head back.

“Juvia didn’t make you sick,” she told him. “Natsu-san has been the one sick.”

“You’re the one that caused this fever inside me, so close enough!” He told her, sending her a light glare between the cracks of his fingers.

Juvia couldn’t stop her lips from twitching. Slowly, she grabbed his hands and removed them from his face. He gave her a pout the whole time she tucked the blankets back around him. Perhaps he just acted a bit childish when he was sick… They had been dating for close to a year now, so of course she knew he liked her.

“Here,” she placed the tray on his lap carefully. “Eat this,” she told him softly before she turned to leave.

“Wait,” he called, his face looking a little more flushed. “I don’t want you to go…”

“I’ll be back,” she promised him with a soft smile.

Gray watched her leave with a slow sigh. His heart was still racing inside his chest, but it had slowed down a little making it easier for him to breath. He looked down at the soup, and though he wasn’t really hungry, it looked appealing. He glanced back at the creaked door. All he had to do is eat this, and then she’d be back… With a frown, he got ready to force himself to eat.


	40. Chapter 40

The thing Juvia liked most about magic, was how certain magics mirrored or complimented the wizard who dealt it. Natsu, for example was very much like the fire he could produce. He was wild and free, refusing to conform into anything but himself. And much like how fire could destroy, so did Natsu… Though Natsu usually didn’t mean to destroy the towns he damaged.

Erza’s equip magic let her to change her armor and weapons to something that allowed her to adjust to her components strength. Juvia thought that was very much like Erza herself… The young woman could always adapt her environment when something awful happened.

Then there was Lucy, who’s power was having contracts with celestial beings. Lucy always saw the spirits as her friends, rather than employers, and Juvia thought that said a lot about her. The blonde mage was kind and friendly… It showed in her personality. Even when Juvia was so certain Lucy was a ‘love-rival’, Lucy herself had been nothing but kind to Juvia.

Gajeel, much like the iron he had control over was strong and tough. But like how iron was a strong foundation, so was Gajeel… He was reliable, trustworthy and a great friend, even if he was a little rough around the edges. He was Juvia’s first real friend, and she would always think of him more like a -sometimes annoying- older brother than anything else.

Then there was Gray… When most people think of ice, the first thing that comes to their mind is the temperature - cold. That was much like Gray’s personality. His blunt sarcasm often made people who didn’t know him too well think he was cold. But ice became cold when the molecular bonds become compacted. Juvia supposed Gray’s past represented the packed molecules in ice. He had kept so much of his emotions from the past to himself for so long that it just bottled up and became this dull coldness.

However, if you were to hold a ice cube in your palm for a length of time, the warmth from your body would gradually began to melt it. That’s what Juvia did with Gray. She loved him with every ounce of her being, and proved over and over again that unlike anyone else in his past, she would not leave his side. After all, as the ice melts, the water is always there to greet it…


	41. Chapter 41

Juvia padded through her kitchen, securing her mug of hot chocolate in her hands as she walked over to her desk in her small living room. She clicked the Skype app, instantly clicking on her boyfriend's name and waited as it began to ring.

She waited patiently, setting her mug down on her computer desk and grabbing the blanket on the back of her chair to wrap around her shoulders. She was just getting comfortable when the line picked up, and Gray appeared on her screen, drying his dark hair with a towel.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "Perfect timing, I just got out of the shower."

Juvia grinned, "are you getting ready for your classes?"

"Yeah," he nodded. His eyes darted to a nearby wall before he stretched and leaned back in his chair. "I got about another hour, though. How was your day?" He asked her gently.

"It was good," she nodded. "Went to school and then to ballet. Our production of Cinderella is just a week away... You are coming to see it, right?"

"Of course," Gray told her. "I already have my train ticket, and I plan on staying a week like we talked about. Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, Natsu wants to come too, will that be alright?"

Juvia blinked in surprise. Natsu was Gray's best friend he had made in Magnolia. She had talked to him a few times through video chatting, and he was very... Rambunctious, but also nice and Juvia could tell he really cared for Gray.

"Sure," she told Gray with a smile. "My couch stretches out into a bed."

"Great," he nodded. "And your friend, Lucy, is she still single?"

Juvia narrowed her eyes slightly. Why was he wanting to know if she was single? "Yes..."

"Good, cause Natsu's wanting to meet her."

Juvia's eyes widened. Natsu and Lucy had seen each other maybe once or twice while her and Gray have talked. She was surprised to hear Natsu was wanting to meet her, though she knew Lucy would probably be ecstatic since she had made her comments that the pink-haired man was rather good looking.

Juvia laughed lightly, "well, Lucy is planning on coming to my performance, so maybe you can get her and Natsu to sit by each other."

Gray grinned, "are you excited for it?"

"Mm," she nodded. "Though a little nervous since I know you'll be watching," she gave him a shy smile.

He chuckled softly, "you'll do fine, Juvs, I know you will."

She sighed slightly, giving a nod of determination. She was playing Cinderella, so she hoped to Kami above that she didn't mess it up.

"Since you and Natsu will be staying here for a week, is there anything you want me to get for you guys to eat?"

"Natsu will eat anything, so don't worry about him," Gray gave a light snort. "But I want... you..." he gave her wolfish smirk that about made her heart pop out of her chest.

"Gray..." she stumbled, her cheeks staining a deep shade of pink.

"What?" He raised an innocent eyebrow. "Juvs, it's been months... You're the first thing on my to-do list," he grinned at her. "Though... If you could make those one kind of dumplings, that would be nice," he gave her a smile.

Juvia fought the urge to roll her eyes as a small giggle escaped between her lips. She would be lying if she said she didn't want him too...

"Gray!" A booming voice was suddenly heard on Gray's end, and the dark-haired man cringed. It was only seconds later when Natsu appeared, a deep frown on his face. "Did you know there was a test today in-" he stopped suddenly when he saw Juvia. "Oh, hey Juvia!" He grinned, waving vigorously.

"Hi Natsu," she waved back with a gentle smile. "Gray tells me that you'll be coming with him to come see me? I'm sure Lucy will be thrilled to meet you."

Natsu's eyes widened before he turned to give Gray a glare. "Dude! I told you not to do that!"

Gray rolled his eyes, unfazed as his best friend started yelling threats. "You have no where to go for spring break," he told Natsu with a frown. "I couldn't just leave you... It was like leaving a puppy, or something..."

Natsu frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not a puppy..." he mumbled.

Juvia giggled softly, "it's no problem, Natsu. You're welcomed to come."

"Thank you..." he told her with a gentle smile.

Juvia smiled as she watched Gray and Natsu exchanged a few innocent insults back and forth before Natsu wondered out of the shot and Gray turned his attention back on her. He told her about how he couldn't wait to see her dance, and she couldn't wait for him to see her either... Long distance relationships were hard, but they were making theirs work... Even if some days felt like too much... Juvia knew that eventually, there would no longer be any distance between them.


	42. Chapter 42

Gajeel huffed as he stumbled through the doorframe. He took his copy of his key out of the keyhole before locking the door again and shutting it. He scratched the back of his head with a frown as he walked through the living room towards the kitchen. He dropped a bag on the counter before heading towards the bedroom.

The room was dark, and Gajeel walked over to the bed, frowning at the lump that was hidden under the covers. Faintly, he could hear soft music playing from it and groaned.

He yanked the blankets back, startling the lump and making her gasp in surprise. "Gajeel-kun," she frowned, removing her earbuds from her ears. "Don't scare me like that!" She scowled with a furrow of her brows.

"Seriously, Juvs?" Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow towards her. "You're gonna lay in bed and mope while listening to shitty love songs?"

"Shut up," she grumbled, popping the earbuds back in her ears before grabbing the covers and hiding herself again.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, turning on his heels and heading backwards. It wasn't that he had no sympathy for Juvia, cause he did. She was is sister, for better and worse, it was just that seeing how red her eyes were from crying made him want to punch the bastard that made her. What made him even more mad was that this wasn't the first time he had made her cry either, it wasn't even the second...

Gajeel huffed, rolling up his sleeves as he turned on the kitchen sink and began taking the vegetables out of the bag to clean them. He couldn't focus on beating the shit out of the guy who caused his best friend so much heartache. He wasn't worth it, now he just had to get Juvia to see that too...

XxXxX

Juvia was just fine. Okay, so she wasn't really fine, but she was breathing. She counted that as something good. She sniffed as the soft melody of Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri hummed through her ears.

Three years. She had spent three years of her life going up a mountain she would obviously never be able to fully climb. There had been high moments, when she felt content, like things would work out and she would live the happily ever after she so desperately craved for. And then there had been the lows, too many to count and too heavy to carry. She had thought she was almost at the peak, and now she was in the ditch with her back turned against the mountain.

She yelped when the blankets were thrown off of her for the second time in less than an hour. Before she could scold Gajeel, he pulled her earbuds from her ear and tossed her phone onto her dresser.

"What are you doing?" She demanded with a frown. Couldn't he just let her wallow in her self-pity?

Gajeel didn't answer. He simply picked Juvia up, tossing her over his shoulder. She let out a huff of annoyance, demanding he let her down. She beat his back with her small fist, but it didn't affect him. He tossed her onto her couch in the dim living room before pulling a tray of steaming noodles towards her.

"What is this...?" Juvia whispered, sitting up a little straighter. Her stomach gave a soft grumble, and her mouth watered. Suddenly she remembered she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Food," Gajeel answered, slumping on the couch next to her. "Eat it, I can hear the roar of your stomach from here," he grumbled towards her.

Juvia sent him a pout before picking up her chopsticks and eating. She let out a soft sigh as she continued to eat. Gajeel might not have looked it, but he was a fabulous chef.

It didn't take long for Juvia to finish her bowl before she licked her lips and sat down her chopsticks. "Thank you, Gajeel-kun," she whispered softly as she leaned back on the couch.

It was silent between them, and Juvia folded her hands in her lap, waiting nervously. It was unlike Gajeel to just sit there and stare at the wall instead of telling her how stupid she was. "Juvia," he began with a sigh, and she flinched, ready for what he was going to say. "You love way too hard..."

"Huh?" She let out a surprised breath, her eyes turning towards him.

"Just what I said... You love way too hard," Gajeel shrugged, glancing at her. "I mean, it's not all a bad thing, especially when you're loving someone like me," he pointed to his chest with his thumb, a small smirk on his face. "But someone like Bora..." his smile feel, and his frown was deep. "He don't deserve you. Don't let him do this to you again, Juvia..."

"I know I shouldn't..." she began in a whisper. "But Gajeel-kun, it's hard..." her throat tightened, her eyes began to burn again. "We have so much history together. He was my first..."

"I know," Gajeel wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her to his side. He held her as he sighed, "but Juvs, you guys have broken up six times in the last three years," he shook his head slowly. To him, that was crazy! Why Juvia kept taking that idiot back, he wished he could understand. "And every time you break up, he leaves you in an emotional mess. Not to mention it messes up your confidence..."

Juvia sniffed, burying her nose into his side. She knew he was right... "Why...?" She asked, "why can't I just erase my memory of him completely? Whats so wrong with me that he keeps throwing me away?"

"Listen here," Gajeel told her sternly, shoving her away a little so he could grab her chin and force her to look at him. Tears ran down her pink cheeks as she sniffed. "Not a damn thing is wrong with you, Juvia. Not a damn thing," he repeated. "You are beautiful, smart, kind, and sometimes weird," he earned a small smile from her before he continued, "and any man would be so lucky to catch you. Bora is not worth you catching. He's not even worth your time. I know you two have a lot of history. I know how hard it is, but didn't you tell me just a few weeks ago that you wasn't sure if you loved him anymore?"

"I don't know..." her voice trembled as he let go of her chin. "I thought that maybe, the love just wasn't there anymore, but then right after that he bought me flowers and took me out in a romantic date... And I thought, maybe I was just going through a stump..."

"And yet here we are, two weeks later with you crying over him because he broke up with you," he frowned. "Why did he even break up with you this time?"

"He's moving up north to work on his career and he said he couldn't focus trying to succeed in that and having a girlfriend," Juvia sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"What a dick," Gajeel snorted. "Juvs, a guy who wouldn't make time for the girl he claims to love, is not worth your time, okay?"

She nodded slowly. It was obvious with how Bora talked that she wasn't the most important thing in his life. It was that she wanted to be his center of attention, she just wanted to feel wanted by him... And he didn't want her, not now anyways. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he came crawl back, sending her an innocent text by asking how she was doing. That's how it always started when he decided to he wanted her back after a breakup. They would talk for a few weeks, maybe more before he tell her he still had feelings for her and begged for another chance, and then the cycle would continue.

Juvia shook her head slowly, she couldn't let that happen again. She was so tired of going through this, over and over again. Maybe it was time to give Bora up, once and for all... Six times was five too many. "Okay..." she told Gajeel quietly. "I want to try..."

"That's my girl," Gajeel smirked.

She sniffed, shifting to get comfortable beside him. One of his arms was still around her shoulder and she leaned against his side. "It'll only be a matter of time before he texts me again..."

"Delete and block his number," Gajeel suggested.

"I want to be able to move on from him without doing that," she told her friend. "I want to become stronger, I feel like doing that will only make me a coward... But," she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at up. "Will you help to stay strong...? If he does text me again..."

"Of course," Gajeel nodded. "I got your back."

"Thank you Gajeel-kun," she hugged him tightly, her nose nuzzling against his chest.

"Yeah, yeah," he patted her back. "I know what will cheer you up, Natsu is holding a welcome party for a friend of his next weekend. He wanted me to invite you." "What friend?" Juvia asked curious, turning her head to look at him.

"His name's Gray, I've only met him a few times but he seems pretty cool. He has a wicked talent for drawing, he's moving down here to Magnolia to work on his art degree. He'll be living with Natsu since they're childhood friends."

"Hm..." Juvia purses her lips. "Is he cute?" She asked.

"Gorgeous," Gajeel rolled his eyes. She giggled, "then I will go!"

"Alright, now," he shifted to get into a comfortable position with her still snuggled up by his side. He grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. "You ready?"

"For...?" Juvia raised a curious blue eyebrow towards the dimmed TV.

"Come on, what's the only movies that we marathon to make you happy?"

"Mothra!" Juvia screeched happily. "Press play!"

Gajeel chuckled, pressing the remote to turn on the TV. "You're so weird," he commented as Juvia nestled her head under his chin.

"Yep," she just grinned, feeling immensely better than she had all day.


	43. Chapter 43

“Please talk to me…” Juvia whispered as she looked at Gray with worried eyes.

He glanced up at her, his dark eyes wide and his complexion a little pale. He swallowed hard and looked at the little stick in Juvia’s hands. He could see the pink plus sign from where he sat a few feet away.

“So…” he trailed off. “We’re gonna have a baby…”

“That’s usually what these things mean…” Juvia gave a little nod as she motioned towards the pregnancy test. She bit her lip nervously and sat down beside Gray.

Silent shock permeated between them. They hadn&rsquot exactly been planing for a baby so soon, heck, they had only recently gotten engaged. Gray let out a heavy sigh and blew some of his bangs out of his eyes. He had always wanted to be a dad and the thought of being the dad to Juvia’s child sent a wave of happiness through him.

“How far along are you…?” He asked quietly.

She shrugged, “four weeks or so, if Juvia had to guess… I plan on visiting Wendy-chan tomorrow to see if she can figure out more…”

Gray nodded slowly, “do you want me to go with you?”

“Do you want to?” Juvia looked up at him with a blink.

“I mean… If you want me…” Gray said. “Isn’t that what the dad is suppose to do?” He raised a dark eyebrow.

“Juvia would love that,” she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. She took in a deep breath. “Are you scared…?”

“I feel like scared is an understatement,” Gray mumbled and Juvia nodded her head against his shoulder.

“Gray-sama, do you think we’re ready to be parents?” Juvia asked quietly.

“Probably not,” he told her honestly. “But we’re going to become ones either way now…” He nudged her with his shoulder gently and when she looked up at him he smiled. “We’ll be alright,” he assured her.

She nodded slowly, “Erza-san and Jellal-san could help us… They’re great parents to Rosie-chan.”

Gray nodded in agreement, “and we got the whole guild, and isn’t there a ton of pregnancy books? I’m sure Levy has some of those somewhere.”

“Yeah…” a smile tugged on Juvia’s lips. “Just imagine if we had a Gray-sama Jr!” Her eyes practically sparkled at the idea.

Gray chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to bring her close. “A mini Juvia-chan would be really cute as well,” he told her with a sly smile.

A pink blush tinted on her cheeks as she looked up at him with a grin. She leaned up, pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back, tightening his grip on her. Suddenly, Juvia pushed away from him, her face no longer pink but slightly green. She scrunched her face up before taking off to the bathroom. Gray watched her go with a slight frown before slowly getting up to follow her and make sure she was okay. He supposed, this was was something he’d have to get used to for the next few months… 


	44. Chapter 44

“You’re a terrible cook…” Gray coughed, waving his hands to clear the smoke from his face. He opened up the small window above the sink to help with the smoke and glanced at the frying pan that was still sizzlingly in the sink.

Juvia whined from her spot facedown on the floor. “Juvia tried her best!”

“Hey, at least the kitchen’s not on fire this time,” Gray mused with a small smile.

Juvia responded with another low whine. That time had been horrible. The top of the stove had gone up in flames. Juvia was in too much shock to even move, but Gray was quick to get the fire extinguisher they had thankfully bought when they first moved in together.

The worst thing about last time though was the fact that her friends never let her forget what she had done. Out of their circle of friends, everyone figured that if anyone would ever sit a kitchen in fire, it’d be Natsu, without a doubt… But it was her!

“Juvia gives up trying to learn how to cook,” she declared to the floor in a low mumble.

“Hey,” Gray poked her with his foot gently. “That thing you made a few weeks ago tasted pretty good.”

She shot her head up in a pout towards him. “But Juvia didn’t even have to do anything except put to things together and mix it up!”

Gray didn’t have he heart to tell her that was probably the reason why it was so good… He bent down to look at her. “But you are getting better, Juvs,” he told her. “No fire this time, remember?”

“Yeah…” she gave a little nod, a small smile curling on her lips.

“You just got to keep trying, just next time, maybe try something that’s not so complicated, okay?”

“Okay,” Juvia mumbled with a frown.

Gray chuckled, standing back up with a stretch. He reached an arm down to help his fiancée up. “How about we go out and get something tonight?” He raised a brow.

“Yeah,” Juvia nodded, her stomach giving a small grumble.

Gray smirked, “great, you might want to go take a shower first, though.”

Juvia blinked at him in confusion, so he swiped a finger across her forehead and showed it to her. She gasped in pure horror to see his finger covered in soot! She screamed as she turned, and ran to the bathroom as fast as her legs could take her.

Gray just chuckled and shook his head. He turned to face the remaining mess in the kitchen with a grimace… Time to start cleaning, hopefully he would get done before Juvia got out of the shower.

 


	45. Chapter 45

“Just stay with me…” his voice was barely above a whisper.

Juvia didn’t speak as she knelt down beside him in the snow. Gently, she wrapped her arm around his and rested her head against his shoulder as they looked at the graves of his parents. She knew he was suffering, but all in the same sense, he had finally found peace. His parents were finally together…

“Gray-sama’s parents sounded really wonderful…” she told him gently.

“Yeah,” he gave a small nod. “They really were…”

Gray leaned his head against Juvia’s with a sigh. She didn’t speak again, because she knew more than anything else, Gray needed quiet. He didn’t need someone to tell him things would get better, or that it was okay, because at the moment, it wasn’t okay. All he needed at that very moment, was a shoulder to lean on, and Juvia was more than happy to offer hers.

XxXxX

It wasn’t until Gray and Juvia made it back into Magnolia when they heard the news of Fairy Tail’s disbandment. Juvia was then the one to break down and cry in front of what once used to be the Fairy Tail’s guild.

Gray rested his hand on her shoulder, obviously stunned by the news as well. It was hard to believe that Master Makarov would do this, but Gray knew that the old master must have a reason for it. He knew deep in his heart that it would only be a matter of time before Fairy Tail came together again.

“Juvia doesn’t know what she’s going to do…” the water-mage whispered with a sniff. Fairy Tail had been the home she had longed for since she was a child, and now it was gone… “Where is she going to go…” She wondered to herself sadly.

“I know,” Gray told her, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

“Where…?” She asked softly.

“Just stay with me,” he whispered. Juvia sucked in a breath, she could see it in his eyes that he was sincere about it… He really wanted her to stay with him! “Just stay with me,” he repeated, a bit louder this time. “And we’ll figure it all out together.”

Juvia nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her heart was racing inside of her chest, and as Gray removed his hand from her shoulder and reached down to grab her hand, she thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She could die a happy woman now…

Gray gave her a soft smile as he squeezed her hand gently. “We’ll be alright,” he assured her, and she believed him…


	46. Chapter 46

“Is that my shirt…?” Gray asked in shock.

“Hm?” Juvia raised an innocent eyebrow before her eyes followed Gray’s. “Oh, yeah.”

“What the hell,” Gray’s mouth gapped open. “Why is my shirt on the dog?!” He threw his hand towards the the dog laying on the pillow in the middle of the living room. It was his parents shikoku, and he was currently staying with him and Juvia for a week while his parents went away on a cruise.

“It’s an old faded-red shirt, Gray-sama,” Juvia mumbled to him. “One you never wear anymore, and Chifu was cold.”

Gray’s eye twitched slightly. So what if he never wore that shirt anymore! It was still his shirt and it was on the furry dog! “You’re so freaking weird,” he told his girlfriend.

She grinned at him, taking the comment as a compliment. She knew her eccentric nature and weirdness was one of the many reasons why Gray loved her so much.

“Oh don’t worry,” she told him, rolling her eyes lightly as she turned her eyes back to her magazine. “I’ll will wash it once Chifu is done wearing it.”

“No thanks…” Gray curled his lip slightly as he watched the dog starting to roll on his pillow. He was sure that all of Chifu’s short black and grey fur would be all over that shirt… “He can have it…”

“How sweet of you,” her lips curled in a smile. “I didn’t know you cared so much about your baby brother.”

Gray’s eyes narrowed towards her, but she ignored him. She thought it was cute putting his shirt on the dog? Fine. Whatever. Two could play this game… He hid his smirk well as a plan formulated in his mind.

XxXxX

“Gray-sama, I’m back!” The young woman called, stepping inside their small apartment. “I got those noodles you like so much,” she took off her jacket and slipped off her shoes by the door before heading towards the kitchen. “I don’t know why you were so eager to eat them tonight though, I could-” she stopped suddenly when she saw Gray sitting in the kitchen floor playing with Chifu… Who was wearing one of her shirts!

She screamed, the grocery bag dropping. “IS THAT MY SHIRT?!” She demanded, pointing the dog.

“Oh yeah,” Gray smiled, giving a small nod. “The shirt you had on him got dirty,” he said innocently. “So I just grabbed another shirt for him.”

Juvia’s mouth was open in shock before she turned towards Gray, her eyes burning angrily. “That’s one of my good shirts!” She cried, looking at the dog again. He looked beyond ridiculous! The shirt Gray had chosen was a black spaghetti strap crop top! Juvia almost wanted to cry at the sight.

“Oh,” Gray gave a half-hearted shrug. “We can can just wash it, it’ll be okay,” he waved his hand nonchalantly.

Juvia fumed through her nostrils before she turned and stormed towards their bedroom. Gray watched her go with a satisfied smirk. He was so sure that he won. So he was utterly surprised when he saw Juvia walking back into the kitchen, a very nice, navy colored shirt with a slight v-neck laying over her arms.

“You wouldn’t,” Gray whispered, locking his dark blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones. He dared her to try to put another one of his shirts on that dog!

“Watch me,” she declared, marching right up to Chifu.

Gray bolted up from the ground, grabbing Juvia from behind and trying his best to get her to stop. Though she didn’t look it, Juvia did have some muscle. She was able to get the of the straps from her shirt off of Chifu, and Gray’s shirt at least over his head before her boyfriend had her on the ground. Gray tried his best to remove his shirt, but Juvia was quick to push him down, quickly sticking one of Chifu’s paws through Gray’s shirt. She would have been able to get Chifu’s other front leg in the other arm sleeve, but the dog wasn’t helping matters. He thought they were playing with him.

Gray made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, quickly grabbing Juvia and pinning her to the floor. “Stop putting my shirts on the dog!” He told her, huffing loudly.

“You put one of Juvia’s shirts on him too!” She glared at him as she squirmed underneath him.

“You put one of my shirts on him first,” Gray said through his teeth, trying his best to ignore the way she was moving under him.

“It was an old shirt!” Juvia huffed, “not one that Gray-sama would miss if I were to throw it away!”

“You know the dog doesn’t even need a shirt,” he told Juvia. “He has fur for a reason,” he pointed out.

“He looked cute,” Juvia pouted, tilting her nose in the air as she barely rubbed against him.

“He looked like a freakin-” he stiffened, giving her a sharp glare. “Stop moving like that!”

She blinked up at him innocently, “like what…?”

It was on purpose, Gray knew it was. She was rubbing against him to turn him on so he’d be too distracted to fight and it was working. He was all too aware of her hands, now free from his grasps, and roaming up his back slowly. He swallowed hard, “okay, how about this,” he began. “The dog can wear my old shirts, but you have to ask me first,” he told her. “Even though they’re old, there’s still some I like to wear.”

“Deal,” she barely had the word out of her mouth before he pressed his mouth against hers.

On the other side of the room, a very confused shikoku sat, half dressed in two different shirts. He tilted his head, his tail wagging slightly as he wondered why the two humans his parents left him with were so weird…

 


	47. Chapter 47

 

“Gray-sama,” Juvia nudged him with a giggle. “Come on, get up!”

Gray groaned, and rolled over into his stomach so he could sigh into his pillow. “It’s my day off,” he muttered. “Let me sleep in.”

“You’ve been sleeping in, sleepyhead,” Juvia leaned over him with a smile. She leaned down, kissing his cheek. “Time to get up! Juvia will make some breakfast…”

He mumbled something that was incoherent as she got off the bed and headed towards the kitchen. He didn’t get up until he could smell the bacon and his stomach gave a soft grumble. Gray let out a groan as he sat up and stretched before stumbling towards the kitchen.

“Here you go,” Juvia grinned once she saw him, and handed him a coffee mug.

Gray took it graciously and took a sip of it as he watched her finish cooking breakfast until there was a loud knock on their door. He frowned as he walked towards the door. Who could possibly be at his apartment this early in the day? His frown deepens when he saw Natsu and Gajeel.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Gray muttered, raising a dark brow.

“Levy and Lucy went on a job,” Gajeel told him, crossing his arms.

“So?” Gray raised an eyebrow.

“We’re bored,” Natsu explained, inviting himself into the apartment, Gajeel right behind him. “You really need to put on some clothes, Gray,” he said, pointing towards the man’s boxers.

“This is my house, get the fuck out of you don’t like it,” Gray grumbled.

Natsu took a big whiff into the air as he walked into the kitchen and sighed. “It smells so good in here!”

“Oh, hi, Gajeel-kun! Natsu-kun!” Juvia greeted with a smile. “Juvia didn’t know you were coming over for breakfast, she’ll make some more!”

“Juvia, you really don’t-” Gray began, but it was already too late. She was busy cracking open more eggs and Gajeel was beside her, reminding her how he liked his cooked.

Gray sulked as he finished up his coffee. He had a feeling that he shouldn’t have opened the door…

XxXxX

Gray definitely shouldn’t have opened the door… Not only did Natsu and Gajeel ruin his breakfast with Juvia, but now the idiots decided to tag along with them when they went out into town.

They were like little kids, whining and arguing about every little thing. Gray wondered how in the hell they had become the Dragon Slayers chaperones while their girlfriends were away… Juvia didn’t seem to mind though, she hummed to herself and pushed the cart as they continued their shopping.

It wasn’t until there was a loud crash behind them that Juvia stopped. She turned her head slowly, her dark blue eyes glaring at the sight of a fighting Gajeel and Natsu, who had knocked down a few displays in the store.

“C'mon,” Gray sighed, turning his head away from his friends. “Let’s just leave them…” he started to walk, but Juvia didn’t move. “Juvs?” He looked back at her.

“Hold Juvia’s hat, Gray-sama,” she didn’t even look at him as she took off her hat and threw it in his arms.

“Huh…?” He whispered in surprised as he watched her stomp up to Natsu and Gajeel.

Gray’s eyes widened as Juvia used her water magic to separate the two Dragon Slayers. Before either one of them could blink, she had them both in headlocks! Despite not looking it, she was extremely fit, and strong…

“Oi! What the hell, Juvs!” Gajeel glared up at his old friend. “Stop this!” He tried to wiggle away, but she tightened her hold on him with a scowl.

“It was his fault!” Natsu pointed a finger towards Gajeel.

Juvia started walking, dragging the two men beside her. It was actually quite comical since both men were several inches taller than her.

“This is a store!” She scolded both of them. “You do not fight in stores!” She stormed as she let them go with a huff. “Do you two understand?!” She raised a blue eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips. “People come here to buy food, they do not want to be disturbed by some hooligans. Both you apologize to each other immediately!”

Natsu looked at the ground, sulking and Gajeel pouted as he turned his back towards the other man with a cross of his arms. “Sorry…” they barely mumbled.

“Now, pick up this mess you’ve made,” Juvia ordered sternly, pointing to boxes of food scattered on the floor by their feet.

“Awh, c'mon!” Natsu whined. “Do we have to?”

“Yes!” Juvia’s voice was sharp enough that it made both of the Dragon Slayers immediately bend down and start picking up the boxes they had scattered.

To say that Gray was shocked by this assertive side of Juvia, was an understatement… She wasn’t usually bothered by Gajeel and Natsu’s antics, and she definitely was never this… Forceful and stern, especially not towards him anyways. But… Finding out that he was actually extremely turned on by this side of her…Not that surprising at all… He smirked, twirling her hat on his finger as he watched her yell some more at a whining Natsu and Gajeel. He laughed as she started slapping their arms- a woman who could beat those to idiots up? Definitely a keeper! Perhaps… Having those two idiots around, wasn’t that bad of an idea.

 


	48. Chapter 48

“Why are you flailing around on the floor?”

That had become a common question for Gray to ask his wife during her pregnancy.

The first time Gray had asked the question, she was only 3 or 4 weeks along, though they hadn’t known that yet… He had found Juvia laying in their bathroom floor, moaning to herself. When she had told him she wasn’t feeling well, he did the best of husband abilities to take care of her. He fixed her soup, and made sure she was comfortable.

There would be days when Juvia would get, feeling great with a skip to her steps, and then there would be days she would wake up, glued to the toilet and feeling awful. By the second week of her having this sickness on and off, Gray had begin to really worry, but it was also then that Juvia realized she was late getting her period… It was just a few days later they discovered she was expecting and they couldn’t have been happier.

  
When Juvia was twelve weeks along, Gray asked her again, “why are you flailing around on the floor?” She was just laying there in their floor, staring at their ceiling as tears formed in her eyes.

This time, he was worried that something had happened to either her, or he baby, but Juvia’s response…?

She could no longer fit in her favorite skirt… Gray felt a rush of relief sigh out of him as he leaned against the wall. All while, Juvia continued to sniff on their bedroom floor.

 

At sixteen weeks along, Gray found Juvia in the floor of their spare bedroom, which would be becoming the baby’s in just five months or so. Curious as to why she was in the floor, he asked her…

“The baby doesn’t have any clothes at all yet!” She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. “We have no clothes or dressers! What are we going to do?!”

“Juvs,” Gray told her gently, walking over to her she he could sit down beside her. “We still have five months…”

“But look at Juvia!” She pointed to her small bump. “The baby is growing so fast, what if he gets here sooner?” Her dark eyes widened as she she looked up at him.

“You and I both know that babies need nine months to grow,” he told her gently, placing a hand on her stomach.

She gave a small sniff, “okay…”

At twenty-four weeks along, he found her pouting in their bedroom floor again. He didn’t quite understand it, but when he asked, she was quite upset.

“Juvia’s belly button looks weird,” she mumbled.

“What?” Gray blinked in confusion.

Juvia pulled up her shirt, showing him her round, pale, swollen stomach… And her little belly button that was poking out slightly.

Gray grinned, “that’s adorable,” he told her.

Juvia just looked at him, her lips forming a pout before she started crying. Gray winced and rushed over to her quickly. He really needed to start watching his mouth…

  
At thirty-two weeks, he found her in the kitchen floor. He was almost afraid to ask…

“Why are you flailing around on the floor this time…?” He questioned curiously.

“Juvia sat down a while ago to put something up in the bottom cabinet,” she pointed to the spot near the oven. “But she couldn’t get up so she just gave up.”

Gray chuckled, walking over to her and placing both of his feet on each side of her hips. “Need some help?” He held his hands out to her.

“Yes please,” Juvia frowned, reaching up to grab his hands. He helped her up gently as she groaned. “Thank you, Gray-sama,” she let out a loud huff once she was standing straight. She placed a hand on her large belly with a frown. “Your son is already a little stinker.”

Gray laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her temple. “He must get it from his mother…”

“Should I ask…?” Gray raised an eyebrow at the 40 weeks along pregnant Juvia. She was laying right in the middle of their living room floor, the strangest expression on her face.

“Yes, actually,” she told him with a nod.

Gray let out a small sigh, silently praying that this wouldn’t end up with him running to the grocery store across town again. “Okay… Why are you flailing around on the floor?” He raised a dark eyebrow towards her. “Can you not get up again?”

<“No,” she shook her head. “Juvia thinks she can… But… Juvia also thinks she may be in labor…”

Gray’s eyes widened as he looked over her quickly. Wasn’t there a certain thing to look for when women went into labor so you knew it was the real deal? Or perhaps that was only women?

“Juvia’s not joking!” The told him with a pout. “She really thinks she’s in labor!”

“Okay, okay,” Gray knelt down beside her, helping her sit up. “Then we should probably get going to the hospital. I’ll call Wendy…”

Juvia nodded as he helped her stand up, and it was then he heard a loud splat and his feet were wet. He looked down with wide eyes, his face paling slightly as Juvia gasped.

“Juvia really is in labor! My water just broke!” She cried, pointing towards the mess on the floor by their feet.

Gray knew it was just a part of life, that really, he shouldn’t be grossed out at it, but looking at the liquid mess honestly made his stomach churn a little. He rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a handful of towels to lay over the spot and a few so him and Juvia could wipe off their feet.

“C'mon,” he grabbed her hands once their shoes were on. He started leading her out the door, but she stopped suddenly. Soon she was crouched down, screaming as a strong contraction hit.

“This is all your fault!” She cried towards him.

“You helped,” he pouted, picking her up gently. Somehow, he managed to open and close his door with one hand as he carried Juvia in his arms. Then, he took off to the hospital as fast as he could, all while Juvia yelled at him for getting her pregnant…


	49. Chapter 49

****

“Guess who’s going to be a father?” Jellal yelled as soon as him and Erza entered the guild hall. There was a short, surprised silence before the guild erupted in loud cheers and laughter.

Jellal was over the moon, beaming and talking to all who would listen. He talked his and Erza’s plans for her pregnancy and now that they would be having a child. He went on and on about different names, some feminine, some masculine and some even unisex, and he even what kind of magic he hoped they would have.

By the time Erza had gotten congratulated by just about every member of the guild, she had a light blush on her cheeks and permanent smile. She sighed as she sat down at a booth with her closes girl friends as the boys sat at the bar as Jellal still continued to coo over the fact that he would be a dad.

“I’m so excited for you guys!” Lucy sighed, propping her arm on the table and resting her chin on her hand. “Having a little baby around will be so exciting!”

“Mhm,” Wendy nodded as she sat next to Erza. The now sixteen-year-old gave the older woman a bright, loving smile. She had long since adopted her as an older sister, and Erza was more than content with that fact. “Any time you or Jellal would like a babysitter, Charlie and I would be more than happy to watch the baby!”

“Thank you, Wendy,” Erza smiled, wrapping an arm around the teen and hugging her.

“This also means it’s time to go shopping for some baby clothes!” Levy spoke up with a grin.

“You know, Rogue-San contacts Juvia frequently and asks her to make little outfits for Frosh-kun,” the water mage smile. “Juvia bets she can make a few cute little outfits for Erza-chan’s baby.”

Ezra’s eyes lit up, a pleased smile on her face as she gently touched a hand to her stomach. “Thank you so much… I’m sure the baby would love an outfit from their Aunt Juvia.”

The girls continued to chat until the sun started setting and the guild was slowly emptying. Erza was the first to go, dragging a slightly tipsy Jellal -he had had several rounds of shots of celebration- behind her. Wendy was the next to go, deciding to head back to her room at Fairy Hills for the night since she had mission in the morning with Sheila and Charlie. Levy and Gajeel were the next to go, and then Lucy and Natsu. Soon, it was just Juvia and Gray before they decided to head back to their house as well.

“Juvia can’t believe Erza-san will be having a baby,” Juvia sighed as she held onto Gray’s arm.

“Yeah, me either,” Gray chuckled softly. In a sense, it wasn’t that surprising. Erza had always been the big sister of the group, and her and Jellal had been married for almost a year now.

“It’ll be exciting for a little baby to be running around…” Juvia commented lightly.

“Mhm,” Gray gave a nod. Exciting, and new. The last baby was Asuka, but they had all been gone in that seven-year freeze on Tenrou.

“Have you ever thought about it…?” She asked gently.

“Thought about what?” He raised a brow, “Erza having a baby?”

“Well, just a baby in general…” she trailed off blushing slightly.

“Oh,” his eyes widened in realization. “Not really…” he admitted and he saw her deflate a little. “But,” he spoke up with a soft grin. “I’m sure I’ll be thinking about it a bit now since they’ll be a little baby around.”

Juvia just grinned in response, her grip on his arm tightening as they continued their stroll through the town. She knew that someday, they would have children, but she wasn’t in any rush. She rested her head against his arm with a soft sigh, for now, she was just going to enjoy her time with him while it was just the two of them.


	50. Chapter 50

Gray grumbled as he opened the door to his house. After being with Natsu for two weeks because to a job all the way in Crocus, he was happy to finally be home in Magnolia.

The mission wasn't particularly hard, especially not for him or Natsu. They had to infiltrate a notorious gang and take it down from the inside. It only sucked because it was just him and Natsu, meaning they had to work together without strangling each other.

Juvia nor Lucy could come with them, since they were both pregnant and it would be a rather dangerous job. Erza couldn't go either since Jellal and their daughter Rosemary both became sick with the flu right when it was time to leave. And Wendy had went on a job with Gajeel and Levy.

Luckily, him and Natsu had a rather impressive teamwork. They took down the gang within the week, and the pay was a very nice reward.

Gray kicked his shoes off in the entrance way, along with his bag. He walked through his house, listening to the quietness. It was late, close to midnight or passed it already. When he creaked open his bedroom door, he could see Juvia laying in bed, sleeping peacefully.

He walked in quietly, trying his best not to wake her up. He patted his chest, about to take off his shirt, but then he suddenly remembered he had lost it a few towns back. Glancing down, his pants were already off too. Stripping was such a weird, yet helpful habit at times.

Gray crawled into the bed with a grateful sigh. He propped his elbow on his pillow and rested his head in his hand as he watched his wife sleep. Her blue waves of hair fell all around her as she nuzzled her pillow. She was wearing one of his shirts, and her rather large belly was almost poking right out of it.

"Juvia," he whispered, but her only response was to twitch her nose slightly. "Juvia..." he called a bit louder.

Again she didn't respond, and Gray frowned slightly. He preferred coming home during the day better than night, because at least then Juvia would be awake and greet him with a kiss or two... His eyes roamed down from her face to her stomach. He watched as it rose and fell a few times. She still had a month or so left, but she looked as if she could pop at any given time. Gray's eyes widened in amusement as he saw a small roll of a foot across her stomach. Gently, he placed his hand on the stomach, chuckling as he felt a few more little flutters.

"Hey Princess," he whispered softly, sitting up a little so he could be closer. Gray smiled as he remembered the day they had found out they were having a little girl. They were both ecstatic, and although Juvia went on about how she hoped the little girl had Gray's eyes and hair, Gray himself couldn't help but think that a little mini Juvia would be the cutest thing ever.

"You don't know this yet..." Gray rubbed the belly gently as he spoke. "But I love you more than anything in the world... Well, maybe besides your Mommy, but I love you both so much." And he did. He loved them more than he could ever imagine loving someone.

He gave his sleeping wife's stomach a gentle kiss before nestling down beside the belly. He continued to stroke it, feeling the soft flutters dancing around his palms. Was she still awake? Hopefully she wouldn't be too much of a night owl... His mind wandered to the past, though many memories of his parents faded, he could still recall some happy times. Like for instance, his Dad's crazy bedtime stories, and his Mom's lullabies.

Gray hummed a tune from his past, trying his best to remember the words that his mother had sung so many times. When he finally could recall some of the words he started singing softly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..."

Gray sung the small verse a few more times until the soft fluttering stoped. He smiled, his thumb rubbing soft circles against Juvia's tummy. "Goodnight Princess..." he whispered.

Gentle fingers threaded through his dark hair and he froze as a painfully warm blush invaded his cheeks and neck. "I didn't know you could sing like that," Juvia's soft voice told him, still thick with sleep.

"You weren't suppose to hear that," Gray muttered.

"Hm," she hummed lightly. "I guess a beautiful voice woke me up."

Gray snorted, lifting himself up so he could scoot up to be back by her. She smiled at him sweetly as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Welcome home, Gray-sama," she whispered. "We missed you..."

"I missed you too," he gave her a gentle smile. He settled back down onto his pillow, and held his arms out for her. She sighed, snuggling up into him. Her belly rested against his waist, as as he tangled one of his hands through her her hair, he placed the other one on top of her stomach.

"Will you sing that again?" Juvia asked softly, glancing up at him.

Gray let out a small sigh. He didn't particularly like singing, but if it made his girls happy, then he would do it. He cleared his throat and began the soft tune again.


	51. Chapter 51

 

Juvia sighed in content as she nestled her nose into Gray’s shirt. The arm he had on the back of the bench they were sitting on, draped around her nicely, and his his hand slowly slide up and down her arm. It had been a great night, mostly for the fact that Gray had taken her out on a date.

Most dates with him were so nice, that is, when he decided to go simple. Every time he ended up taking her to some fancy restaurant or venue, she couldn’t help but get a little self-conscious. Of course, he could afford it anytime he pleased, she on the other hand, definitely couldn’t. It really didn’t help matters that every time they dined out like that Gray paid for the bill, though it always caused a feeling of guilt in Juvia. Not to mention the hours she had stayed up at night to make dresses that looked like they would be some type of high-class so she could fit in.

“Hey,” Gray spoke up, tilting his head towards her with a small smile.

“Hm?” She hummed her reply.

“How about we go to your place for the night…?” He asked lowly, his nose bumping her forehead.

The warm fuzzy feeling that had been stirring inside of Juvia suddenly came to a very sudden halt. She felt as if a bucket of water had been thrown on top of her head, and she was left drenched.

“Ah…” she began, pulling away from him. “I don’t think it would be a good idea,” she said, saying the same thing she had told him so many times before. He was so curious as to where she lived, and she didn’t understand it, nor did she really want him to know. Compared to what he lived in, it was a shack- not to mention messy!

“What excuse is it this time?” Gray muttered, removing his arm from her shoulders. He let out an annoyed huff as he crossed his own arms.

Juvia frowned at his sudden shift in attitude. “What do you mean?”

“You always make some lame excuse as to why I can never come to your house,” he told her with a roll of his eyes.

“T-that’s not true,” Juvia denied, though she even knew it was a lie.

“Cut the bull crap,” Gray told her, standing up.

“Gray!” She stood up quickly, fearing that he was about to walk away. Was seeing where she lived really that important to him? “It’s just…messy,” she shook her head lamely. At least it wasn’t a lie.

“And you think I care?” He raised a dark eyebrow towards her. “You’ve seen my place after Natsu threw a party there, I don’t think anything could be as worse than that.”

But it could be, Juvia knew that honestly. Gray lived in the best penthouses in Magnolia. Juvia lived all the way on the other side of town in Fairy Hills. It was a run down apartment complex, and Juvia wasn’t thrilled at the idea of her wealthy boyfriend seeing where she lived.

“Not tonight, Gray…” she said softly, drifting her eyes down to the ground. She just wanted to be able to move into a nicer apartment first, then she wouldn’t minded if he stayed a whole week.

Gray let out a snort, shaking his head slowly. “There’s always going to be an excuse, isn’t there? Why can’t you just tell me that you don’t want to take me there?”

“That’s not true!” Juvia pouted. More than anything she would love for him to be there!

“Then why won’t you take me there? You keep coming up with these excuses and you make me feel as if I’m not good enough or something,” he told her as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Juvia was in complete shock. Him, not good enough for her? She wanted to laugh! If anything, it was the other way around! How could he even possibly began to think that?

She hated what she was about to do, but she couldn’t continue to let him feel that way. This was going to be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. With a sigh, she grabbed his hand before turning on her heel and leading him down the street. They were right in the middle of Magnolia, and Oak Town, the street she lived on was just a few streets away.

“Where are we going?” Gray asked in surprise as he followed her closely.

“You want to see where I live so bad, so I’m taking you to my apartment,” she told him with a frown.

Gray didn’t like the way she looked so upset, but he couldn’t find it within himself to turn back now. They had been dating for almost a year - a year! And he was just now getting to see where she lived.

XxXxX

Juvia kept her eyes down as Gray looked over her tiny apartment. Her small kitchen was pretty clean- thankfully. She hoped Gray wouldn’t have to use the bathroom, so he couldn’t see the small shower…or the small pile of clothes that laid on the floor when she tried to decide what to wear.

Her cheeks heated slightly as she carefully slid her eyes across the room. Fabrics laid about everywhere, her sowing machine perched on top of a small coffee table that was scooted beside the wall. She had a small, faded blue couch that sat in front of the couch, but it was the main thing that had fabrics on it. Juvia usually just chose to sit on the floor. She prayed Gray wouldn’t want to see her bedroom, like the living room, fabrics decorated it thoroughly and she would hate for him to see the lumpy mattress she slept on.

“You live here…?” Gray asked quietly after it felt like an eternity had passed.

“Yeah…” Juvia nodded slowly. “I’m sorry it’s so messy, I don’t have much room,” she laughed nervously.

“Why didn’t you tell me…?” He looked at her with a small frown.

“Because… I didn’t want to see that look you’re giving me now,” she whispered. It was a sad look, making her feel as if he was pitying her. “I don’t want your pity, Gray. I know it looks bad, but it’s alright. My bills are super easy to make-”

“Because everything’s probably broke somehow,” he muttered under his breath, and she wasn’t about to tell him that he was right. “Juvia,” he spoke again before she could. “We’ve known each other for two years, we’ve been dating for almost one. Do you honestly think it’s pity I’m looking at you with?”

She took in a deep breath and slowly shook her head. Gray wasn’t that type of person, she knew that.

“I am worried about you, though,” Gray said truthfully. “This isn’t a very good neighborhood.”

Juvia shrugged, “it’s alright,-”

“Move in with me,” he interrupted her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks warming. She’d be lying if she said she had never thought about it, but it was always years into the future after she proved herself and she had a bigger apartment. “Gray, you don’t have to ask me that just because you saw how I live,” she told him.

“Okay…” he nodded slowly, his eyes glancing around the small compartment again. “Then how about I ask you because I’m your boyfriend and I’m madly in love with you and I want to deepen our relationship?”

Juvia could feel her whole face growing warm. Her cheeks were stinging as her brown eyes looked at Gray in shock.

“C'mon,” he told her. “You know I have plenty of room. You don’t even have to share a room with me if you want, you can have one of your own. And you can have your own sewing room.”

“Gray…” she whispered softly. It was tempting, oh so tempting. But deep down, she had liked being able to take care of herself, though it had been a big pain in the rear. “What will you do if I say no?” She asked curiously.

“I will respect your opinion,” he stated simply, crossing his arms over his chest. “But then tomorrow I will buy out this property and sell it so then you would have to move,” he told her with a small smirk.

Juvia shook her head slowly. That was the life of a wealthy business man. Gray could buy whatever property he wanted it and he would have it at the palm of his hands.

“Come on,” Gray spoke softly, uncrossing his arms and gently tangling his fingers in her hair as he pulled her closer to him. “You’re my girl, is it that wrong for me to want to take care of you?”

“Okay,” she told him in a sigh. He grinned in victory, and she couldn’t help but smile with him. If it made him happy, she would do it, and honestly, she wanted it too. “But were you serious about the whole, ‘you can sleep in another room thing?’” She raised a blue eyebrow towards him.

“Hell no,” he told her shaking his head seriously. “You’re sleeping in my bed, with me,” he promised, kissing her lips.


	52. Chapter 52

Juvia frowned as she watched the clock ticking on the wall. Her eyebrow seemed to tick along with the clock. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised, since Gray being late was a common occurrence, but this was the date that she told him to not be late on. It was their second wedding anniversary and he was two hours late!

With a sigh, Juvia leaned back and looked at the meal she had prepared. Her mind drifted as she remembered the past six years. Her and Gray’s relationship had started off so smoothly. They had been high school sweethearts, and it seemed like their romance was that straight out of a fairytale book! But after they graduated, Gray had went straight into law enforcement. Slowly, his work consumed him. He was already training to be a secret agent when they had gotten married two years ago, and now that he was one… Juvia felt as if she hardly ever saw him.

Juvia’s eyes found the clock. It was nearing 9:30, and her heart was heavy in her chest. Slowly, she got up from the seat she had been sitting in for the past two hours and began cleaning.

Gray groaned as limped into his apartment. He had spent the last five hours chasing some idiot that was in charge of an underground drug ring from a taxi cab and then he had to chase the moron down on foot for almost a mile! It didn’t help matters that the dude had kicked him rather hard in his left leg, and an old injury he had received in high school due to a car wreck had reared it’s ugly head, causing the guy to get away. Gray’s pride was a little more than hurt. He had never let a suspect get away until then…

The living room and kitchen was rather dark, and Gray thought it weird. Even though it was late, Juvia was usually always still up and waiting for him. He walked through the living room and kitchen slowly, gripping a few sturdy items to help balance him.

“Juvs…?” He called softly, coming to the bedroom and seeing the light from underneath the door. He could hear her moving about in there, and was that zippers? He pushed the door open and his eyes widened when he saw her packing a bag. “What the hell?!” He narrowed his eyes at her.

She glanced up at him, her own dark blue eyes filled with hurt and he wasn’t sure why. “There’s food in the fridge for you,” she spoke. “The food you would have ate with me, three hours ago, if you had been here.”

Gray’s heart came to a sudden stop. <i>  
Shit… It was their wedding anniversary and he had totally forgotten! He had to be the worse husband in history. “Juvia-” he began.

She shook her head. “I’m tired, Gray…” she looked at him, blinking away her tears. “I love you, but I don’t know if I can do this anymore…”

“What do you mean…?” His voice was low. Half of him was wanting to scream. How could she do this? The other half knew she had every right, and he actually wanted to cry because of it. He couldn’t lose her… “We’re fine, aren’t we?”

“Are you kidding me?!” Her eyes widened in shock. She narrowed them next as she looked at him. “We’re not fine, Gray! We haven’t been fine for months! You’re hardly home- I barely see you anymore! How is that fine?!” She asked, raising a blue eyebrow.

“It’s just been busy because of this case,” Gray defended. “It’ll be over soon and then I’ll have more free time.”

Juvia shook her head slowly, “you said that at the beginning of last year when you took on a case. But what happens when you finish that case?” She asked gently. “Another case will just pop up and you’ll take it,” she answered for him. She picked up the small bag she had packed for herself and threw it over her shoulder.

“Juvia,” he went to take a step closer to her but he found himself wincing as his left foot hit the ground.

“What happened?” She asked, her blue eyes filled with worry.

“Nothing,” he shook his head. The last thing he needed at the moment was to make her worry.

“See!” Juvia threw an arm up at him. “There’s that, too. Why do you keep pushing me away?” She asked desperately, tears filling her eyes. “I love you, Gray. I love you more than anyone, but I can’t stand being second to work. I’m sorry…but I just need to go for a while to clear my head…” She walked passed him quietly, and he didn’t try to stop her.

Gray fell onto his bed as he heard the front door shut. He imagined she was going over to Gajeel’s house, at least he hoped that’s where she would be going. It would be the safest place for her.

With a sigh, Gray placed a hand on his chest. His heart felt so heavy, and his eyes burned with unshed tears. He had done it. He could have possibly lost the best damn thing to ever happen to him. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, trying his best to calm down and to not choke on the sob that wanted to rise up his throat. He had to do something. He couldn’t lose her- not her!

With a determined nod he made up his mind. Once this case was solved, he would be quitting the secret services. It was a job that he enjoyed doing to an extent, but it wasn’t spectacular and it definitely wasn’t worth giving Juvia up…

Gray hissed, his breath catching in his throat as his back fell against the hard wall of the parking garage. The iron taste of blood filled his mouth and he spat, all too aware of how it dripped from his chin. With a loud groan, he was slowly able to make himself slide down the wall. His blurt eyes scanned the scene. The bastard he had been chasing for the last few days laid just a few yards away, a puddle of his blood underneath him from the gun shot Gray had gave him… Unfortunately for Gray, the guy was armed with a knife and had struck him just before he fired.

With a wince, Gray slowly removed his right hand that was holding the left side of his ribs. Blood soaked his hand, and he could see it spurting out of the wound. It was deep and Gray felt his breath catch. Everything hurt so damn much, everything burned.  His eyes stung as he clamped his hand over his wound again, trying to keep the most pressure on it he could. He knew the others should be arriving soon, but as he felt the air becoming harder to breath, he wondered if he would make it.

Gray wasn’t stupid. The wound was deep, and though he was trying his best to stabilize it, he could still feel the blood seeping between his fingers. Glancing down, he saw the crimson puddle starting to form beside him. His head felt dizzy… and with a grunt he managed to pull out his cellphone.

Maybe he wouldn’t make it… Maybe this would be the end for him. A strangled breath came out between his clenched teeth and he took a deep breath to steady himself. If this was it, then he had to hear her voice just one last time… He dialed the number he knew by heart, and prayed that she would answer.

“Gray…?” Her voice was the best thing he had ever heard.

“Juvia…” he whispered softly, hoping that his voice sounded okay. There was no way he could tell her what was happening. If this was his last time speaking to her, he wanted it to be peaceful.

“Listen…” he began, clearing his throats the best he could. It had been a week since he had last seen her, and he missed her so damn much. “I’ve been thinking about what you said, and you’re right,” he breathed. “You are the most important thing to me, and if I keep up this job, I’ll end up getting myself killed,” he made the lame joke, knowing she knew no better.

“That’s not funny…” she scolded lightly. He heard her sigh, and he could imagine her running a hand through her blue hair. “I’m just worried about you, Gray, about us.”

“I know, Juvs…” he whispered, resting his head on the wall to soothe his pounding headache and the dizziness that surrounded him. “I’ve decided that this is my last case.”

He heard her breath hitch, and he felt his own release. Too many times to count had he heard her little gasps, especially while in bed. The thought of never being able to hear them again, was sad.

“Are you sure…?” She asked carefully.

“Yeah,” he whispered. Whether he made it or not, this would be his last. “I love you, know you that…?”

“I love you too,” she told him gently. “Do you think maybe we could meet up later before I head home…? I have something I want to talk to you about…”

“Can you tell me now…?” He asked, fighting the groan from his voice. The whole left side of his body was raw, and as his right hand was becoming numb as it gripped his side tightly.

“I want it to be a surprise,” she spoke, and Gray could hear the pout in her voice.

“Please…” his voice begged gently. “I would like to know now…” especially since he probably wouldn’t be able to know later.

“You’re so stubborn,” she muttered. “If I tell you, do you promise not to freak?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he wheezed softly, but he was able to pull it off as if he was just speaking softly.

“So… I haven’t been feeling the greatest lately,” her gentle voice filled his ear. “And… I missed my period…” Gray’s blurry eyes widened as she spoke next. “So I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive… I’m pregnant, Gray…”

The world came into a screeching halt. Juvia was pregnant- with his child. He was going to be a dad! And he might not even get to see the child be born, or grow! He would be leaving them before they were even born… If he hadn’t have called her, he might have died without even know that he was to be a dad…

“Gray…?” Juvia called softly. “Honey, are you crying?”

Gray sniffed, realizing a bit too late that he was in fact, crying. “Y-yeah,” he managed out. “I’m just… Wow…”

“So you’re not upset?” Juvia asked. “I know we haven’t really talked about having children.”

“No… Juvs, I’m ecstatic,” he told her honestly, a small smile curling onto his lips even though his entire body felt like it was enflamed. Gray swallowed hard. He had been feeling his strength slowly leaving him. His head was getting harder and harder to keep up and he knew he didn’t have much time left.

“Juvia…?” He called out in a hush.

“Yes, Gray…?”

“Will… Will you tell our kid that I loved them…?” He let out a small breath, “I know I just found out about them, but I love them so much.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to tell them very soon,” she told him with amusement.

“I mean, when I’m gone…” his voice broke.

A few short moments of silence passed. “Gray…?” Juvia’s nervous voice spoke, “what do you mean…?”

“I’ve gone and done something stupid,” he told her weakly.

“Gray!” Her voice was filled with panic now. “What’s going on?!”

“Hm…” Gray let out a long sigh, his hand falling from his wound. He felt so tired… it was already passed the point of helping now, wasn’t it? He had lost so much blood…

“GRAY!” Juvia’s voice shrieked, and he could hear her moving around. “Please!” She was begging in a sob, “where are you? What’s going on?”

“Hey…” he told her gently. He panted, taking a gulp of air though it stung his lungs. “Don’t worry,” he said, “it could affect the baby.”

“Gray…” she was crying, he could tell, and he hated that he was the one that caused it.

“I love you…” he whispered. “Thank you…for everything.”

“GRAY!” She called in a shrill, but Gray’s mind was already going dark.

The End..

NAAAAH JUST KIDDING

Five years later…

“Coal!” Juvia yelled as the bouncing four-year-old ran down the sidewalk. “Please slow down a little. You have to be careful!”

He turned to look at her with a smile that was so much like his father’s. Actually, almost everything about him was like his father’s except for his nose. “Sorry Mama!” He told her. He ran back to her and grabbed her hand.

Juvia about melted. Though her boy could be one wild child at times, he was so lovable as well.

“Mama, can I talk to Papa when we get home?” He asked her.

“You know you can talk to him whenever you want,” she told him gently.

Coal looked at her with his eyes that were so much like Gray’s and suddenly Juvia remembered the day she had found out she was pregnant with him… That horrible, horrible day…

They arrived back at their house, slipping off their shoes before Coal ducked away, no doubt to go talk to his father. That was always his favorite part of the day…

Juvia listened to her son talk quietly as she put the few items of groceries away. He was going on and on about a certain candy bar that he had begged her to get, but she had told him no. The kid had a sugar rush from hades. No way was she dealing with it.

Juvia tipped toed down the hallway, going to the place she knew her son would be. A smile graced her face as she peaked through the door to see her son, sitting on his father’s lap. Gray was laughing as Coal doodled on a spare piece of paper in front of him.

“Papa, I think we should get that candy bar and not tell Mama,” Coal was saying.

“Hm, tempting,” Gray spoke in amusement. “But your mother finds out everything sooner or later.”

“Yes, I do,” Juvia grinned from the doorway.

Gray turned in his chair, a bright smile on his face as Coal scampered down from his lap. “Awh, Mama!” He began.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy for the rest of your week and do your chores, your Papa and I will think about buying you the candy bar,” Juvia told him.

“Okay!” Coal nodded, clearly happy at just the thought of maybe getting the candy.

Gray chuckled as he watched his son take off to his room. He stood up with a stretch, his navy shirt rising and Juvia couldn’t help but glance at the bright scar on his side. It had been five years since that day, and it still scared her to her core sometimes when she thought about it. She had almost lost him… 

“Hey,” Gray spoke, gaining her attention.

She glanced up, noticing that he had walked right up to her without her noticing. He leaned down, giving her forehead a gentle kiss. He knew about her fears, sometimes he was still haunted by it too. But that injury had changed him…

As soon as he passed out from lack of blood, help had arrived, and thankfully an ambulance was with them. He was rushed to a hospital and with an emergency surgery and blood transfusion, he luckily survived. He was a little more than surprised to wake up, and even more so to see Juvia beside him. His recovery was slow, but he pushed himself so by the time Juvia gave birth, he was able to do all the things he used to be able to. He kept his promise to her, too. He quit his job and now he was a simple painter, who had become quite famous the last few years.

He wrapped his arms around Juvia’s shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist. His life was so different than it had been five years ago, and he couldn’t help but think of just how incredibly lucky he was because of it…


End file.
